Les 4 éléments
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Bienvenue dans l'Institut Lyliano de l'Ouest. Nous naissons avec un ou plusieurs pouvoir: feu, terre, eau, air. Tout cela grâce à notre lien de parenté avec les 4 grandes lignées magiques. Ah au fait, moi c'est Déalhya, en 4ème année. Si j'avais su comment elle se déroulerait, j'aurais profité chez les airs au lieu de stresser pour les examens. Même si je ne regrette rien. Rien.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue(correction) :**

 **Déalhya Kaye, 1** **ère** **du nom.**

 _« La rose est synonyme de la vie. Elle a deux facettes : ses belles fleurs et ses épines cachées. Comme la nature humaine. »_

 **Bonjour ! Ceci est une correction de mon premier chapitre. Faut dire que c'était la première fois que j'écrivais une histoire, alors c'était franchement nul. En espérant que vous aimerez !**

 _Enchantée. Vous ne connaissez pas mon histoire, n'est-ce pas ? A première vue, mon histoire est celle d'une collégienne ordinaire. Mais sous les apparences, il y a toujours quelque chose. Quelque chose que parfois la personne concernée ne connaît même pas. C'était mon cas. J'aurai préféré rester dans cette ignorance. Cet oubli, ce refus de voir la vérité en face. Mon nom est… Déalhya. Un prénom étrange, sans aucun doute. Personnellement je trouve qu'il me correspond parfaitement. Un peu comme une avant-première de ma personne…_

 _Mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas ici pour m'écouter blablater, je m'en doute. Vous voulez plutôt une belle histoire avec une fin heureuse ? Ce n'est pas le cas. Ou peut-être que si. Je vois ça comme la pire des condamnations, mais certains la verrait comme un miracle. A vous d'en juger, je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer grand-chose. Voici mon histoire…_

Je suis une sorcière, et mon nom est Déalhya Kaye, de la grande lignée des Kaye. Les lignées se sont formées grâce à quatre grandes lignées françaises existant depuis la nuit des temps, chacune maîtresse d'un élément. Elles sont à l'origine de notre magie. Les Arcanils, maîtres du feu, les Ouragans, possesseurs de l'air, les Palthéas, gardiens de la terre, et les Sylveroes, rois des eaux. Nous avons tous un lien de parenté plus ou moins proche avec eux. Je suis air et eau, mais avec les changements magiques seulement, mes origines étant apparemment le feu, et beaucoup moins sûr, la terre ? Ce n'est peut-être que de la vantardise au niveau de la terre, car on n'en a jamais vu chez nous, contrairement aux feux surgissant parfois dans la famille.

Ceux qui naissent terre sont très puissants, n'en déplaisent à certains baratineurs affirmant le contraire. Ces on-dit sont nés du fait que peu arrive à le maîtriser, et doivent se contenter de jeter des mottes de terre à la figure des autres, ce qui n'est guère impressionnant. C'est bizarre, car ceux qui arrivent à faire trembler la terre ne sont jamais traités comme faibles, un oubli de leur part peut-être ? Pourquoi ils ont peur, ils peuvent _juste_ les liquéfier dans la lave, pas si grave non ?

Bref, en général nous sommes détenteurs de 2 éléments, parfois 1 parfois 3, mais très rarement 4, en être un est signe d'une très grande puissance magique et d'un taux de capacité élevé.

Sinon, il n'y a pas vraiment de classifications familiales, une lignée eau peut devenir feu sans problème. Petit exemple : l'un des parents ne sera pas eau et ils auront tous les deux (au moins) des pré-aptitudes feu, ce qui fit que leur enfant sera sûrement feu, et hop ! Changement d'élément !

Changement de caractère aussi d'ailleurs… Bah oui, à chaque élément correspond des adjectifs, ce qui fait que si tu es par exemple air tu auras plus de chance d'avoir leurs qualificatifs qu'un feu.

Les feux sont courageux, ont du caractère, les terres sont patients, altruistes et travailleurs. Les eaux sont calmes et sages, et les airs vifs et rusés. Résultat des courses, je suis pacifiste, calme et intelligente (les airs sont généralement considérés comme les plus intelligents, juste devant les eaux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde ! Il y a des airs plutôt flemmards -qui ça, moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez- et un euh, je ne sais pas, feu très travailleur !) même si je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Mais, oh non non, ne vous faites pas d'idées, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis Palthéas que je ne suis pas patiente ! Loin de là ! C'est juste que si tu l'es, tu auras plus de chances de l'être ! Non mais, pour les SM cela voudrait dire qu'ils n'ont aucune de ces qualités !

Pauvres SM… Je vous explique les Sans Magique sont le petit quart de la France qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, et ils ont donc un quart de la France rien que pour eux ! Enfin bref, ces temps-ci règne un dictateur voulant diriger la France et avançant que les SM sont maudits et profitent de nos dons, et cherche à les éliminer par toutes sortes de méthodes barbares come la torture ou les incendies (un désavantage qu'ils aient un quart de la France, ce sont des cibles faciles !). Il y a donc de plus en plus souvent des attentats, et je m'inquiète pour mes amies vivant là-bas, sans défense à cause du sort aérien _Proctetum Gardieisoa_ , un sort protégeant des armes à feu… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on s'en prend à eux, nous sommes nés avec des pouvoirs pour aider ceux qui n'en ont pas, ça me paraît normal !

 _Je me demande si elles sont mortes… C'est fort probable, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle, je ne peux plus accéder à eux, ni à personne. Je suis seule, prisonnière pour toujours de cet enfer d'images du passé, du présent ou du futur, je ne saurais plus l'identifier, je ne sais même pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis… Je sais juste que certains sont morts. Des flashs, des images, des vidéos comme dans un tourbillon télévisé. Une douleur lancinante et irréversible, me tuant à petit feu tout en me promettant que je ne pourrais jamais fermer les yeux de ce destin, ou plutôt de cette absence de destin._

Demain commencera la rentrée et les cours barbants. Nan, nous ne sommes absolument pas un 1er septembre. Sûrement pas, ce serait trop cliché. Quoique, ce n'est pas ça le plus cliché. Voyons voir, peut-être… Moi ?

Bon alors, grande fille à forte poitrine, yeux bleus-gris, rappelant un peu une mer déchaînée, une peau pâle et sans imperfection, des jambes s'étendant à l'infini et des cheveux cascadant jusqu'au bas du dos.

Minute ? Y'a un truc qui cloche… Mes cheveux ! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas blond platine ? C'est très moche le noir. Très très moche.

Ca, c'est ce que vous dira n'importe quel styliste de mode. Quel gâchis ! Eh bien je suis au regret de vous dire que c'est à peu près la seule chose que j'aime chez moi. La seule chose qui me différencie de toutes ces mannequins richissimes. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces filles qui veulent leur ressembler. Ne vaut-il pas mieux être soi-même ? Avec tous ses défauts ?

 _Décidemment, même maintenant je ne comprends pas._

Et puis, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas enviable d'être prise pour une greluche dévergondée. Mes cheveux, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique, l'indice qui vous dit que si vous approchez trop vous allez finir en mauvais état.

 _C'était le bon temps, où je me souciais de mes cheveux… Ahlala, même si c'est vrai qu'ils sont très beaux. D'un joli noir de jais._

Et je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de teinture magique qu'on m'a proposé ! Tss, à vous demander si Laousse est coiffeur en vérité !

Parce que ou, ici nous sommes à l'Institut Lyliano, la célèbre école de sorcellerie magique de l'Ouest Français, dirigé par Laousse, le célèbre duelliste !

En gros, ici, i écoles. Lyliano, l'école de l'Ouest, Sylard, celle du Sud, Honorgh, du Nord, et Mitarzd, de l'Est. A se demander si le ministre du Gouvernement Magique Français n'était pas bourré lorsqu'on a dû trouver les noms… M'enfin, Lyliano et Sylard sont de loin mes préférés. Ils sont très modernes, tandis que les deux autres sont plus datant de la Renaissance…

Et oui, le compte est juste. 5 écoles. Il y en a une dernière, on ne sait pas trop ce que c'est devenu. Elle a disparu suite à la dernière guerre, mais certains disent l'avoir vue, délabrée, comme une maison hantée, et être revenu morts de peur d'une chanson qu'aurait chanté une petite fille fantomatique, parlant d'assassin, de lame et de clair de lune. Franchement, aucune crédibilité. Je ne sais absolument pas où elle est située sur une carte. Pas au centre, c'est tout ce que je sais, mais sinon je ne trouve pas d'autre solution logique. Et pourquoi pas une école volante tant qu'on y est ? Elle est simplement détruite, voilà tout.

Revenons-en au début, voulez-vous ? Donc tout fonctionne avec le même moyen de répartition : on doit plonger dans une grande bulle rose. Je ne vous raconte pas la peur que j'ai eue lorsque j'ai su que je devais sauter là-dedans. Mais comme la tradition le veut, on n'a pas le droit de dirre le moyen de répartition, ce qui déclenche quelques… Réactions, on va dire. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de Zoé sautant en hurlant de joie dedans, ou encore Lyra dégoutée de devoir entrer dans cette chose, au risque (inexistant) de salir ses vêtements. Des moments mémorables, gravé à jamais en moi.

Cette bulle est remplie de chaleur. C'est très agréable, sans compter que, le temps d'un instant, toutes tes peurs s'envolent pour faire place à une étrange sérénité. En sortant, tu es tout simplement vêtu de l'uniforme scolaire avec la devise de ta maison sur la ceinture, ton blason sur le cœur et ensuite, tu recevais des choses en fonction de ton sexe et au couleur de ta maison. L'uniforme garçon : cravate, pantalon (pour l'hiver), short (pour l'été), chemise blanche, gilet et pull noir, chaussettes noires hautes. L'uniforme fille : cravate, jupe plissée, chemise blanche, gilet et pull gris chiné, chaussettes blanches hautes. Et s'il faisait vraiment trop froid, tu avais le droit de porter les collants (noirs) qu'on t'avait prêtés. Et on recevait même des élastiques avec nos couleurs ! Bon, ça c'est l'uniforme de Lyliano, après pour les autres écoles je ne sais pas.

Mais l'uniforme, il faut dire que je m'en fichais bien, j'avais une bien meilleure vue. Le château. Un spectacle magique et fascinant, dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Je pourrais vous le raconter dans ses moindres détails, si l'envie m'en prenait. Et justement, l'envie m'en prend.

Le hall est entièrement enchanté, et les murs sont recouverts d'une fresque représentant les 4 éléments qui ondulent. Le plafond est tapissé de miroirs et entre deux, on trouve des jolis éclairages diffusant une lumière bleutée dans toute la pièce. Et que dire du Salon ! Il est divisé en 5 parties : Un dizaine de table de 4 pour chaque maison, et chaque table, voit leur animal fétiche traverser la table de long en large, avalant ce qui tombait des assiettes et donnant le nectar d'irla et le pain à qui le demandant. Comment ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le nectar d'irla ? C'est un jus qui prend le goût de ce que l'on a le plus besoin au moment de le boire. Bon, ça ne marche que sur les aliments, sinon toutes les filles amoureuses ne boiraient plus que cela. Et les garçons aussi, d'ailleurs… Bon, le plafond projète une légère brume l'été et des rayons de soleil l'hiver. La table des professeurs est un demi-rectangle collé au mur avec au fond aux 2 côtés une illusion de chêne verni que traversent les profs pour se rendre à leur table.

Dring!

Youpi ! Enfin ! Libérée, délivrée… Non, vous ne pouvez sûrement pas comprendre. J'étais en cours de « préparation », un cours très, très, TRES, trop ennuyeux. C'est un cours qui a pour but de nous préparer à la vie quotidienne les airs apprennent à faire le ménage en faisant voler la poussière, les eaux à faire la vaisselle, les feux à faire des feux de cheminée et les terres à cultiver leur potager et leurs plantes médicinales. On essaye donc tous d'utiliser cette heure à des fins _utiles_. Moi, je vous racontais le fonctionnement de notre pays et de notre école, ce qui est mille fois plus intéressant.

Je range mes fiches dans mon cartable et rejoins Evelyn et Zoé qui m'attendent à la sortie, accompagnées de Juliane. Mes amies. Evelyn est une brunette aux yeux marrons de taille moyenne mais qui se révèle être un véritable démon lorsqu'il s'agit d'une vengeance quelconque (air et eau, comme moi). Zoé, une blonde aux yeux chocolats au caractère fougueux, mais très intelligente elle aussi (n'empêche aucune de mes amies n'est idiote et moi non plus) (feu et air). Juliane, véritable ange de sagesse aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux verts forêts (eau). Lyra, une blonde soleil qui attirent toute la lumière et vous la relance en pleine face (je vous assure que ses cheveux brillent ! Ils sont couleur soleil !) et aux yeux bleus aqua qui sont passés maîtres dans le regard de petit chaton abandonné au bord de la route (totalement irrésistible), d'une patience (quasi) à toute épreuve (terre).

Je m'assois donc tranquillement à une table des airs, vu que la majorité l'emporte (Zoé et Evelyn sont dans la section air, comme moi) mais rassurez-vous, je fréquente aussi Juliane et Lyra, hein ! Lyra est avec son petit ami, Noah je crois, et ne viendra pas avec nous.

-Hé Déalya, tu ne t'ais toujours pas teints les cheveux en blonds ? Tu serais le parfait cliché !

 _Ahh ma chère Zoé... Comme ton humour me manque... Je donnerais tout pour vous revoir, malheureusement je n'ai plus rien..._

Zoé, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Elle me taquine avec ça depuis 4 ans. Eh oui, je suis en 4ème année ! Et inutile de vous dire que je suis très, très stressée. A la fin de l'année, nous aurons à passer le Test d'Aptitudes Elémentaires Techniques et Pratiques. Ce test est très strict. Nous avons des examens dans chaque matière, et les notes acceptées sont très précises. A 15, ton texte est reçu. 12, 13, 14, tu repasseras le test quelques jours plus tard, avec d'autres questions (ç'aurait été trop beau sinon). A 11, on t'accepte à l'examen de rattrapage si tu as émis de bonnes idées, que ton texte est prometteur mais que tu n'as pas pu finir à temps. A 10, stop, tu redoubles. Et je ne veux surtout pas redoubler ! Car en 5ème année, les 2 plus forts de chaque maison deviennent « entraineur » c'est-à-dire qu'ils doivent aider les élèves en difficulté, on peut choisir nos options, nos clubs, on peut devenir « assistant », en gros aider les profs, on peut devenir membre de l'aile aérienne. Même si moi, vu que je fais partis de l'équipe, je ne peux pas y entrer. C'est tous les airs de 5ème année ou plus qui sont chargés de faire voler les joueurs, même si je suis air et donc techniquement je n'en ai pas besoin, mesure de sécurité. Pour en revenir au test, je me suis fait des plannings pour ne rien oublier, je suis méga organisée ! Je n'étudie pas comme ça tous les ans, hein, ne vous faites pas d'idées, je suis studieuse mais pas à ce point-là.

Non, parce que vous voulez survivre à une année chargée avec un poste de Cazdoran sans planning ? Oui ? Est-ce que vous savez au mloins ce qu'est le Cazdoran ? Hein ? Et voilà ! Bon bref, le Cazdoran est le jeu des sorciers. Il y a trois anneaux qui font office de but. C'est le gardien qui les garde, i Elements (dont je fais partie !) qui doivent se servir de leur pouvoir pour attaquer les joueurs adverses et les empêcher de marquer. 3 Attaquants, qui doivent attraper le Claw (le corbeau=la balle) et le mettre dans les buts. Et le Watt, généralement fin mais puissant car il contrôle le Claw. Il ne doit pas le mettre dans les buts. Il doit aussi attraper l'Oklaio, un minuscule oiseau argenté rapide comme l'éclair et ayant une carapace in-des-truc-ti-ble. Les joueurs ont interdiction formelle de le tuer. Comme si on voulait le tuer ! C'est un minuscule oiseau adorable qui veut tout le temps jouer ! Et de toute manière, le seul moyen de le tuer, c'est de le décapiter, on ne peut même pas le brûler ! Et qui se promène avec une hache, qui ?! En sachant très bien que les armes sont interdites en plus ! Et bien la seule solution c'est qu'il est suicidaire parce qu'une hache sur un balai c'est très lourd et encombrant mais en plus faut le rattraper ! Bonne chance...

 **Liste de Cazdoran :**

 **Watt : Zoé Manian, mon amie malgré tout**

 **Elements : Déalya Kaye et Alix Desmeiseilles, une 5ème année cool et drôle**

 **Attaquants : Emma Ziegler, minuscule 3ème timide, John et Corentin Malso, jumeaux adorant les blagues**

 **Gardien : Thomas Beauclair, capitaine et 7ème sympa**

Ben quoi ? L'équipe change tous les ans, faut bien savoir qui est qui. Vous m'imaginez, moi, demandez à Emma pourquoi elle n'est pas dans les buts parce que je croyais dur comme faire au début qu'elle était gardienne, jusqu'à ce que je demande à Zoé des renseignements sur les Attaquants ? D'où l'importance de la fiche. Bon, mine de rien, je réponds à Zoé :

-Lorsque je serai tricentenaire, je _songerai_ à me teindre les cheveux. En roux.

-Oh quelle tristesse ! Dis-toi au moins que tu entreras dans le livre des records !

-Le record est de 197 par un sorcier du nom d'Alley Brandan, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Non, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous.

-Charmant, Zo _ey_ , charmant, tu devrais me donner des cours de vocabulaire, dis-je avec ironie, en appuyant bien sur le –ey.

-Commençons tout de suite. Je m'appelle Zo _é_.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, lorsqu'Evelyn intervint.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer comme des gamines, à moins que vous ayez un âge mental inférieur à celui de Richard Clark ? Dit-elle tranquillement.

Aïe ! Ses piques font toujours mal. Richard Clark, brr… J'en frissonne de dégoût ! Un 7ème année qui se croit beau, populaire, désiré et intelligent. Comprenez-moi bien, je n'ai rien contre les terres, mais _Richard Clark_ … Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à penser ceci, vu la tête de Zoé.

-Non merci, ça ira très bien comme ça.

Je ne peux que l'approuver. La conversation se déroule, jusqu'à ce que Juliane dise :

-Dites, on devrait pas faire nos devoirs ? Vu que vous avez toutes les 2 entraînement ?

-Le premier entraînement de l'année ! Dit fièrement Zoé en relevant la tête.

Eh oui, en ce lundi de rentrée, j'ai fait mes plannings de révision ET on fait du Cazdoran !

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on est ici !

Ah oui, les joueurs de Cazdoran ayant entraînement avant ou après 15h-17h peuvent aller goûter dans le Salon. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

-C'est bon Ju, on va les faire ces devoirs, dis-je en me rendant à l'évidence. Puis en m'adressant à Evelyn : On a quoi comme devoirs ?

-Pas grand-chose. Une dissertation de 2 pages en français sur les auteurs du 19ème siècle et un texte à traduire en yona. Il fallait aussi s'entraîner en maîtrise et en prépa mais comme on a déjà réussi…

Ahh, aucun problème. J'adore le français, l'histoire et le yona et je déteste (cordialement) les maths.

-Moi, rajoute Juliane, j'ai aussi le texte yonique….

Normal, elle est avec nous.

-Et des calculs en maths.

-Argh ! Ma pauvre !

Ca c'était moi. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si j'exècre cette matière ? On devrait la bannir !

-Un jour il va falloir que tu comprennes que les maths ne sont pas si horribles, s'amuse Zoé.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'aime pas le sport et les maths !

-Tu lui en veux toujours de t'avoir fait courir sus la pluie pendant ½ alors que tu étais en T-Shirt ? Se moque-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas rigolé, elle, si elle avait été à ma place ! Sous ses tonnes de muscles se cache un dangereux pervers ! Mon T-Shirt était blanc ! Blanc ! Bon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait vu, mais bon…A vrai dire on ne voyait QUE mon soutien-gorge bleu nuit car l'équation mathématiques (si, si, mathématiques) blanc+ eau=transparent est malheureusement vrai, je peux vous l'assurer. La moitié des garçons présents me regardaient comme de la chair fraîche, ça ne fait pas plaisir !

-Toujours.

rouge

-Fini ! S'écrie Zoé.

-Pas la peine de crier, on a compris !

-J'ai pas été si longue que ça tout de même ?

-Si, murmurais-je, fataliste.

rouge

-C'est de ta faute ! Si on est en retard, c'est entièrement à cause de toi ! M'égosillais-je contre la cause de tous mes malheurs, alias Zoé. Si madame n'avait pas trouvé que sa queue-de-cheval était mal faite, on en serait pas là, à courir comme des tarées pour pas dépasser les 15 minutes de retard au terrain de Cazdoran. Ce qui semblait assez compromis.

Nous étions affalées sur les fauteuils, Zoé et moi, en attendant qu'Evelyn veuille bien sortir de la bibliothèque pour daigner nous accorder sa présence. Ou plutôt pour que nous allions –enfin- petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est pas tout, mais on a cours, et je n'ai jamais séché un seul cours ! Je ne suis arrivée en retard qu'une seule fois et je ne veux plus que ça arrive ! Je veux réusssiiiirrrr ! Je suis stressée le 2ème jour de l'année. Waouh, bravo Déalhya. Je n'imagine même pas ma tête à une semaine de ces tests ô combien importants. Peut-être aurais-je fondu ? Un grand jour pour l'humanité. Ma mort. On devrait me féliciter d'avoir autant stressé. Je recevrai même une médaille, à titre post-mortum hein. J'aurai préféré l'avoir de mon vivant, mais si c'est le seul moyen d'alléger le monde, alors je me sacrifierai, et la médaille sera la récompense de mon immense courage… Mais il faudra tout de même me ramasser. Et à la petite cuillère s'il-vous-plaît ! Je plaisante.

…

…

…

…

…

…J'en ai marre de faire des phrases longues.

J'ai faim. Je suis fatiguée. Et quand je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim. Tiens, si je vous décrivais la salle commune ?

Nous entrons grâce à un système d'empreintes digitales. Quand on entre, on voit tout d'abord les murs blancs tapissés de tapisseries, fresqués de fresques. Puis la cheminée chatoyante (merci les feux) apporter une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Puis des tables rondes de 2-3 personnes pour jouer aux cartes ou faire ses devoirs. Le gigantesque tapis lilas, recouvrant presque entièrement la pièce de sa douce fourrure. Le canapé pouvant contenir au moins 8 personnes et 4 fauteuils aussi moelleux que le canapé, le tout d'un blanc cassé. A droite, un passage secret dissimulé menant au 3ème étage (très pratique, vu que le Salon y est aussi). A gauche, un autre passage secret menant direct aux cuisines (je l'ai découvert en 2ème année par un 6ème). Et tout droit,…

Et là…

Oui, j'arrête.

Une immense baie vitrée faisant office de mur donnant sur le parc, le petit bout de rivière qui y est aussi, et même au loin la mer. C'est magnifique.

Quand on monte l'escalier menant au dortoir, on voit les lits lilas, l'odeur du lilas (ma préférée avec le muguet, les cerises et le chocolat), le tapis d'une blancheur immaculé, les affiches des stars préférés d'Amélia Fox sur le dessus de son lit, et le plafond diffusant une lumière violette. Nous avons aussi une baie vitrée, mais plus petite. Donnant elle aussi sur le parc, la mer et toutes les allées et venues. Et après on ose se demander comment fait Evelyn pour préparer ses vengeances. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut lancer un philtre d'amour d'ici et réussir ! Il y a mon lit, à côté de la salle de bains qui est juste après la fenêtre. Puis Amélia Fox, Evelyn et en face de moi, Zoé. Evelyn et moi avons tenu à ce qu'elle soit à côté du dressing pour qu'Amélia ne nous pique pas nos vêtements (elle a déjà essayé).En effet, le dressing compte une dizaine d'étagères et 2 penderies où sont accrochés toutes nos fringues, nos accessoires, nos chaussures… Ca ne me dérange pas de prêter mes affaires à Zoé et Evy mais pas à cette peste d'Amélia. A côté de moi, la salle de bains. Ou plutôt l'immense salle de bains. Tout d'abord une grande baignoire avec jacuzzi d'où s'échappe des odeurs, des couleurs et même des bulles parfois de la taille de ma tête. Une cabine de douche, 2 lavabos, des toilettes, 2 étagères pour qu'on mette nos produits, nos serviettes et nos peignoirs. Zoé, Evy et moi avons réussi à récupérer une étagère des griffes d'Amélia, mais elle a gardé l'autre. Depuis qu'on partage ce dortoir avec elle, nous sommes devenus des as pour ce qui est des protections autour de nos affaires. On trouve aussi un tapis lilas lui aussi, ainsi que pas mal de sèche-cheveux, chaises…

Ahhh… Voilà Evelyn ! J'ai faim !

 _2 minutes plus tard_

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez, assises dans les fauteuils, végétant comme des légumes ?Gronda Evelyn.

-Je suis carotte. Répondit Zoé.

-Non c'est moi la carotte ! Dis-je faiblement.

-Merlin, vous avez bu ou quoi ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Ah non, on a rien fait ! Hein Déalhya ! Paniqua Zoé qui venait de retrouver ses esprits, interrompant notre connexion légumienne, face à l'air d'Evelyn qui ressemblait à présent étrangement à un dragon.

-Gné ?

-On a rien bu ! On a rien fait !

-Euh… Oui oui ! On a rien fait ! On est restées à t'attendre ! Dis-je, ayant vu l'expression terrifiante qui régnait sur son visage. Un peu plus et c'est elle et non Zoé qui crache du feu !

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi. Etes. Vous. Dans. Cet. Etat. Pitoyable ?

-Mais on est bien, hein ? Hein Zoé ?

 **Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Pour ceux qui l'ont relus vous avez remarqué que j'avais recopié parfois les même passages, mais il fallait bien que je suive le fil de l'histoire ! En attendant le prochain chapitre, review ?**

 **Biz, Lily**


	2. J'aurai dû laisser cette mousse au choco

**J'aurai dû laisser cette mousse au chocolat**

 _Bonjour ! Je suis absolument désolée, mais j'avais fait un tableau pour l'emploi du temps et l'a enlevé, ce qui fait qu'on ne comprend plus rien. Sorry. En tous cas, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une vingtaine de vues, et pourtant personne n'a laissé de review. Pourquoi ? Ca ne va pas vous tuer, tout de même ! Je ne vais tout de même pas vous faire un speech à chaque chapitre pour que vous en laissiez ! Enfin, ce que je trouve vraiment triste, c'est qu'il y des auteurs de fiction qui quémande des reviews pour leur histoire mais là ils n'en ont pas mis. De toute manière, mon premier reviewer ou ma première revieweuse aura droit à une info…_

-Hmpfrrouihihihihihirouahouahhahahahahahaha!

-Bon Evy, t'es bien gentille à te tordre dans tous les sens par terre mais QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT HIER ?

-Wooh, t'es de mauvaise humeur, t'es vulgaire !

-Alors ?

-Eh bien… Vous étiez des carottes.

Je lui lançai un regard rempli d'incompréhension et d'incrédulité, la laissait se rouler par terre de rire à ce souvenir apparemment hilarant pour redevenir la Déalhya que tout le monde connaît, avec ses phrases grandiloquentes.

Je me retournais et entrais dans la salle de bains.

Bon, ça c'est dans l'idéal, mais ça ne pouvait se passer comme ça, il fallait qu'Amélia y soit déjà. Amélia, cruche professionnelle et fan des « Génies », pute.

-Fox. Pourrais-tu me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette salle de bains afin que je puisse prendre ma douche ? Dis-je gentiment, j'étais de mauvaise humeur le matin mais au moins je faisais des efforts.

-Non.

Blam. Elle avait dit ça d'un ton méprisant, comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire fourmi sur la cuvette des toilettes qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir d'écraser. Ou alors elle allait crier à l'aide pour que les « Génies » comme ils s'autoproclamaient (un groupe d'ultras beaux gosses prétentieux et arrogants, imbu d'eux-même et..) débarquent et que l'un d'eux l'embrassent et sortent ensemble et se marient et ait des enfants parfaits dans une maison parfaite dans une vie parfaite avec un travail parfait et qu'ils meurent en se tenant la main. Beurk. Il ne faut pas penser à des choses qu'y font vomir avant même le petit-déjeuner, je le note.

-Bon, Fox, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette salle de bains et presto.

-J'ai dit non, t'es conne ou quoi ? Tu te crois intelligente, mais t'es rien, et tu seras jamais rien parce que t'es qu'une conne coincée et que personne n'aime ! Tu te prends pour qui, face à moi, hein ?

Haha, c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se parle à elle-même. Sauf pour le coincée parce que c'est une marie-couche-toi-là, c'est bien connu. Merlin, (apparemment c'est le premier sorcier donc on ne jure que par lui et par son caleçon) retiens-moi de la frapper. Au fond, qu'est-ce qui me retiens de la frapper ?

Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Evelyn me dit :

-Je te couvre.

Toujours utile d'avoir une amie qui a une dent contre la personne que vous allez attaquer. Toujours.

Je déverrouille la porte avec l'air et attrape par le col (ou plutôt par la cravate, vu que cette conne ouvre toujours à moitié sa chemise pour faire « sexy » ou pute, c'est selon.) cette attardée mentale qui posait devant le miroir, la bouche en crapaud.

 **Attention, le passage suivant contient le record mondial d'insultes dans le moins de phrases possibles. Les -12 ans doivent sauter ce passage. Allez lire un livre, ça vaut mieux pour vous**.

-Alors toi, je pense que t'a besoin d'une petite leçon, hein ? Tellement conne que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu parles de toi. T'es la reine, ça oui. La reine des connes. Coincée t'as dit ? On n'a pas le même concept, toi et moi. Toi t'es une pute, moi je suis normale. Tu te crois belle, mais c'est faux. Tu sais que t'étais absente le jour de la distribution des cerveaux ? Ouvre les yeux, t'es qu'un objet, personne ne t'aime ! Tu n'es qu'une prostituée ! Oh pardon, j'ai dit _prostituée_ ? Excuse-moi, je voulais dire pute, elles au moins elles se font payer, pas vrai ? Essaye de te faire payer, pour voir. Je doute qu'un mec veuille de toi après ça. Et _toi_ , pour qui tu _te_ prends pour me parler comme ça ? Alors va chez les maternelles, même si je doute qu'il veuille d'une putain au cerveau astrophié, et laisse les grands tranquilles, OK ?

Elle hoche la tête, je la relâche et elle sort du dortoir. Une fois hors de ma portée, elle me crie :

-Tu te crois intelligente, avec tes grandes phrases ! Mais tu vas comprendre que je vaux mille fois mieux que toi, on veut pas de toi ici ! Quand tu te rendras compte que je suis la reine, tu viendras me baiser les pieds avec ta bave dégoutante et crois-moi, ce jour-là je t'écraserais.

Ahh… J'ai bien dit que je n'étais pas du matin, dans la liste de mes défauts ? Non ? Eh bah rajoutez-le.

Par contre je trouve ça très peu impressionnant d'attendre d'être loin de moi avant de cracher ses menaces. C'est petit… Par contre elle est encore plus conne que ce que je pensais. Elle veut être la reine des connes ! Bon le problème, je ne suis pas conne, donc le jour où je ne ferai que baisser les yeux devant elle, n'arrivera pas. Mais la bave dégoutante ? Je dors la bouche fermée et je mange proprement. Me dites pas que… Et si ! Elle prend les répliques que lui adressent les autres et les relancent. Comment je le sais ? Y'a un mec qui s'était assis près de moi qui lui a dit ça. Tellement conne qu'elle n'est pas capable d'improviser, de créer ses répliques à l'avance ou même, même d'en prendre dans des livres ! N'empêche là je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi débile, donc au fond peut-être ne sait-elle pas lire ? Et donc pas écrire. Voilà pourquoi elle passe son temps à se maquiller et à jouer l'allumeuse ! Mystère résolu. Elle sait rien faire d'autre.

-Evy, tu savais qu'on pouvait être aussi attardé mentalement ?

-Non. Bravo en tout cas, tu l'as bien rembarré. Heureusement que j'ai filtré l'air pour ne pas que vos paroles passent, sinon des premières années innocents aurait entendu trop de paroles grossières pour qu'elles rentrent toutes dans leur cerveau.

-Merci.

-Mais je pensais que tu ferais un meurtre, moi. En bonne amie, je t'aurai aidé à cacher le corps !

-Ca ne saurait tarder. Où est Zoé ?

-Elle a dit, je cite : « Sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, les voir voler au doux son de la liberté. »

-Elle s'est mise à la poésie ?

-Sais pas. On va manger ?

-Ah ah ! Je savais bien que c'était ton estomac qui te dirigeait !

-Très drôle. J'ai faim. Et tu ne t'ai pas regardée quand tu as faim.

-Je suis comment ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es une carotte.

-Euh...

Evelyn est un monstre. Je ne l'avais _never_ vue comme ça. Si vous la voyez au moment où je vous parle, partez. Tout de suite. Même une femme enceinte ne mange pas autant. 4 merguez, 2 cuisse de poulet, une salade de pâtes, des carottes crues, une tartiflette et voilà qu'elle insiste pour prendre de la mousse au chocolat. Vade retro, satanas ! Tu as déjà un yaourt à la fraise entre tes griffes ! C'est grave. Je me demande si on doit appeler l'hôpital. Vous comprenez, c'est peut-être contagieux, donc les autres patients pourraient être atteints. Dilemme cornélien. Ma meilleure amie ou les patients ? N'empêche, ce n'est peut-être pas Evelyn ! Quelqu'un s'est emparé de son corps ! C'est un morphal !

-Va-t'en, morphal !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Bon, je ne suis pas idiote, hein, il est peu probable que ce ne soit pas Evelyn en face de moi. Si je devais posséder quelqu'un, je prendrai quelqu'un sain d'esprit.

Mais on va comme même pas lui donne la mousse au chocolat.

-Tu ne l'auras pas ! Narguais-je en agitant le bol au-dessus de ma tête.

Qui glissa de mes doigts, sembla tournoyer dans les airs puis atterrir sur la tête de quelqu'un de la table voisine, celle des feux. Ô malheur. Aie pitié de moi. Je suis ta plus fidèle cliente, alors s'il te plaît, pas devant tout le monde, en plein déjeuner, avec la moitié du Salon qui a vu la trajectoire du bol. Pitié.

La personne qui a reçu le bol l'enlève de sa tête couverte de chocolat et prend une serviette devant lui pour s'essuyer un peu avant de se lever et de crier qui était la personne qui avait fait ça et lui promettre qu'il vivrait dans les pires tortures jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Gloups. Cette tête est toute droite reliée à… Janus Herson. Merde, c'est un membre des « Génies » les cons si vous voulez mon avis. Janus Herson, Attaquant talentueux feu, leader du groupe, suivi de Luka Kornloot, le dragueur par excellence, Adrian Gorniaud, le seul ayant un cerveau dans le groupe, l'intello, fan de Jessica Anderson et fou amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour. Et Théo Zang, qui connaît tout le monde, l'ami parfait et qui jure qu'il aime une fille plus que sa vie, le seul problème c'est que son visage reste flou dans ses rêves donc il ne voit que son corps. Il a carrément fait une annonce avec tous les détails du corps sauf ceux intimes, allez pas vous faire des idées. Je n'aimerais pas être cette fille, la pauvre ! En tout cas il sera déjà à ses pieds. Le tout intelligent, hyper beau et rajoutez le plus égo que vous ayez jamais vu et vous obtenez les « Génies » arrogants, prétentieux, m'as-tu-vu, présomptueux, imbu de leur petite personne… Enfin vous avez compris. Mais j'ai aussi un caractère parfois difficile, donc je fais le choix courageux, me lève, le regarde droit dans les yeux et dit :

-C'est moi.

Il me détaille. Euh ? Il n'est pas censé me gueuler dessus ? Il sourit. Argh ! J'ai compris ! Je vais devenir la cible de leur prochaine blague. Ou alors il me prend pour une fan. Mais je ne suis pas Amélia Fox, oh que non. Mes amies et moi sont l'un des seuls groupes à ne pas être à leur pieds. Il y a un petit groupe d'eau et de terre qui les regarde avec mépris (et qui sont leur cible préféré pour leurs petites blagues stupides) et 3 filles feux dont fait partie Jessica et qui sont sans doute les égales des maraudeurs questions intelligence. Notre groupe les égale aussi mais seulement pour les cours hein, pour le reste ce sont des purs cons si vous voulez mon avis. Donc je ne serai certainement pas sa prochaine petite amie qu'il larguera un mois plus tard, ça c'est sûr.

Il se tourne vers ses amis, leur dit :

-J'ai trouvé !

Se retourne vers moi, me fais un sourire éblouissant tandis Gorniaud me fait un faible sourire et que Kornloot m'évalue, comme s'il ne me jugeait pas à la hauteur (à la hauteur de quoi ?!) puis s'en vont. Toute la salle me regarde et je me rassois, me demandant si Herson n'était pas devenu subitement fou.

Juliane, Zoé et Evelyn me regarde comme si j'étais une tueuse à gages. C'est finalement Zoé qui écourte ma souffrance :

-Tu es amie avec Herson ? Traîtresse !

-Mais non ! Mais non ! Il est devenu fou !

-Hmm… Venez, il y a trop de monde ici.

Je la suis en dehors du Salon, nous montons les étages et Zoé m'agrippe soudainement et m'entraîne dans la salle du club de ballet magique. Elle ferme la porte, laissant passer Lyra qui me regarde avec de grands yeux et se tourne vers moi.

-Explications!

POV Luka

On discute tranquillement de notre projet. Adrian n'est absolument pas d'accord, mais ça c'était prévisible.

-Allez Adrian ! Je suis sûr qu'avec l'aide d'un air on peut y arriver !

-Et moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Faire un sort qui vous permettra de devenir invisible, je trouve ça complètement ridicule !

-Allez, imagine toutes les blagues qu'on pourra faire ni vu ni connu ! On pourra mettre des farces à tout le monde ! Et peut-être même verser un philtre d'amour dans le verre de ta chérie…Objecte mon frère de cœur.

-Non ! De toute manière je suis sûr que Jessica ne serait pas d'accord.

\- Allez, pour nous…

Adrian me regarde, regarde Janus puis me regarde puis regarde Janus et…

Splatch!

Un bol plein de mousse au chocolat vient d'atterrir sur la tête de mon presque frère. Il le retire, dévoilant sa tête pleine de chocolat, prends la serviette que lui tends Théo, s'essuie, se lève et se met à crier les pires tortures à l'encontre de celui qui a fait ça, et je me promets de l'aider à tout faire pour que chacune se réalise.

Un fille à la table des airs se lève et dit :

-C'est moi.

Elle nous regarde, comme pour défier quiconque de dire quelque chose.

Moi, je suis séché. Cette fille est magnifique. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs soyeux lui allant aux hanches, un teint de porcelaine, de magnifiques courbes, un caractère de feu, des jambes de déesse, pourquoi n'est-elle pas chez les feux ? Elle le mérite. Mais comme elle est air, elle est sûrement très intelligente, un point pour elle.… Hé minute ! Je remonte, croise ses yeux bleus-gris ensorcelant que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Kaye. La miss-je-sais-tout la plus prude que j'ai jamais vu. Il paraît qu'elle a tabassé Amélia Fox, mais comme c'est une cruche (Fox) je n'écoute pas trop les rumeurs sur elle, surtout que je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a lancé. Le seul truc qui m'intrigue chez cette fille, c'est que 1 elle n'est pas fan de nous et que 2 elle est Elements dans son équipe et à chaque fois que je l'ai vu jouer, je peux vous dire qu'elle est excellente, et qu'avec son amie Manian elle fait des étincelles. Miss-je-sais-tout est forte en Cazdoran, apparaît comme une fille drôle et cool, d'une assez grande puissance magique (à chaque match elle me dégomme) et je découvre maintenant qu'elle est _canon._ Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt ?

La voix de Janus qui s'est retourné vers nous me tire de mes pensées. « J'ai trouvé »

Attends, il ne compte pas la faire participer à notre projet ? Contre ! Il se tourne vers elle, fait un sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu et nous traîne en dehors du Salon. Je jette un regard méprisant à cette fille, il est hors de question qu'elle vienne !

-Janus, tu peux m'expliquer ce que …

Je coupe Théo et le secoue par les épaules.

-Il est hors de question qu'elle vienne ! Notre projet n'est pas fait pour les prétentieux ! Je…

-Qui nous appelé « les Génies » ?

-Pas faux.

C'est ça, rajoute une couche Théo, mais cette fille ne viendra pas!

POV Janus

Génial ! Contrairement à ce que pense Lulu, au début je n'avais pas trouvé l'air qui allait nous aider, mais tout autre chose… Mais en fait on va pouvoir faire les 2 !

Lulu a toujours eu une mauvaise opinion de cette fille pourtant pas mal du tout. Elle est intelligente, a un caractère parfois fougueux malgré le fait qu'elle soit air et eau, c'est une Elements douée (Je ne compte plus les fois où Luka est allé à l'infirmerie avec moi, parce qu'on avait volé à travers le terrain, qu'on était restés accrochés à un but ou même les fois où mon balai ne voulait plus m'obéir. Et le nombre d'écrasage au sol n'est même pas comparable.), elle a de la répartie, mais jusqu'ici, je n'aurai pas dit qu'elle était belle. Et elle n'est _pas_ belle, c'est carrément une créature de rêve. Un visage fin, des lèvres pleines, des yeux bleus-gris, un teint à faire pâlir un mort, des fines jambes s'étendant à l'infini, un ventre plat, des courbes harmonieuses, des mains de pianistes, et la touche finale : des cheveux noirs brillants flottant autour de ses hanches. Sérieux, je me demande comment j'ai pu rater ça. En tout cas, je n'ai pas raté le regard de Luka et Théo. La bouche ouverte ils sont l'air vachement cons comme même. Je me demande comment l'uniforme peut aller aussi bien à quelqu'un. Bon, à part à nous, mais c'est pas comparable. Et je rajoute Jessica aussi, sinon Adrian me tuerait. Trop de filles m'attendent pour mourir aussi jeune ! Et je n'ai pas encore démontré que l'âme sœur n'existait pas. C'est vrai, quoi ! Si je vivais en Chine, je rêverais d'une Ming-Foo, d'une Lee-Lou ou d'une Ling ! Et puis, de toute manière, je ne rêve d'aucune fille, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Je trouve ça assez… dégradant. S'empêcher de vivre pour une fille qui ne te connaît peut-être même pas, je trouve ça absurde ! Je préfère faire fantasmer les filles. Même si ça ne va jamais plus loin que les bisous. J'attends quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment, et pas une fan éperdue de moi seulement pour ma beauté, ma popularité et mon sens de l'humour. Je privilégie avant tout la confiance et la franchise. Je veux qu'on m'aime moi, dans n'importe quelle situation. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette envie, mais c'est comme ça. Quand je pense à ces pauvres filles qui bavent devant nos photos et imaginent nos performances au lit… Ce qui est complètement faux ! En 3ème année, l'année où nous sommes devenus populaires, je suis sorti avec une fille, Ada, Ava je crois. Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois qu'on a rompu, cette Ava a lancé une rumeur sur mes performances, mes cadeaux, et depuis les paris sur la taille de mon « engin » vont bon train. Inutile de vous dire que là, j'étais très étonné quand pas mal de fans sont venues en gloussant, des mini-jupes au ras des fesses. Je crois même qu'il y avait des garçons… J'ai rien contre les homos, mais moi je suis 100% hétéro, ça j'en suis sûr. Eurk ! Bon, maintenant je prends soin de ne rien sous-entendre devant les autres, autant ne pas alimenter les rumeurs sur des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui plairait bien à notre petit Théo… Après tout, la description coïncide, non ?

Le problème, c'est que Luka a l'air pas mal mordu de cette fille. J'ai rarement vu Luka baver sur autre chose que de la nourriture. Ca veut dire qu'elle lui plaît. Ahh, que faire ? Si ça se trouve, Lulu va sortir avec elle et la jeter après car il n'aura pas tilté qu'il l'aimait vraiment et aura juste cru qu'il avait une attirance physique. N'empêche, vu sa « plastique » je veux bien lui pardonner sa bêtise. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'il sorte avec elle, et c'est pas gagné. Je ne lui connais aucun petit copain, elle n'est pas du tout une allumeuse, plutôt une première de classe. La répartie qu'elle a va le déstabiliser car il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, sa puissance physique et magique aussi, et le résultat va être désastreux!

POV Déalhya

Désastreux. C'est le mot. Je viens d'aller voir Juliane et croyez-moi, c'est catastrophique. A la limite de l'apocalypse.

Tout le monde murmure sur mon passage. Je ne savais pas que les gens avaient une imagination aussi fertile. Il faudrait arrêter de les abreuver de conneries, à force de les arroser ils ne peuvent plus être à sec et c'est très mauvais pour le moral. Je pourrais faire une liste des plans farfelus que pensent tous les gens. Que ces très chers Génies m'auraient tabassée, ou alors qu'ils auraient tous les quatre abusés de moi, ou encore le fait qu'ils aient réussi à me renvoyer. Décidément, j'ai le moral à zéro. Tout ça pour une simple gaffe… Je me suis expliquée avec Zoé. Elle est restée sceptique au début mais elle a fini par me dire que ça ne me ressemblait pas de devenir amie avec _eux_. Et puis, j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais je suis vraiment gaffeuse. Mais vraiment. Toujours faire attention où tu poses les pieds, si tu n'as pas quelque chose à côté de toi sur le point de se renverser… Heureusement que Lyra, dans toute sa gratitude, a finalement mis ses yeux rivières à la recherche d'un quelconque danger. Et le reste de la bande s'y est mise aussi. C'est beau, l'amitié. Tout ça pour dire que je marche seule vers le parc, plus précisément vers les vestiaires de Cazdoran, Zoé et Evy étant déjà parties, avec mon sac de sport sur l'épaule, maudissant intérieurement les élèves et le prof de sport. Grr. Car on a aussi un uniforme de sport, toujours le même. Seule la salle change selon les saisons. Le terrain de Cazdoran et une salle de sport au 6ème étage. Car quand je dis salle de sport, c'est tous les sports possibles ! Elle change de forme selon ce que l'on veut pratiquer. Patinoire, piscine… Et cet uniforme est tout sauf beau ! Un legging arrivant aux genoux, des baskets au couleur de sa maison (blanches, et vu que notre maison ressemblerait à un hôpital sinon, lilas, cependant notre couleur reste le blanc.), un T-shirt blanc ou lilas, et un léger pull gris chiné. Les garçons ont des shorts noirs, des baskets blanches, des T-shirts blancs et des pulls noirs. Très moches, mais nous au moins nous n'avons pas que du blanc et du noir. On dirait les SM avec leurs anciennes photos. Aucune couleur. Le noir est l'absence de couleur et le blanc est le mélange de toutes les couleurs. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée pour le gris. Un mélange de la moitié des couleurs peut-être ?

Je cours comme une dératée depuis 2 heures et ça ne m'enchante pas du tout. Je vous explique, pas de panique. Le prof a fait des groupes selon notre niveau. Bon, après c'est un peu de ma faute, si je n'avais pas couru aussi vite, je ne serais pas arrivée 3ème, avec Zoé 1er et une jolie fille du nom de Mélanie, 2ème. Une fille sympa, mais sans plus. J'aurai donc pu me qualifier pour le _2_ _ème_ groupe, qui court à un rythme plus modéré, plutôt qu'avec les 5 premières, en comptant Leïla Gourdaut et Clémence Disley.

Mais je me suis jurée, en 2ème année, année où mon corps c'est allongé et a pris des courbes, que je serai excellente dans toutes les matières, pour ne pas passer pour la grande blonde sans cervelle qu'on dirait presque que je suis. Et ni le sport, ni les maths ne font exception. Le sport, ça va, j'adore bouger mon corps, c'est le prof que je n'aime pas. Les maths, là ça se complique. Une seule petite erreur, une seule virgule de travers, et plouf ! Tout est faux, malgré le fait que tu as passé 6 heures sur cette équation à 9 inconnus. De quoi en décourager plus d'un. Pour en revenir à notre course, vous ai-je déjà dit que le parc est très, trèès grand ? Car oui, on doit faire le tour du parc. Ca va de 45 minutes pour les plus lents, à 15 minutes pour les plus rapides. Dois-je préciser de quelle catégorie je fais partie ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, victoooiiiiiiirrrreeeee ! Je vois la ligne d'arrivée ! A ce moment-là, je ne sens plus mes jambes, comme si elles volaient. Je cours, je cours, j'accélère, je sens mes jambes me porter. C'est étrange comme sensation… Même Zoé ne ressent pas ça. Je suis la seule à sentir ça. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, mes jambes s'envolent, littéralement. 4 mètres. Je dépasse Mélanie. Car rien, même pas le sprint final ne peut lutter contre _ça_. Dès que je vois la ligne d'arrivée, mon corps ne sent aucune douleur, aucun muscle endolori. Je pourrais me faire planter un couteau dans le cœur que je ne sentirais rien. Mon corps aurait mal, du sang coulerait, je mourrais, mais sans douleur. Comme si mon esprit se détachait de mon enveloppe charnelle. C'est plutôt pratique, je l'avoue, sauf si tu te tords la cheville à ce moment-là. Je ne sentirais rien, je continuerai à courir jusqu'à la fin où je m'apercevrai que j'ai mal, et qu'il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Et pourtant, je vous assure que je ne triche pas ! Durant le sport, nous portons un patch qui nous empêche d'utiliser nos pouvoirs. Je pourrais écrire une chanson là-dessus tellement ça me fascine. Comme si ma tête se vidait…

Les feuilles tourbillonnent,

Aucune jambe ne flageole

Juste voler,

Mes jambes me portent,

Esquivent, supportent

Voler, voler,

Dépasser tous les concurrents,

Sentir les regards sur moi comme des aimants

Voler, voler,

Je cours, je cours et j'accélère,

Je plane, tel l'air

Juste voler,

Regarder la ligne d'arrivée,

Le vent semble face à moi s'essoufler

Juste voler,

Courir, courir sans réfréner,

Cet instinct qui me dit « c'est gagné »

Voler, voler,

Dépasser ce participant,

Qui paraît courir très lentement

Voler, voler,

Dans les méandres de ma tête,

Tout se vide, c'est la fête

Juste voler,

Ce sentiment en moi disparaît,

Ce songe qui est trop vite brisé

Juste voler,

Pourtant en moi aucune peur,

Même si je disparais de ma torpeur

Voler, voler,

Juste une amère déception,

Malgré les « Félicitations ! »

Voler, voler,

Je franchis cette ligne délimitée,

Tout est fini, terminé

Gagner, gagner.

Mouais. Elle ne rentrerait pas dans le top 10. Faut voir le côté positif, le cours est fini, on peut se changer et prendre une douche!

Je sors tranquillement des vestiaires, les cheveux trempés, avec ce sempiternel sac de sport qui mériterait d'être brûlé. C'est de sa faute si je dois faire sport !

Je vois sur la dernière marche de l'escalier menant au parc, Jessica Anderson, semblant visiblement m'attendre. Que fait-elle ici ? Je parle parfois avec elle, mais rien d'autre. Je peux juste dire que Gorniaud a bon goût, c'est le prototype de la fille parfaite. Même si je ne l'envie pas, je n'aime pas être sous les projecteurs. Ce qui ne répond en rien à la question que je viens de me poser. Que fait-elle ici ?

 _Ah ah ! Que lui veut Jessica ? En tous ça, vous n'avez aucune excuse pour ne pas mettre de review, même pas le j'ai-pas-le-temps, parce que sinon, que faites-vous ici, à lire mes histoires ? Ah, et au fait, j'ai décidé que pendant ces 3 jours je posterais (jeudi, vendredi, samedi et peut-être dimanche si j'ai le temps). Après, on revient à un rythme normal, c'est-à-dir fois par semaine. Pas plus! Esclavagistes! Et, concernant la fic, je souhaiterai qu'un fanfictioneur expérimenté puisse me donner des conseils pour améliorer mon écriture et me familiariser avec le site, parce que je galère un peu... C'est pour ça que c'est important de donner son avis! Améliorer la fic!_

 _Miaou*c*_

 _Lily_


	3. Jessica Anderson

**Chapitre 3 : Jessica Anderson**

 _Voili voilà, le 3_ _ème_ _chapitre est posté ! Je tiens à m'excuser (ça devient une habitude) des textes énormes et tout collés, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de faire un espace pour signifier que ça se passe quelque temps après, soit ça s'efface soit ça écrit rouge ! J'espère que cette fois-ci, ça mettra la barre !_

 _Merci énormément à_ _Les Feuilles d'Automne_ _, ma première revieweuse !_

* * *

 **Résumé :**

 **Je vois sur la dernière marche de l'escalier menant au parc Jessica Anderson, semblant visiblement m'attendre. Que fait-elle ici ? Je parle parfois avec elle, mais rien d'autre, rien qui nécessite de me voir. Je peux juste dire que Gorniaud a bon goût, c'est le prototype de la fille parfaite. Même si je ne l'envie pas, je n'aime pas être sous les projecteurs. Ce qui ne répond en rien à la question que je viens de me poser. Que fait-elle ici, à m'attendre ?**

* * *

Elle me sourit.

-Déalhya ! J'aimerais te parler.

-Euh Ok ?

Ok, ok, ne me jugez pas ! Vous vouliez que je réponde quoi ? « Ah oui, tu savais que _a+b=x2_? Bon bref, je ne voulais pas te parler pour ça mais pour l'influence politico-historique qu'a eu … ». Nan mais, je ne suis pas une fayote moi !

Elle se dirige vers le petit bout de rivière qui coule lentement se jeter vers la mer. Elle s'assoit sur le banc et je fais de même. Holà ça a l'air sérieux !

-J'ai remarqué ce qui s'est passé dans le Salon ce matin. On peut en parler si tu veux.

-Parler de quoi ?

Vous avez compris vous ? Moi j'ai rien capté. C'est rare, ça ! Elle me jette un regard de compassion.

-De ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi. Voyons, ce sont des garçons populaires, tu penses qu'ils vont sciemment te laisser tranquille après que tu ais attaqué leur leader ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils sont à l'origine de la plupart des rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, c'est évident !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, là, j'ai envie de la gifler. Je ne suis absolument pas groupie de cette bande, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se vengent de moi, même si une petite voix me chuchote le contraire. Mais l'air de Jessica, que j'aimais bien pourtant, me donne envie de la frapper. Et cet air de miss-je-sais-tout prétentieux me donne plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Elle ne souhaite sans doute qu'une chose, me rallier à la cause de les-Génies-sont-tous-des-cons. Tout d'un coup, toute l'estime que j'avais pour elle tombe en miettes. Cette fille n'est qu'une hypocrite. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle leur en veut tant. Mis à part le fait qu'Adrian soit complètement amoureux d'elle, elle n'a rien de plus à leur reprocher que moi. Oui, ce sont des purs connards prétentieux et injustes, mais ils ne sont pas réellement méchants. Sauf Kornloot bien entendu. Et aussi Herson et Zang. Et aussi Gorniaud avec son air niais qu'il arbore à chaque fois qu'il voit Anderson. Bon en fait je ne les aime vraiment pas. Mais je reconnais qu'ils ont des qualités, chose dont elle n'est visiblement pas au courant.

-Je te remercie énormément de ta _compassion_ , mais j'ai des affaires plus importantes que de m'acharner sur des garçons qui n'en valent pas la peine. Et je suis sûre que tu participeras avec plaisir aux rumeurs qui circulent sur moi. Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, hein ?

Elle est complètement hébétée devant tant d'hostilité de ma part, surtout avec le ton amère et rageur sur lequel j'ai prononcé mon petit discours. Elle doit se demander où est-ce qu'elle a gaffé. Sur toute la ligne, chérie. Je suis gentille, mais faut pas me prendre pour une conne. Tu as joué, tu as cru que tu avais gagné, mais je peux t'assurer que tu vas perdre. Ne jamais réveiller le lion qui dort en moi, sinon c'est la dernière chose que vous verrez. Et Jessica Anderson va s'en mordre les doigts, je le jure devant Morgane. Oh oui, et Evelyn va se faire un plaisir de m'aider.

-Et donc elle t'a roulé dans la farine ?

-En gros c'est ça.

-Oui ! Je propose une abominable rumeur sur son compte, qui détruira sa réputation d'ange !

-Non, non, il faut quelque chose de plus profond.

Quelque chose qui la fera tomber plus bas que terre, et dont elle ne se relèvera pas, ou du moins pas indemne. Et il ne faut pas qu'on puisse m'accuser. Je souris. J'avais trouvé mon plan diabolique. Ce n'était pas des coups dans le dos qu'on se faisait entre étudiants, non, c'était bien pire… Car une fois le lion déclenché, il demandera de l'aide au serpent. Et, un sourire sardonique collé sur mon visage, j'exposais mon plan à Evelyn qui me rendit mon rictus au centuple une fois qu'il fut entièrement raconté.

POV Luka

Hmpff ! Faire déplacer sa majesté juste pour voir une fille ! Ma bonté me perdra. J'allais manger les plats se trouvant devant moi lorsque notre Adrian national a vu sa Jessie-Chérie se diriger vers le parc. Nous voilà donc, cachés derrière un buisson bien trop petit pour cacher 2 personnes, à écouter la conversation d'Anderson et de Kaye, tranquillement assises sur un banc. Kaye a l'air complètement perdue, au moins elle n'en sait pas plus que nous.

-J'ai remarqué ce qui s'est passé dans le Salon ce matin. On peut en parler si tu veux.

Alors là, Kaye est larguée.

-Parler de quoi ?

Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Inclinez-vous devant ma grandeur !

Elle prend le visage de quelqu'un qui sait tout sur tout, et la regarde avec dans les yeux une compassion absolue. Qui sonne faux.

-De ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi. Voyons, ce sont des garçons populaires, tu penses sciemment qu'ils vont te laisser tranquille après ce que tu as fait à leur leader ?

Pardon, le leader c'est moi !

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ils sont à l'origine de la plupart des rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, c'est évident !

Je bouilli littéralement sur place. Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Elle ne sait rien, nous n'avons rien fait, et cette petite idiote ose nous accuser ! Comment un mec comme Adrian peut-il aimer une fille comme… comme… cette chose ?! Kaye semble tout à coup furieuse. Je compatis, pauvre mortelle! Puis son visage devient un masque de froideur et elle dit très calmement, mais avec une pointe de colère et d'amertume dans la voix :

-Je te remercie énormément de ta _compassion_ , mais j'ai des affaires plus importantes que de m'acharner sur des garçons qui n'en valent pas la peine. Et je suis sûre que tu participeras avec plaisir aux rumeurs qui circulent sur moi. Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, hein ?

Et elle s'en va, après lui avoir lancé un regard méprisant, laissé planter cette cruche qui a un air complètement hagard.

Wow ! Ca c'est de la répartie ! Je l'aime beaucoup, Kaye, finalement. Elle a réussi à fermer le clapet à Anderson, c'est presque impossible ! Par contre, les garçons qui n'en valent pas la peine, c'est totalement faux ! La preuve! Ecoutez, _je suis un dieu_ , cette chanson a été faite pour moi !

Anderson se lève, hurle en s'adressant à Kaye qu'on ne voit même plus.

-Tu vas le regretter ! On marche soit avec moi, soit contre moi ! Et je te préviens, tu fais partie de la liste de ceux qui vont le regretter, avec les Génies ! Et encore, avant eux ! Au moins, Gourniaud fait grimper ma côte de popularité, il a au moins une utilité !

 _Connasse_.

Je me tourne d'un air désolé vers mon meilleur ami qui est figé, un air de douleur infinie sur le visage.

-Vieux frère…

POV Déalhya

-Bon, laissez vos plans de côté et venez manger, on doit aller dans la serre 2 ! S'exclame Zoé, la voix de la raison.

Evelyn et moi se regardons, esquissons un sourire et nous nous levons joyeusement pour aller manger. Dans une semaine, le plan commence…

* * *

POV Janus

Bon, que font-ils ? On avait prévu de manger ensemble, et voilà que ces 2 zigotos ne sont plus là. J'entends Théo se plaindre sur le fait qu'il va mourir s'il ne mange pas dans l'immédiat.

-Manges, moi je vais les voir. Je te rejoins plus tard !

Je vais voir des groupies à la table des eaux, elles pourront sûrement me renseigner !

-Salut Januuuuuuus ! Glousse-t-elles en cœur, elles ont dû faire des répétitions !

-Salut les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu Luka et Adrian ?

-Si.

C'est une jeune brunette qui a parlé. Elle me regarde une seconde dans les yeux, puis les baisse en rougissant.

-Où ? Demandais-je impatiemment.

-Ils allaient vers le parc.

Je les remerciais et parti en direction du parc. C'est bien beau, mais où ? C'est que le parc ressemble plus à une plaine s'étendant à l'infini qu'à un parc. Mais une plaine vachement belle, tout de même.

J'entends finalement Luka. « Vieux frère… »… Il a l'air triste. Que se passe-t-il ?

Finalement je vois Luka qui a passé ses bras autour d'Adrian qui semble… Pleurer ?

-Adrian?Le concerné et Luka lèvent la tête.

* * *

POV Déalhya

Nous mangeons gaiement en bavardant. Vous voulez savoir ce que je mange ? Non ? Pas grave, je vous le dis comme même.

J'ai pris des concombres à la crème, du saumon grillé avec du riz, et des délicieux pancakes nappés de chocolat. Quoi? Oui je sais, c'est mal, mais je mérite bien ça après tout ce sport. Et ce n'est pas comme si je voulais devenir une mannequin anémique! N'importe quel corps est beau, peu importe ce qu'en pense les autres!

Lyra a pris du gratin dauphinois, de la salade avec des œufs crus, ainsi qu'une banane.

Evelyn mange des carottes, du blé à la tomate, des gâteaux et des fraises.

Juliane s'est servie de concombres, de ratatouille avec du riz en plus d'une tarte aux fraises.

Et enfin Zoé, avec des tomates, des lasagnes et une pomme. Et des pancakes, elle ne peut pas résister, comme moi.

Tout ça est P-A-S-S-I-O-N-A-N-T, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais, moi aussi ça me fascine !

-Hey, il est 54, je vais en histoire! Annonça Lyra

-Ok ! Répondis joyeusement Zoé.

Soudain, Juliane blêmit effroyablement.

-Les filles ?

-Oui ?

-Il est 54.

Et ? Demanda Evelyn qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-J'ai sport.

-Ah merde ! Vite, cours ! S'écrie Zoé.

-Euh… Intervenais-je.

-Quoi ?

-On a botanique.

Zoé et Evy-Jolie (ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et ça rime en plus ! Haha ! D'une pierre, deux coups, foi de Kaye !) se regardèrent et se mirent à courir avec moi, essayant de ne pas arriver en retard. Dès le deuxième jour, magnifique.

* * *

-Nous pouvons donc admirer cette superbe plante qu'est la _Serpilnas Occultores_ , plante fascinante s'il en est. Cette plante, en effet, ne fleurit qu'une fois tous les 5 ans. Tous les 5 ans, à la pleine lune, elle donne une fleur d'environ 20cm de largeur et 15cm de longueur, d'une couleur mauve spécifique à cette espèce…

C'est le baratin que nous donne M. Feuillet, prof de jardinage ou de SVP (sciences et vie des plantes) (je sais que vous êtes déçus, ce n'est pas s'il-vous-plaît), c'est comme vous voulez. Très ennuyeux. Je me suis désintéressée de cette chose depuis que je sais qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt médical ou animal. Elle sert juste à être admirée, et franchement, qui veut admirer cette mocheté?

Honnêtement, on aurait mieux fait d'arriver en retard, on aurait rien raté. C'aurait même été bénéfique, je n'aurais pas eu à remplir mon cerveau de trucs… Insipides. Je veux bien jouer l'élève modèle, mais si j'apprends des choses ! Et croyez-moi, la _Serpilnas Occultores_ ne m'apprends rien. A par que si jamais je l'ai dans mon jardin, je la tue direct. Une plante aussi moche, c'est hors de question que je la vois à chaque vacances !

Mais, j'écris le cours sur mon cahier de notes, fidèle à mes résolutions. Le jardinage ne suscite aucun intérêt en moi, mais au moins j'ai de bonnes notes. Yes, sir !

-Euh, Déalhya, tu es la seule à écrire, me dis Zoé.

-Faux, il y a aussi Caroline Sépia.

-Oui, mais elle c'est normal, son père est passionné de botanique mais son prof était nul, donc il demande à sa fille de lui passer ses notes une fois qu'elle n'en a plus besoin, objecte Evelyn en dessinant ce qui semble être la plante, avec le prof lui parlant amoureusement. Elle doit se dire, tout comme moi, que le prof est plantophile. Ou du moins un truc comme ça, je ne suis pas très renseignée niveau relation amoureuse avec une plante, ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

-Pourquoi je me demande comment tu sais cela alors que je le sais très bien ?

-Parce que tu es impressionnée par mon savoir ! Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est pour pouvoir faire du chantage ou quelque truc du genre si besoin…

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas avec ça que tu feras du chantage ?

-T'inquiètes, j'ai d'autres informations, dont des assez embarrassantes…

Zoé se retint de rire, ce qui nous donna envie de rire aussi. Non mais regardez-la ! Le visage rouge et les joues gonflés, le corps tressautant sur sa chaise et les yeux qui pleurent, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres pincés, elle était à mourir de rire !

* * *

POV Janus

Nous étions dans notre dortoir, de la nourriture sur la table de nuit, en train d'essayer de consoler Adrian qui était plongé dans un profond mutisme. Etait-il encore capable de parler ? Luka m'a tout raconté. Je suis révulsé. Cette fille que je pensais être quelqu'un de très bien, est tout le contraire de ce que je pensais. Hypocrite, égoïste, méchante, prétentieuse, égocentrique… Alors que j'étais persuadé que malgré le fait qu'elle ne nous aimait pas elle finirait avec notre intello. Et qu'elle était belle, intelligente, gentille, altruiste, sympa, humble, honnête… En tous cas, la seule chose positive que je vois là-dedans, c'est qu'Adrian sait qui est vraiment Anderson. Et aussi que Kaye est plutôt sympa au final ! Elle pourra peut-être nous aider à nous venger…

-Luka, Théo, je vais voir quelqu'un, occupez-vous d'Adrian.

Théo hoche la tête, Luka semble se demander où je vais mais ne dit rien.

Il faut que je vois Kaye. Où sont les airs de 4ème année à cette heure-ci ? Zut… J'aurai dû me renseigner, même si je n'aurai jamais pu prévoir ça !

Après mûre réflexion, je décide de me promener dans le parc. Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien, après l'air confiné du dortoir et l'ai dévasté d'Adrian. Le pauvre, il est amoureux d'elle depuis 4 ans, et elle le remercie de la pire des manières. Il a été sympa, ne l'a pas collée, a été agréable (et niais) à chaque fois qu'il la voyait… Honnêtement, on ne peut rien lui reprocher, contrairement à miss-Connasse-Anderson. Si si, c'est son nom, je vous assure !

Je regarde les élèves du cours de sport courir dans tous le parc. Soudain, je vois une des amies de Kaye, Juliane je crois. Je m'avance et arrive à sa hauteur.

-Hé Juliane, c'est ça ?

Elle me regarde avec étonnement.

-Oui, mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours, toi aussi ?

Je balaye l'argument d'un geste de la main, et lui demande, en continuant de courir :

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Kaye ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

Elle fronce les sourcils encore plus si c'est possible.

-Et qu'est-ce ?

-Secret.

Elle me regarde, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne dira rien sans raison valable, encore moins à moi.

-Bon, ok mais tu le dis à personne.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Eh ben, elle a parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre de quelque chose qui nous concerne, et finalement elle s'est emportée contre la personne qui parlait de nous en mal.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Anderson a parlé de l'incident de ce matin à Déalhya en la faisant passer pour une conne, Déalhya a compris que depuis le début elle faisait semblant d'être sympa et s'est emportée, c'est ça ?

-Comment t'as su ? Demandais-je, effaré.

-Je suis au courant, vois-tu, je pense être son amie, me répond Juliane comme si elle expliquait que non, 1+1 ne fait pas 3 à un gosse de 4 ans.

Je grommelais des excuses mais elle me coupa.

-Et en quoi cela vous concerne ? Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas pour parler de la mousse au chocolat que tu t'es reçu –très joli tir au passage, tu sais que tu devrais te coiffer comme ça tous les jours ?- mais pour autre chose, non ?

Argh, cette fille est trop forte. Elle a réponse à tout et devine tout, comme Kaye. Mais sa voix est plus calme et douce, tel l'eau quelle est. Attends, Kaye a 4 amies ? Et elles sont toutes intelligentes comme ça ? Euh, finalement c'est Déalhya pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ces filles me déteste, même si elle le fait déjà. Glups.

-T'as raison. Bon, tu dois être au courant qu'Adrian est fou d'Anderson ? Eh bien…

Je me grattai la tête, gêné de révéler ça à une fille que je connais à peine, trahissant mon ami. Mais quelque chose me dit que si elle le dit à quelqu'un, ce sera une personne de confiance. Et puis, c'est une amie de Déalhya, elle finirait bien par le savoir, je dirais juste un détail de plus.

-Il a entendu toute la conversation avec Luka, et à la fin quand Déalhya est partie- elle haussa les sourcils à ce changement brutal de nom- Anderson la menacé, disant qu'elle faisait partie des personnes qui regretteront, et qu'elle était la première de la liste, juste devant nous, car au moins Adrian augmentait sa réputation.

-Aie…

-Tu l'as dit…

-Tu permets que j'informe mes amies ? Je pense que ça les concerne.

J'hochai la tête, après tout c'est vrai, Déalhya est concernée.

-Et tu voudrais lui dire quoi ?

-Proposer une vengeance, nous pour Adrian, elle pour elle.

-Oh ? Tu sais, elle a déjà concocté une vengeance avec Evelyn, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une simple vengeance de collégienne, c'est carrément un truc dont elle ne se remettra pas et cela, sans qu'on puisse les accuser.

-Ah ouais ? Intéressant, promis je dirais rien. Mais je peux participer ? En toute discrétion, ajoutais-je devant son air affolé.

-Tu veux dire faire partie du plan ? Je pense qu'il faut voir Déalhya pour ça, mais l'approche risque d'être rude, elle ne t'aime pas et moi non plus, même si tu n'es pas si terrible.

-Toi non plus, tu es plutôt sympa.

-Merci. Elle est dans la serre 2, mais elle en a pour 2 heures, comme moi.

-Une heure.

-Ca reste comme même une heure à sécher les cours –on voyait qu'elle désapprouvait ça mais qu'elle comprenait que ça puisse être dur pour Adrian- sans te faire remarquer.

-J'irais dans le dortoir.

-Vas-y alors, c'est le dernier tournant, le prof va te voir.

-Tu cours vite dis-donc, presque aussi vite que moi !

-C'est ça d'être amie avec Zoé et Déalhya, tu deviens très forte en sport.

-Elles sont si forte que ça ? En Cazdoran ok, mais je ne les jamais vu courir.

-Tu les connais mal, Herson! En gros ce sont des fusées. Zoé est toujours première et Déalhya 2 ou 3ème.

-Pfiouu, déclarais-je, stupéfait. Mais tu sais tu peux m'appeler Janus.

Elle me regarda, amusée de mes gamineries.

-Et pourquoi elles courent aussi vite ?

-Zoé a ça dans le sang et Déalhya, eh bien, elle court très vite mais elle arrive à être parfois à côté de Zoé grâce à une chose.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je, intéressé.

\- Quand elle voit la ligne d'arrivée, elle ne ressent plus aucune douleur et on dirait qu'elle vole tellement elle va vite. Comme si le vent la portait. Finit-elle en souriant.

-Meri pour ces précieux conseils, douce Juliane !

Elle afficha une moue surprise et me répéta de partir, ce que je fis.

Finalement, cette fille était très gentille, intelligente et sympathique. Et jolie, en plus ! Douce et altruiste, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour Adrian ! Bon, peut-être un peu méfiante et timide, mais personne n'est parfait ! Il va peut-être se remettre de son chagrin d'amour plus rapidement qu'il ne le croit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le caser avec elle ! Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour Déalhya. Luka ou Théo ? Ou peut-être ne voudra-t-elle aucun des 2. Ce serait triste. C'est compris, je me mets en mode Cupidon ! Déalhya Kaye, bientôt tu seras en couple !

* * *

Adrian avait l'air d'aller mieux, il ne pleurait plus. Mais il resté dans son lit, refusant de sortir pour aller manger, ce qui avait obligé Théo à aller au cuisine une nouvelle fois, toutes les provisions –presque toutes constituées de chocolat- ayant été mangées.

Je m'imaginai Adrian et Juliane ensemble. Adrian, grand, les cheveux bruns clair, les yeux gris anthracite, la peau pâle de tout ce temps passé à la bibliothèque, il était séduisant, du moins sans les cernes et ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Juliane, de jolis cheveux blonds vénitiens s'étirant jusque dans le bas de son dos, des grands yeux rappelant les forêts boisés des pays scandinaves, des tâches de rousseurs piquetant son visage ovale, un nez droit et fin. Elle était petite et était tout ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « mignonne ». Ce n'était certainement pas une bombe, mais c'était le genre d'Adrian, je pense. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

Je regardai ma montre et me levai d'un bon.

-Les gars, j'y vais.

Sans attendre leur réponse, je descendais les innombrables escaliers constituant cet Institut –maudit soit celui qui les a construits !- Je déboulai dans le Hall, sous les regards étonnés des premiers arrivants qui devaient se rendre à leur prochain cours ou qui étaient tout simplement libérés, et courrai dans le parc, me dirigeant vers les serres qui allaient être enlevées de tous ces élèves dans quelques secondes. J'arrivai finalement devant la serre 2 au moment où la cloche sonnait. Je repris mon souffle puis me redressai, et attendit ma cible qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, riant avec ses amies.

-Déalhya !

La concernée se retourna et sembla surprise de me voir ici.

-Herson. Dit-elle froidement. Que me veux-tu ?

-Je voudrais te parler en privé.

Elle fronca les sourcils, exactement comme Juliane, et demanda après un temps d'arrêt à Zoé Manian et Evelyn je-sais-pas-quoi, je connais pas tout le monde non plus–que j'appelerai Evelyn et Zoé, fidèle à ma résolution que je me suis faite après avoir vu à quel point ces filles étaient _intelligentes_ \- de l'attendre dans la salle commune, disant qu'elle reviendrait sans doute avec Juliane.

Elle se tourna vers moi

-Donc, Herson ? Tu viens pour te venger ?

-Non, non, mais appelle moi Janus.

-Pour moi tu resteras Herson, alors dis vite avant que je m'énerve.

-T'es pas censée être calme ?

-Pas avec toi.

-Je viens car je veux venger Adrian d'Anderson.

-Hein ?

-Luka et Adrian était dans un buisson à côté de vous. Ils ont tout entendu, et une fois que tu es partie, elle a dit exactement :

« Tu vas le regretter ! On marche soit avec moi, soit contre moi ! Et je te préviens, tu fais partie de la liste de ceux qui vont le regretter, avec les Génies ! Et encore, avant eux ! Au moins, Gourniaud fait grimper ma côte de popularité, il a au moins une utilité ! »

Elle resta quelque instants bouche bée, puis sourit.

-Je n'en attends pas moins. Mais tu n'as pas inventé tout ça ?

\- Demande à Juliane !

-Depuis quand tu nous appelle par nos prénoms ?

-Depuis que j'ai réalisé que vous étiez intelligentes !

-Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte avant ?

-Bah non.

-Tu penses sérieusement que la flatterie marche avec moi ?

-Euh…

-Que veux-tu, pour la dernière fois ?

-Une alliance pour se venger d'Anderson. Nous pour Adrian, toi pour…toi.

\- J'ai déjà un truc à moi.

-Je sais, Juliane m'a tout dit en sport.

-Tu devais être en cours !

-Je devais consoler Adrian et le venger, donc je te cherchais et je l'ai vu. On a discuté.

Elle sembla sceptique. Je soupirai.

-Demande-lui !

-D'accord, d'accord je te crois, mais c'est uniquement parce que je sais que sinon on en a pour des heures. Mais j'ai déjà une vengeance.

-Oui, mais je voudrais participer, ne t'inquiètes pas je serais discret.

-Toi, discret ? Ces deux mots ne vont pas ensemble.

-C'est juste que tu ne me connais, je peux être discret si je le veux. S'il-te-plaît, je veux venger Adrian !

-Hmmm… Tu pourrais servir à quelque chose. Mais crois-moi, je ne veux pas te connaître !

Elle m'expliqua le plan, en long, en large et en travers, avec ce que je devais faire à ce moment précis.

-C'est compris. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère !

-Bien. Mais si jamais tu dis quoique soit….

Elle leva la paume et je ne n'arrivais tout d'un coup plus à respirer. La sensation s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Elle partit rejoindre Juliane tandis que je retournais voir les gars. Cette fille est cinglée ! Couper ma respiration ! J'aurai pu mourir ! D'ailleurs, son plan est lui aussi vraiment abominable. Mais ça me plaisait bien. Je serai prêt, foi de Génie ! N'empêche, cette fille est bizarre, un coup c'est une gentille fifille, et l'autre coup c'est un démon sadique et rancunier qui te coupe la respiration ! Si un jour quelqu'un (un de mes amis si possible) sortait avec elle, il faudrait faire attention à ne pas déclencher sa colère. C'est vraiment étrange. Cette fille que je trouvais insupportable et prétentieuse mais totalement inoffensive se révèle être sympathique et réfléchie mais complètement tarée. Mais si ça peut aider Adrian, alors tant mieux ! Mais j'aimerais tout de même ne pas retenter l'expérience : trop dangereux pour ma santé. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, Jessica Anderson paierait pour ses méfaits. On ne se moque pas des Génies et visiblement pas de Déalhya Kaye et de ses amies non plus…

* * *

 _Papapalammmpalalammpapapaapalammmmm ! Que pensez-vous de la pas si gentille Déalhya Kaye ? Et de Juliane, digne fille de l'eau avec son calme, sa douceur et sa sagesse légendaire, tel un joli cours d'eau ? Et des autres ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… Répétez après moi : J'adore faire des reviews, j'adore faire des reviews, j'adore faire des reviews, j'ajoute cette histoire en favoris, j'ajoute cette histoire en favoris, j'ajoute cette histoire en favoris, je suis cette fiction, je suis cette fiction, je suis cette fiction, je la recommande à tous mes amis, je la recommande à tous mes amis, je la recommande à tous mes amis…_

 _Et maintenant, esclaves, obéissez !_

 _Lily_


	4. Peines et conneries

**Peines et conneries**

"Si quelqu'un vous dit: je me tue à vous le répéter, laissez-le mourir."

 _Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai mais mon ordi bugue depuis dimanche, jour où je voulais poster. Il a du mal à s'allumer, dit biiiip et ne daigne même plus aller sur Internet. J'ai dû poster avec l'ordi d'Aygarane ! Bon bref, voilà le chapitre juste avant la vengeance (je_ _sais_ _que vous êtes déçus, vous avez cru que c'était tout de suite) mais bon, j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant (et rendu folle Aygarane à dire des conneries plus grosses que moi, mais bon, détail). Et je souhaite bonne chance à Aygarane pour son bac, même si elle a déjà commencé les épreuves. Allez ! Par contre, rassurez-vous, elle a des chapitres en réserve donc on va quand même poster mercredi. Enfin, pas sûr, vu qu'elle est en cours de réécriture !_

Nous étions peinardes, en train de déjeuner, moi, mes amies et mon estomac qui compte double, lorsque –comme d'habitude me diriez-vous- le courrier arriva ! En fait, le courrier est doté d'ailes et il est protégé par des moyens magiques ancestraux que nul ne peut défaire, pas même le plus puissant des sorciers (c'est un moyen de transport, pas du courrier, c'est moi qui vous le dis !) Comme ça, pas de fouineur ! Bon, c'est un moyen unique pour les écoles, car dans le Gouvernement ou chez soi, on utilise des ordinateurs, des portables, des tablettes… Personnellement, j'ai un ordi, mais pas de téléphone. Enfin, des lettres viennent se poser devant plus de la moitié des étudiants de Lyliano, moitié dont je ne fais pas partie, mes parents ne m'écrivant que 2 fois par semaine, le samedi et le jeudi. Et le lendemain des jours de rentrée. Mais bon, Laousse a promis une surprise cette année, dans la 3ème semaine, c'est-à-dire la semaine prochaine.

Zoé et Evelyn et Lyra et… Je ne sais pas qui reçoit quoi, bon bref, sont abonnées à l'Hebdo Elémentaire, qui est un peu le journal star des sorciers. Pas le choix, vu que sinon on est coupées du monde. Pas d'ondes virtuelles, alors retour au papier (très peu écologique). Zoé blêmit et Evelyn porte la main à sa bouche. On dirait qu'elles vont pleurer. J'essaye de prendre le journal des mains de Zoé, mais pétrifiée, elle se raccroche à l'Hebdo comme un naufragé à un bateau. J'arrache celui d'Evelyn et mon sang se glace.

Il y a eu une attaque dans le quartier Nord de l'Ouest.

Dans l'une des rues les plus encombrées à cette heure-ci.

Un quartier entièrement sorcier.

Je ne comprends pas.

On voit le nombre de blessés, et surtout le nombre de morts.

45.

45 personnes.

Dont 12 sont des parents d'élèves.

5 à la table des feux, 3 chez les terres, 2 chez les airs et 2 chez les eaux.

Lynda et Sofian McGregor (Mickaël McGregor, 2ème année, terre), Mathilde Deboursec (Clara et Flore Jiki, 1ère année, feu et air), Ariane Demetrios (Solange Demetrios, 5ème année, eau), Lola Friand (Florent Hetirs, 6ème année, terre), Jasper et Sylvie Delaflamme (Chloé Delaflamme, 4ème année,feu ), Jonathan Delaru ( Mattéo Delaru, 7ème année, feu), Dimitri Klaeri ( Alan Kaeri-Clifour, 3ème année, feu), Liam et Mila Soria (Juliane Soria, 4ème année, eau) et Caroline Girdat ( Léa Girdat, 2ème année, air).

Liam et Mila Soria.

Liam et Mila Soria.

Soria.

Juliane Soria.

4ème année.

Eau.

Juliane Soria, 4ème année, eau.

Juliane.

Je reste figée.

J'entends des pleurs, des murmures de réconfort, des cris et des pas précipités.

Mais je ne vois plus rien.

Je n'entends plus rien.

Un seul nom résonne dans ma tête.

Je me lève brusquement et cours jusqu'à la table des eaux.

Je ne me fiche pas des autres, mais c'est là qu'est ma place.

Juliane n'est pas abonnée à l'Hebdo, mais elle a vu. Ses yeux brillent. Et elle part vers le rez-de- chaussé, chez les eaux.

Zoé est plus rapide que moi. Elle la comprend mieux que moi, aussi. La mère de Zoé est morte avant même qu'elle ne sache marcher. Elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais je sais que ça lui fait énormément de peine. Quand elle voit ma mère, ou n'importe quelle autre figure maternelle, ses yeux brillent. Mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle reste forte. Je pense qu'elle veut s'affirmer. Dire qu'elle n'est pas ou n'est plus cette gamine jalouse qu'elle croit avoir été. Il n'en reste pas moins que cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'en parlerais à mes parents. Son père étant journaliste, il s'en va souvent et elle reste seule. Je voulais l'inviter, l'année dernière, mais elle a dit que c'était trop tard, qu'elle allait nous déranger. En m'y prenant maintenant, je suis à l'avance ! Alors, cette année, Zoé Manian viendra chez moi. Na. Hors de question de la laisser encore une fois toute seule. Pour les vacances de Noël, elle viendra chez moi. Sauf si son père est là. Et pour toutes les autres vacances où son père sera en quête de scoop, elle viendra. Ou chez Lyra. Ou Evelyn. Juliane, ça va être compliqué. Je pense que je ne serais pas du tout toute seule, à Noël… Juliane, Déalhya et Zoé dans la même baraque, ça va exploser ! Et si ce n'est pas chez moi, ce serait chez quelqu'un d'autre. Juliane serait dans un orphelinat ou à la rue et Zoé toute seule, sinon. J'en avais parlé avec Evelyn, une fois. Sa maison est petite, mais je l'adore. Elle était d'accord concernant Zoé. Alors pourquoi pas avec Ju ? Bon, l'important là c'est Ju. Zoé s'en va et je la suis, en attrapant le journal.

Même si je ne comprends absolument rien.

Ca n'a pas de sens.

Rien n'a de sens.

Depuis quelque temps, des gens dirigés par on-ne-sait-pas-qui-mais-on-voudrait-bien-le-savoir-et-si-je-le-savais-j'irai-lui-régler-son-compte-même-si-je-mourrai-avant assaillent les SM et le Gouvernement prend des mesures de plus en plus drastiques. Et ces connards de tueurs n'ont aucune pitié. Torture, mort, les SM sont démunis et ne peuvent rien faire.

Rien.

Mais là, bien que je sois dégoûtée des agissements de ses Justiciers, comme ils se nomment, là, je ne comprends même plus quelle est leur logique. Faire peur au Gouvernement ? A la population ? Faire régner la crainte ? Ce quartier était magique, merde ! Autrefois, on avait même classé les feux à l'Ouest, les airs au Nord et ainsi de suite, mais comme les lignées sont instables, tout est complètement mélangé. Par contre, il n'y a qu'un quartier de SM, qui décroit chaque année. Dû au fait que les enfants de sorciers, même d'un, héritent des pouvoirs de leurs parents.

Mais pourquoi ? Tout le monde est magique, ici ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Juliane souffre-t-elle de quelque chose d'aussi immoral ?

Mes pensées sont soudainement interrompues, car je me suis heurtée à Zoé, qui s'est arrêtée devant la porte des eaux, cachée dans un pan de mur, reconnaissable grâce à la rose des vents gravée dessus, qui est le système d'empreintes digitales, malheureusement fermée pour ceux qui ne sont pas eau. Et mon pouvoir ne marche pas là-dessus, car les fondateurs, pris d'une idée de génie, ont décidé que seul ceux qui appartienne à la maison des eaux peuvent l'ouvrir. Stupide, si vous voulez mon avis. Suffit qu'un eau te fasse entrer et c'est bon. Et cette porte chérie est malheureusement impossible à débloquer grâce à l'air.

Je n'en peux plus, je craque.

-JULIANE ! OUVRE ! OUVRE ! JULIANE ! SI TU N'OUVRES PAS JE TE JURE QUE JE DEFONCE LA PORTE DES MES PROPRES MAINS !

Hum hum, j'exagère.

-JULIANE OUVRE !

J'ai la voix complètement cassée, mais Zoé me relaie.

-JULIANE OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE OU LA PM!

Malheureusement indisponible. Magique ou non, d'ailleurs.

Je me remets à frapper la porte en hurlant et mes jointures se mettent à saigner. Et je pleure, tout comme Zoé. La seule chose qui manque, c'est un arrière-plan gothique. Je dis même que ça ajouterait une touche d'humour, c'est dire.

La porte se déverrouille et Zoé tombe à la renverse. Dans ma grande bonté, je l'enjambe au lieu de la piétiner, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait dans une telle situation. Et je l'aide à se relever ! Si je n'étais pas si occupée, je m'auto-féliciterai.

On monte l'escalie comme des bossus et je défonce (ou plutôt pousse de toutes mes forces) réellement la porte du dortoir avec mon pied (quand je dis que je suis feu, je le suis pas à moitié !). Juliane est là, prostrée au pied de son lit et semble sans vie.

-Juliane !

Je laisse Juliane à Zoé et relis le journal. Quelque chose m'a échappée. Je le dévale du regard et tombe sur un passage qui attire mon attention.

 _« Les Policiers Magiques sont arrivés trop tard. Lorsque le chef de la Brigade des PM posa le pied sur l'Allée des Colombes, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, des blessés se tenaient contre les murs en gémissant, essayant d'échapper aux sortilèges tandis que les moins graves supportaient les plus faibles, réconfortaient les petits enfants et rassuraient les personnes âgées. Un tableau qui ferait plier le plus terrible des humains. Doit-on en déduire que le terrible Empereur des Ombres et ses adeptes sont inhumains ? Cela expliquerait sans doute bien des mystères….Le rapport est de 134 blessés et 45 morts. Le Gouvernement a décidé qu'une minute de silence serait fait dans tous les lieux publics et tous les établissements à 9h55, en signe de paix et de deuil, et que le ministre ferait un discours sur l'événement tragique qui s'est passé hier soir, à 17h23 exactement. Frédéric Laousse, directeur de Lyliano, décrète qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras et se battre pour ses convictions et ses idéaux. La justice triomphera, quoiqu'il arrive. Un discours plein de sagesse digne de sa condition (…) Une semaine sera accordée au proche des victimes, ainsi que le soutien de toute la Nation, si cela peut les aider en quelque chose. Nous leur accordons nos sincères condoléances, et leur souhaitons de vivre pleinement leur vie. Passons maintenant à… »_

Inhumains… Fou ce que la presse pouvait déblatérer. Sauf , au moins lui était intelligent. M'enfin, ç'aurait pu être pire, la fin n'était pas si atroce. Laousse était beaucoup plus censé, et fera sans doute un discours au dîner de ce soir, quand tout le monde sera là. Une semaine de répit. C'était peu, trop peu pour Juliane, mais je l'aiderai, quoiqu'il arrive. De la distraction ne lui fera pas de mal, une fois qu'elle aura fait le point. La vengeance est toute indiquée. Et je suis sûre que tout le monde va s'y mettre. Les étudiants de Lyliano ne sont peut-être pas très âgés, mais ils sont soudés et font face ensemble, face à l'adversité.

Saute une ligne

POV ?

Des pleurs. Des cris. Des courses. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Misérables. Ils n'avaient rien compris. Ils étaient futiles, avec leurs petites peines stupides et dénuées d'intérêt. Hi hi. Je deviens comme cette sotte… Des grands mots pour des choses si faciles…

Saute une ligne

POV Déalhya

Nous étions une fois de plus en train de manger, ou de dévorer telles des vautours affamés selon un point de vue extérieur lorsque ces très chers Génies (notez l'ironie) firent un spectacle intitulé par mes soins « L'Art d'être stupide ». Disponible dès aujourd'hui en librairie. Plutôt réussi, je dois dire. Mais personne ne peut nous battre ! Quand on fait quelque chose, on ne le fait pas à moitié ! Et comme je n'aime pas les Génies et que Juliane a besoin de se _détendre_ et pas de se crisper comme ils arrivent à le faire. Allez, j'y go !

Je me tournai vers Evelyn et Zoé et je m'exclamai :

-Concours d'improvisation, les filles !

Hin hin hin… Bientôt, tout Lyliano serait bon pour l'asile !

-Jacquounet est un petit garçon de 12 ans qui en a en réalité 77. Il partit dans le royaume des écoliers qui déclarait alors la guerre au pays de la colle. La colle s'est alliée à l'Empire des Bic, empire malheureusement très étendu. Mais alors que Jacquounet marchait tranquillement, il rencontra son pire ennemi : le pain de mie ! Le pain de mie se mit à lui réciter les tables de multiplications, mais il prit un livre de grammaire et l'assomma ! Assommé par le savoir, triste fin.

Et là ça part en steak. Je me mis à genou et me mit à déclamer les vers de Juliette tandis que Zoé jouait Roméo transi sur un balcon imaginaire. Puis je repris :

-Le tableau de tournesol se changea en bol violet à pois vert, qui était véritablement rose. Mais _la fin_ _de Berlin_ chargea la télé à coups de boulet de canons, et Jacquounet sauta dans la tapisserie, qui se révélait être un tapis ! Le tapis devint une couette, et la grêle organisa une manifestation contre les coussins. Les chevaux se transformèrent en poules qui pondèrent des œufs à une vitesse folle ! Le déodorant ordonna une trêve, mais le scotch n'en avait cure et lança des boules de neige à la tablette de chocolat suisse, pour lui reprocher sa neutralité. L'ordinateur frappa la chaise à coups de calendrier romain. Les fenêtres se mirent à chanter le 5ème élément, la tête de lit apprit le dictionnaire en commençant par la lettre Y, et Jacquounet tomba en plein dans une réunion de Japonais, qui étaient en train de sacrifier une douzaine de gorilles pour avoir enfanté chacun 47 ratons laveurs qui se mirent à faire la danse du soleil pour fêter l'arrivée de la saison des Converses !

Haché, de préférence.

Zoé joignit le geste à ma parole de prophète et dansa :

-Onga onga manganga derilsar ! Onga onga mangaka mangaka ! A léli manga léli manga manganga. Manganga. Kélélé dio kélélé dio kélélé dio oh kélélé diooooo. Manga malékélé manga hé. Toumbélé toumbélé bélélé. Bélé andimi bélé andimi ndimi. Sayaya. Saya boutou saya boutou boutoutou. Boutoutou. A boutou ngounda boutou ngounda goundanda. Goundanda. Gounda léli gounda léli lélita. Lélita

Et bien saignant. Je continuais, accompagné d'Evelyn :

-Les jardins de Versailles se rebellèrent, mais LeNotre leur donna une bonne leçon en les rasant entièrement. Puis le djhiadiste Jesaispas Cequejefaislà se lança dans un attentat complètement foiré, comme en témoigne ses 13 personnes qui l'ont vu clamer à tout va une hymne Marseillaise particulièrement bien réussie. Le prêtre dit un sage discours « Amen », et alla se mettre du baume à lèvres sur les pieds, alors que Jacquounet, fatigué, alla en boîte de jour pour jouer aux échecs.

Et enfin, le final :

-Mais Tristan et Iseut arrivèrent, courant après les cheveux d'or. En effet, ils s'étaient enflammés, et McGadacall prit une brochette et la fit cuire. C'est ainsi qu'un grand barbecue vit le jour !

Le salut :

-Merci à tous pour vos post-itssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !

Je relevai la tête, feignant de ne pas être essoufflée malgré toute la gymnastique que je faisais dans ma tirade, et regardai le désastre. Juliane pleurait de rire. Lyra se roulait par terre. Gourniaud hoquetai. Zang paraissait ébahi qu'on ait pu le battre. Herson semblait à la limite de l'hystérie. Kornloot s'étouffait de rire. Anderson était tombée de sa chaise.

Je regardai les enseignants.

Laousse applaudissait. McGanigoll, prof de français, souriait ouvertement. Flotweck, prof d'histoire, prenait des notes si vite que le stylo –bic, trahison !- semblait courir sur la feuille. Hororr, prof de maths, semblait avoir avalé son cours immangeable et très indigeste. Sertoile, prof de Yona arborait un faux air découragé, qui ne trompait personne, et Vecpry, prof d'anglais, avait l'air désespérée et faisait presque peur avec son regard fou.

En un mot : réussite.

Laousse se leva finalement. Et tout le monde tenta de rire discrètement sous la table, ne voulant pas l'insulter. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à s'arrêter ? J'avais fait fort, et les simagrées d'Evy n'aidaient visiblement, très visiblement pas.

-Je vous remercie, Mlle Manian, Kaye et Broke pour ce petit moment très divertissant. Maintenant, à table !

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Enfin quelqu'un de censé ici ! A table !

Saute une ligne

Après cette réussite lylianement reconnue –ou presque-, nous décidâmes donc d'aller au parc. C'est que ça fatigue, inventer des conneries !

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Dire ça dans tout le Salon !

-Très chère Juliane, tu nous connais très mal pour ainsi douter de nous. Nous étions tranquillement dans la salle des Airs, dit Evelyn, faussement offusquée.

-Bah bien sûr, et moi je suis Morgane !

-Qui sait, répondit distraitement Zoé, tu es peut-être sa réincarnation !

-Hum hum.

Je me fendis d'un large sourire. Tout avait parfaitement marché. Juliane paraissait de bien meilleure humeur, et parvenais même à oublier « l'accident ». Elle était triste, mais semblait se remettre doucement. En même pas une semaine, c'est un record !

-Vous savez que je vous aime, vous ?

-Eh bien, dis-je d'un air pincé, la voix digne des aristocrates des anciens temps, nous prendrons en compte votre requête, mais nous sommes surchargées, ces temps-ci, et une connaissance de plus nous enlèverai un temps précieux pour notre splendide carrière. Pourriez-vous vous écarter, désormais ?

Elle me tira la langue. Dans ces moments -là, elle était bien plus ouverte que d'habitude. Voilà pour ceux qui disent que les eaux sont toujours sages ! Bon après, il y a des moments julianesques que je préfèrerais ne plus jamais voir… On dit toujours que si on met un eau et un feu ensemble, ils vont se compléter et s'équilibrer. Question de point de vue… Comme cette fois où l'on avait retrouvé Juliane, riant à gorge déployée, en compagnie d'un feu particulièrement stupide qui récitait – ô Merlin !- des formules d'algèbres tarabiscotées. Il a fallu une semaine –une semaine !- pour faire retrouver la raison à Juliane. Depuis ça, plus jamais je ne considérerais Juliane comme une petite fille modèle. Plus jamais. Les 2 premiers jours, elle était infernale, impossible même pour une Zoé survoltée et une Evelyn déçue qu'elle n'élabore pas des plans machiavéliques. Et qui a fendu la patience de Lyra, devenue à la limite de la saineté d'esprit. Le 3 et 4ème jour, elle était devenue complice de Zoé. Et enfin, le 5 et le 6ème jour où elle devenait comme Evelyn, on est passée au 7ème jour où elle a fini par retrouver sa raison trop tôt disparue. RIP. Ca, c'est le résumé, mais les détails sont bien pires…

Du temps du 1er jour, elle se baladait, criait, chantait, gueulait et dansait n'importe où et n'importe quand, et 2h du matin ne faisait guère exception. Semaine éprouvante pour les profs et pour les élèves, je précise.

Quand elle était avec Zoé, elle faisait des blagues, des expéditions la nuit, et élaborait des tactiques pour le Cazdoran (elle n'a jamais su que c'était grâce à l'une de ses techniques, celle où je devais faire voler l'Oklaio grâce à mes pouvoirs vers Zoé qui n'aurait plus qu'à l'attraper, qu'on a gagné. Jamais. On l'a utilisé contre sa propre maison. On a gagné à cause de ça. Et elle ne le sait pas. Alors chut…).

Quand elle était avec Evelyn, elle se révélait être pire qu'Evelyn et moi réunies pour faire souffrir les autres. Croyez-moi sur paroles, ne la contrariez pas. Vraiment. Sauf si vous voulez être pendu par les pieds, en train de danser la samba avec Hororr, un écriteau « je suis débile et j'en suis pas fier ! » scotché aux mains, en hurlant des insanités à tout le monde sauf à ses pires ennemis. Pour ceux-là, la punition est de les implorer et les vénérer, en priant roulé en boule, toujours suspendu au plafond par les pieds. Et récolter au passage une retenue chaque soir pour toute l'année. Et l'interdiction de jouer au Cazdoran. Et bien évidemment, tu ne feras plus partie d'aucun club, tu ne seras plus assistant des profs ou préfet (vous savez, les 2 meilleurs de chaque maison qui aide les autres, là ? Et bah c'est un peu la même chose, sauf que là tu fais des rondes le soir pour t'assurer que les étudiants sont dans leur dortoir et que tu peux punir quelqu'un si tu as une bonne justification. Si c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas l'autre ça ne marchera pas, Juliane avait essayé sur Clark, juste pour voir.) Car oui, Juliane est préfète ! On peut être préfet en 4ème année, et elle avait essayé y'a pas longtemps… Une autre preuve qu'elle est diabolique !

Bon après elle s'est calmée, mais vous voyez que cette histoire d'équilibrer là, c'est pas garanti. C'est comme le fait que les airs et les terres ne s'entendent pas, c'est entièrement faux ! Je l'aime, ma Lyra d'amour !

Saute une ligne

On est étendues sur le parc. Ou plutôt, je suis étendue sur l'herbe du parc. Les autres sont en train de se tremper les pieds dans la rivière, et accessoirement, de m'asperger copieusement d'eau. Au moins ça rafraîchit… Faut voir le côté positif dans la vie ! Oui, je suis trempée mais heureusement, on est samedi. Donc je n'ai pas mon sac et mes cours ne sont pas trempés ! Encore heureux, c'est moi qui rattrape les cours de français et d'histoire de Juliane. Je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurai écrit si j'avais eu les maths. Des excuses ? Très probable. Et je repense à ces 2 semaines déjà mouvementées. En 2 semaines, J'ai versé de la mousse au chocolat sur Herson, qui est venu me voir pour faire une vengeance destinée à Anderson, car je me suis disputée (si on peut dire ça) avec elle. Ensuite, les parents de Juliane sont morts dans une tuerie sur l'Allée des Colombes, qui a fait une cinquantaine de morts. Et maintenant Zoé (mais ça ne change pas grand-chose pour elle), Evelyn et moi avons dévoilé notre 2ème personnalité à tous les élèves. Je me dis que ça va être chargé, cette année, en bonnes mais surtout en mauvaises nouvelles. Je peux dire adieu à ma paisible routine de ces 3 dernières années…

Tiens, au fait, j'ai une question pour moi-même : et si je donnais un nom à ma conscience créative et débile ? Evelyn l'a bien fait, elle ! Elle a appelé son esprit vengeur Evangelyne. En fait, Evelyn est une contraction d'Evangelyne, et elle a décidé d'appeler son esprit imaginatif comme ça. Et puis, il y a « vange » dans l nom, qui rappelle « venge », vengeance. Ca n'annonce rien de bon… En fait, tu enlèves « ange » dans le nom et le dernier e. Oui oui, tu enlèves ange. On aurait dû remplacer par démon ou diable, ç'aurait fait Evdémonelyn ou Evediablyn, et c'est beaucoup plus réaliste comme ça. Evediablyn, ça sonne bien, non ? Bon le problème c'est qu'il y a le nom de la prétendue première femme dedans, mais vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire qu'Eve a commis un « péché », hein ? Donc y'a un peu de diable en elle. Ha ! On ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir de suite dans mes idées.

Et donc, quelle est le nom de mon subconscient ? Deal ? Je fais un deal avec moi-même ? Héé, pas con !

Bon, tout compte fait, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Mais j'ai tout mon temps devant moi, non ? Rien ne presse… Même s'il entre en scène dès demain. Et que j'en ai marre de l'appeler esprit créatif, imaginatif ou subconscient, c'est long ! OK, j'ai compris, je vais en trouver un…

Et maintenant le grand spectacle… Juliane rattrape ses cours ! Non ça c'est nul… Ah oui ! La vengeance commence demain…

 _Niark gniark_ _gniak_

 _Alors ? La folie est contagieuse ? Je voudrais savoir ce que vous croyez que sera la vengeance. Décapitation ? NON ! Incendie ? … Et quel perso vous préférez ! Ah oui, petit rappel, tous les persos sont à moi, même si ils sont exactement pareils pour certains avec d'autres persos, donc pas touche !_

 _Et pour répondre à la question que plusieurs mon posé, à savoir « D'où je viens » :_

 _Je viens tout juste du salon !_

 _Votre magnifique et fidèle Lily !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée. Mon ordi est en voie de réparation et ne reviendra que dans plus de 2 semaines, 3 semaines pour vous vu que falloir que j'écrive mon pov' chapitre qui n'a rien demandé à personne et aussi parce que et blablabli et blablablooo... Mais je compte sur vous pour me dire quelles sont vos idées pour la vengeance et quel est votre perso préféré ! Allez, je vous aide : tout en bas, vous écrivez dans le cadre et vous faites « post review ». Plus d'excuses maintenant, que vous soyez inscrits ou pas ! A+ mes fanfictioneurs chéris !**

 **Et encore une fois désolée =S**

 **Je me sens mal...**


	6. Phase 1

******Phase 1 :**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Pour l'instant, Déalhya et tout le reste du monde magique m'appartient. Attention spoil ! Lorsqu'on changera d'univers, ce sera à J. …_

 _Petit rappel (vous avez sûrement oublié) :_

 _Déalhya Kaye:_ _Fille ressemblant au cliché de la grande blonde à forte poitrine, mis à part ses cheveux noirs de jais dont elle est très fière. Côté caractère, c'est une fille intelligente et avec un fort caractère, et une folie plus ou moins évidente. Elle est un peu (beaucoup) tarée, mais très attachante et gentille (ça dépend envers qui…). Elle est très sportive et fait partie du comité « A bas les maths » inventé par elle-même, dont elle est la seule membre puisque les seuls au courant sont ses amies qui aiment bien les mathématiques. Elle est Elements dans son équipe. Maison air._

 _Evelyn Broke:_ _Future psychopate en puissance, elle se révèle être une très bonne amie et TOUJOURS là s'il faut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, on ne se doute pas de son caractère, car elle est toujours sage et studieuse devant ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns ainsi que sa taille moyenne font qu'elle ne se démarque pas du lot et que beaucoup de profs assurent qu'elle est innocente de toutes ces vengeances. Seuls ses amis savent qu'elle est un démon, démon connu pour son rire sadique. Elle a donné un nom à son esprit vengeur : Evangelyne. Maison air._

 _Zoé Manian :_ _Blonde de physique seulement, ses jolis yeux chocolat et sa peau pâle font d'elle la Watts de son équipe. Feu dans l'âme, ce qui lui attire reproches ou compliments, elle est à l'origine de pas mal de blagues foireuses et établit des stratégies de Cazdoran souvent réussies. Souvent. Toujours là pour aider ses amies, elle cache au fond d'elle un grand vide, sa mère étant morte, son père absent et son frère disparu. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amies bien que Déalhya n'aime pas les calculs. Agile, elle arrive aussi à se tirer avant que le concierge arrive. Maison air._

 _Juliane Soria :_ _Petite rousse frêle aux yeux dignes des forêts Scandinaves, son teint diaphane se confondant avec le mur blanc juste derrière elle, c'est une élève sage et studieuse, d'une grande douceur. Timide mais mettant les gens tout de suite en confiance, elle est désormais orpheline, ses parents étant morts dans un attentat. On la décrit souvent comme la « petite fille modèle, tout simplement adorable ». Maison eau._

 _Lyra Célène :_ _Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aqua experts pour faire craquer les gens, elle est digne de sa maison, patiente, travailleuse, rassurante et loyale. C'est une fille qui n'est pas remarquée par les autres étudiants même si elle le mériterait plus que d'autres. Elle a parfois des petits copains mais elle ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est une fille simple qui veut juste être heureuse, sans se soucier des autres, juste de ceux qu'elle aime. Chapeau ! Maison terre._

 _Janus Herson :_ _Membre du groupe des Génies, un groupe de beaux gosses prétentieux, il est Watts (assez doué si vous voulez mon avis) et leader des Génies, justement. Adore se marrer et être avec ses amis, il n'aime pas sortir avec les filles de Lyliano malgré sa réputation (composée presque entièrement de rumeurs inventées) cherchant quelqu'un d'honnête. Maison feu._

 _Luka Kornloot :_ _Dragueur émérite et sex-symbol de Lyliano, il est tout le contraire de son meilleur ami et enchaîne les conquêtes. Il est horriblement têtu et arrogant, mais reste un bon ami si on le connaît bien. Il est tout de même très possessif et veut que les Génies restent 4 et uniquement 4. Il est très peu habitué à se faire refuser quelque chose, et réagit très mal dès qu'on le contredit. Malgré ça, il a un bon fond. Tout au fond, son bon fond, mais il est quand même là. Maison feu._

 _Adrian Gorniaud :_ _Sérieux et studieux, on peut parfois se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Malgré tout, il est plutôt blagueur et sait s'amuser. Un peu soulant sur les bords à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, il est complètement mordu de Jessica Anderson, et vient tout juste d'avoir le cœur piétiné sans aucun remords. Maison feu._

 _Théo Zang :_ _Blagueur à temps plein, c'est LE petit rigolo de l'école toujours là toutes les fêtes car il est teeeeellement sociable … Fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, il reste au fond de lui un grand romantique capable d'acheter un milliard de fleurs pour séduire sa belle s'il la trouve. Quatrième membre de la plus célèbre bande de l'école et fier de l'être, il est expert en blague pourries. Maison feu._

 _Jessica Anderson :_ _La pire ennemie de Déalhya et donc de toute la bande et de la bande des Génies. Jouant la parfaite fille sociable, courageuse, belle et intelligente, c'est une grande hypocrite sans scrupules qui manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est faite haïr de Déalhya car notre tarée favorite a découvert sa 2_ _ème_ _personnalité. Les Génies aussi l'exècrent pour son hypocrisie et car elle a littéralement écrasé le cœur d'Adrian en lui avouant sans le savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un (joli) pantin. Maison feu (on se demande pourquoi…)._

 **Pfiouuuuu…. J'ai fait tout ce petit baratin car je me disais qu'après ma longue absence vous auriez tout oublié et aussi pour me faire pardonner. J'ai toutefois réussi à faire réparer mon ordinateur plus tôt que prévu mais j'ai comme même dû tout réintialiser. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs qui me lisent malgré mon bug d'ordi, c'est pour VOUS que j'écris. Mais je vais vous l'avouer, je me demande de plus en plus si je ne vais pas arrêter cette fic et juste l'écrire dans mon petit coin, car je n'ai aucune review malgré le fait que j'ai largement dépassé les 300 vues en 2 semaines…**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre (j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, avec tous ces changements de clé USB vu que je devais écrire sur d'autres ordinateurs…) !**

Je rêve. Je voudrais tant pouvoir voir l'avenir, pour savoir quel choix je dois faire et me préparer en fonction de ce qui arrivera. Je rêve, mais je doute. Je doute que ma vie soit un happy end, où tout ce que j'accomplirais serait parfait. Car ma vie est déjà imparfaite. Des erreurs, des échecs ont jalonnés ce parcours. Mon parcours. Le parcours de ma vie. Et je me moque de moi. Qui suis-je, au fond, pour l'Univers ? Rien, un insecte, une fourmi dans l'immensité qu'est le temps.

-A quoi tu rêves, Déalhya ? Me demande doucement Lyra.

-Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-A ma vie. Mon passé, mon avenir, mon futur.

-Tu sais, ma mère m'a toujours dit que parfois, il fallait arrêter de réfléchir et foncer. De profiter pleinement tant qu'on le peut, tant que ceux qu'on aime sont encore de ce monde. Je le pense aussi. Tu devrais cesser de ressasser des pensées sombres. Cela ne te ressemble pas. Si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais sûrement dit que tu es exceptionnelle, et qu'importe ce qu'on voit, tu es ce que tu es. Mais je ne suis pas Juliane, alors je ne te le dit pas.

-Tu n'es pas Juliane, tu es Lyra. Mon amie au même titre que Juliane. Ta mère est quelqu'un de très sage.

-Merci.

-Dis, Lyra… Tu ne te sens pas un peu écartée, des fois ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu es dans la maison des terres, loin de nous, alors que Juliane passe autant de temps avec nous. Et tu subis des moqueries.

-Oh, non. Je ne vous vois peut-être pas aussi souvent que vous 4, mais mes moments avec vous sont très précieux. Et tant que je sais qu'il y a des gens qui savent que ce qu'on dit injustement sur les terres sont faux, alors je m'en fiche. Je ne devrais pas?

-Absolument pas. Lyra… Tu iras loin dans la vie.

-Je pense t'avoir suffisamment dis merci, donc je ne dirai encore une fois rien.

-Ha ha ha ! Viens.

-Où ?

-Dans le Salon.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai faim .

Elle me regarde, un sourcil levé, et se penche vers moi. Comment elle fait ? Mes sourcils sont connectés, j'arrive pas à en lever qu'un seul.

-Et aussi parce qu'il y aura du beau spectacle chez les feux, je me trompe ?

J'acquiesce et lui sourit.

Une fois arrivée à la Grande Salle, je mange précipitamment mon petit déjeuner. Pourvu qu'Herson & Co fasse leur travail ! Allez, calme, zénitude, encens, mer…. J'ai tout mis au point hier, tout est parfait. Je vous présente la pire semaine de la vie parfaite de Jessica Anderson.

Normalement, elle arrive dans 7 minutes 33 secondes.

J'ai fini de manger et maintenant je me ronge les ongles tellement je suis angoissée. Mais un regard de Zoé assise en face d'Evelyn qui est à côté de moi me dissuade de continuer et je triture mon pendentif en forme de serpent enroulé autour d'une épée. J'aime beaucoup ce pendentif, même si je ne suis pas une grande fan des serpents. A 2 ans, j'ai fait une rencontre avec une magnifique couleuvre. Ma mère l'a tué à coups de balai avant qu'on puisse sympathiser, et depuis je suis le conseil de ma mère et ne m'approche pas des serpents. Honnêtement je préfère les loups ! Ils sont tellement classes…

Et Zoey trouve que se ronger les ongles en plus de n'être pas classe, c'est un signe d'anxiété et donc qu'on prépare quelque chose ou qu'on est faible. Comme je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve faible ou qu'Anderson devine qu'on a un plan, même si elle est sensé le deviner, je tortille la chaîne en argent.

-Dédé ! Elle entre !

-Evy, tu m'appelles Dédé encore une fois et je te tranche la gorge.

Elle sourit. Je ne suis pas une folle meurtrière, et elle le sait très bien.

-Très bien Lya.

-Hey, c'est trop proche de mon nom !

-Ouais c'est vrai, Lyra, Lya… Point accordé à Lyra Célène!

Je lui lance un rictus victorieux et me concentre sur Anderson.

Elle avance d'une démarche légère et féline (comprenez glissante et prétentieuse). C'est fou, avant j'aurai trouvé ça cool, maintenant nada.

Elle s'assoit gracieusement (NonDit : Comme un éléphant) et se sert d'un croissant et d'une banane.

Aussitôt que la nourriture vient toucher ses lèvres, elle recrache tout et manque de vomir.

-Hé mais ça va pas Jessie ? Demande Horia Dela… Delafontaine, c'est ça !

-Si si, mais la nourriture est infâme !

-Hein ? Attends, je goûte.

Elle prend un morceau de banane épargné et le mastique.

-Alors, tu vois bien ! S'exclame Super Pétasse.

J'aime bien Super Pétasse, je l'appellerai SP maintenant.

-Elle est normale, ta banane.

Et, force est à Anderson de reconnaître qu'après plusieurs personnes jouant les goûteurs, que c'est elle qui a un problème.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, c'est gentil mais je peux la terminer.

Gni gni gnou gna gnien gné gnegni gnai gne gne gna gnégnigner.

Elle la regoûte et…

Elle recrache tout ! Sublime ! Vous voulez mon secret ? J'ai transporté l'air des poubelles dans Anderson, et à chaque fois qu'elle mange elle a des reflux ! A la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis !

Herson me fais un clin d'œil, signe que la campagne de blagues a commencé.

Toute la journée, Anderson a :

-vomi chaque fois qu'elle a mangé

-hurlée comme une damné sans même ouvrir la bouche sur ses professeurs

-rendu des devoirs pitoyables

-s'est faite détester par presque tout le corps professoral pour son attitude

-changé de couleur de peau à chaque heure

-fait la danse du soleil en plein couloir

\- s'est battue avec Efron, la grosse brute des terres

-finit à l'infirmerie pour multiples raisons mystérieuses (ou pas)

\- s'est baladée comme ça toute la journée car Mme. Asdert, l'infirmière, ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait et aucun traitement ne marchait

-changé d'habits (tutu, body…) comme pour sa peau

-rigolé comme une tarée à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lancer un sort

-n'a pas pu lancer de sorts

Je crois que c'est tout…

Ah non !

L'après-midi, vers 15h, en sortant du cours de maîtrise, Super Pétasse s'est mise à déclamer des vers à Richard Clark, en s'agenouillant devant lui. Et le mieux, c'est que rien n'est remarquable de physique ou de mental sur Anderson, donc on ne sait même pas si c'est des sorts qu'elle prend ! Et elle croit que c'est un coup des Génies, pas de moi. J'avais discuté avec Herson de ça, et il a des alibis pour toute sa journée rien ne peut l'accuser. Pareil pour les autres. Bref, McGadagall est énervée et fume comme un dragon, car dans cette affaire, personne n'est coupable, et rien ne prouve que ce sont des sorts ou des potions qui rende Anderson comme ça un véritable mystère.

8 personnes en tout savent ce qui arrive à Anderson, 9 en me comptant, mais aucun n'a la moindre envie de le raconter.

Et je m'endors tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres, en me disant que ça, c'était la partie blagues, la gentille quoi.

Premier jour : blagues à gogo pour montrer à la personne qu'elle est visée, et croit que sa journée ne peut être pire.

Demain sera un jour meilleur…

POV Janus

-Hallo ! Ich heiBt Evelyn Broke, ich bin 13 Jahre alt ! Ich studiere in Lyliano, und du ?

-Ahhhhhh ! Putain !

-Sehr gut ! Tu es réveillé ! Pas trop tôt !

-Merde, 'est ui ?

-Du sprichst nicht Deutsch UND Französisch !

-Geuh ? Il nest 6hOO du mat', gné été réveillé gnar des Germagnistes et gne comprends rien.

-Ich heiBt Evelyn ! Evelyn Broke !

-GnBroke, gna te coucher.

-Bon le primate on doit détruire lentement Anderson alors tu bouges ton cul ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher et crois-moi tu le veux pas !

-Gné bon ! Gn'arribe !

Ca lui prend souvent de réveiller les gens comme ça ? J'ai du mal à penser !

Bon alors… Méthodiquement, sans ouvrir les yeux si je tourne mon bras à 90° vers la droite, je peux attraper mon verre d'eau, non ?

Splash.

Mauvais calcul, j'ai fait tomber le verre d'eau sur la moquette et tout ce qui s'y trouver, dont mes habits.

Merde !

Si je me rendors 5 petites minutes, ça séchera ?

POV Déalhya

J'ai été réveillé par Evangelyne, qui avait hâte de faire sa vengeance. Evelyn, elle était partie à la plage d'Hawaii. J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite, parce qu'être réveillée 5h30 du matin, même pour faire chier SP, c'est dur. Très dur.

-Allez, maintenant que tu es douchée, séchée, habillée et coiffée, j'appelle Herson !

6h00 du mat'…

Le pauvre.

Je veux dormir.

On est mardi quoi ! Mardi ! J'ai cours à 11h ! Je dois me réveiller à 9h, pas avant !

Et encore… Je dors jusqu'à 9h30, puis me prépare en 30 min, puis mange en 30 min, puis fous rien pendant 30 min.

Que voulez-vous, je me fais des petites pauses dès le lever !

Là, j'ai 3h où je dois peaufiner des plans diaboliques.

Je veux dormir…

POV Janus

Il est quelle heure ?

8h30.

Je commence à quelle heure ?

9h00.

Quoi ?

Quoi ?

QUOI ?

Merde !

C'est pas mon jour.

Je suis finalement arrivé à l'heure. Mais pourquoi Broke, non, Evelyn, m'a réveillé à 6h00 du mat' ?

Le plan commence à midi !

Elle est folle.

POV Déalhya

Il est 7h, et j'ai minuté tous les jours de cette semaine à une minute près.

Bon, là, je dors.

De tout manière j'ai sport, donc j'aurais pas besoin de me doucher quand je me réveillerais.

Allez, dodo !

-Questquetufous ?

-Laisse-moi Eva, je dors.

-Nan.

-Vivi, lâche-moi !

Si quelqu'un passe par ici, il va se poser des questions.

Evangelyne me tire de toutes ses forces, et moi je m'accroche aux draps du lit en grognant.

-Mais j'ai rien à faire !

-Détruire Anderson.

-Pas envie.

-Améliorer tes plans.

-Déjà fait.

-Un plan ne peut jamais cesser d'être amélioré !

-Bon, Evy, je m'adresse à toi, je te fais un gâteau au chocolat si tu me laisses dormir.

Elle hésite. Elle a toujours adoré les gâteaux au chocolat, c'est même une monnaie d'échange lorsqu'elle fait des crises de démoneries.

Et là c'est une grosse crise, donc je me dois de faire des réserves de gâteaux si je veux dormir cette semaine.

J'ai toujours été douée pour faire des desserts, et des entrées aussi. Je suis une spécialiste de la pâtisserie, une tueuse de crème fouettée, une incomparable de la prise de kilos.

Bref, personne ne peut y résister.

Par contre le plat principal…

Là, c'est le blocage. Je crame les lasagnes, assèche l'huile, pimente les patates douces et tue direct les grains de riz. Les épis de blé ont appris à me craindre, et tous les légumes pas cuisinés tentent de s'échapper lorsqu'ils me voient. Je ne parle même pas du lait, du bacon ou du poisson non grillé….

Lorsque c'est pour une entrée, tout va très bien. Par contre, quand je veux faire un plat, là c'est la débandade.

Je ne suis même pas capable de faire cuire des pâtes, c'est dire !

Et puis, j'ai déjà réussi à rater des plats tout préparés. C'est le micro-ondes, je vous assure, c'est pas moi !

Pourtant, il ne cause aucun problème pour les desserts…

Je suis une vraie quiche pour ça.

Une quiche cramée et dégueulasse, ça va de soi.

Tout ça pour dire que je vais devoir faire un petit tour par les cuisines, si vous voulez mon avis !

En précisant bien que c'est pour un dessert, hein, sinon on ne voudra pas me laisser entrer.

A croire que je suis contagieuse.

-C'est OK. Mais il a intérêt à être bon.

-T'inquiètes.

Et je tombe dans un sommeil profond, parsemé de gâteaux au chocolat et de plans d'attaque.

 _Voili voilou, la phase 1 de la vengeance ! La partie gentille !_

 _Et, en plus, il va y avoir la surprise tant attendue de Laousse…._

 _Biz les lamas, une p'tite review ? S'il-vous-plaît !_

 _Lily chérie_


	7. Réveil brutal et souvenirs

**Réveil brutal et souvenirs…**

 _« On a beau avoir une santé de fer, on finit toujours par rouiller »._

 _Disclaimer :_ _Pour l'instant, Déalhya et tout le reste du monde magique m'appartient. Attention spoil ! Lorsqu'on changera d'univers, ce sera à J. …_

 _Petit rappel :_

 _Déalhya Kaye:_ _Fille ressemblant au cliché de la grande blonde à forte poitrine, mis à part ses cheveux noirs de jais dont elle est très fière. Côté caractère, c'est une fille intelligente et avec un fort caractère, et une folie plus ou moins évidente. Elle est un peu (beaucoup) tarée, mais très attachante et gentille (ça dépend envers qui…). Elle est très sportive et fait partie du comité « A bas les maths » inventé par elle-même, dont elle est la seule membre puisque les seuls au courant sont ses amies qui aiment bien les mathématiques. Elle est Elements dans son équipe. Maison air._

 _Evelyn Broke:_ _Future psychopate en puissance, elle se révèle être une très bonne amie et TOUJOURS là s'il faut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, on ne se doute pas de son caractère, car elle est toujours sage et studieuse devant ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns ainsi que sa taille moyenne font qu'elle ne se démarque pas du lot et que beaucoup de profs assurent qu'elle est innocente de toutes ces vengeances. Seuls ses amis savent qu'elle est un démon, démon connu pour son rire sadique. Elle a donné un nom à son esprit vengeur : Evangelyne. Maison air._

 _Zoé Manian :_ _Blonde de physique seulement, ses jolis yeux chocolat et sa peau pâle font d'elle la Watts de son équipe. Feu dans l'âme, ce qui lui attire reproches ou compliments, elle est à l'origine de pas mal de blagues foireuses et établit des stratégies de Cazdoran souvent réussies. Souvent. Toujours là pour aider ses amies, elle cache au fond d'elle un grand vide, sa mère étant morte, son père absent et son frère disparu. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amies bien que Déalhya n'aime pas les calculs. Agile, elle arrive aussi à se tirer avant que le concierge arrive. Maison air._

 _Juliane Soria :_ _Petite rousse frêle aux yeux dignes des forêts Scandinaves, son teint diaphane se confondant avec le mur blanc juste derrière elle, c'est une élève sage et studieuse, d'une grande douceur. Timide mais mettant les gens tout de suite en confiance, elle est désormais orpheline, ses parents étant morts dans un attentat. On la décrit souvent comme la « petite fille modèle, tout simplement adorable ». Maison eau._

 _Lyra Célène :_ _Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aqua experts pour faire craquer les gens, elle est digne de sa maison, patiente, travailleuse, rassurante et loyale. C'est une fille qui n'est pas remarquée par les autres étudiants même si elle le mériterait plus que d'autres. Elle a parfois des petits copains mais elle ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est une fille simple qui veut juste être heureuse, sans se soucier des autres, juste de ceux qu'elle aime. Chapeau ! Maison terre._

 _Janus Herson :_ _Membre du groupe des Génies, un groupe de beaux gosses prétentieux, il est Watts (assez doué si vous voulez mon avis) et leader des Génies, justement. Adore se marrer et être avec ses amis, il n'aime pas sortir avec les filles de Lyliano malgré sa réputation (composée presque entièrement de rumeurs inventées) cherchant quelqu'un d'honnête. Maison feu._

 _Luka Kornloot :_ _Dragueur émérite et sex-symbol de Lyliano, il est tout le contraire de son meilleur ami et enchaîne les conquêtes. Il est horriblement têtu et arrogant, mais reste un bon ami si on le connaît bien. Il est tout de même très possessif et veut que les Génies restent 4 et uniquement 4. Il est très peu habitué à se faire refuser quelque chose, et réagit très mal dès qu'on le contredit. Malgré ça, il a un bon fond. Tout au fond, son bon fond, mais il est quand même là. Maison feu._

 _Adrian Gorniaud :_ _Sérieux et studieux, on peut parfois se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Malgré tout, il est plutôt blagueur et sait s'amuser. Un peu soulant sur les bords à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, il est complètement mordu de Jessica Anderson, et vient tout juste d'avoir le cœur piétiné sans aucun remords. Maison feu._

 _Théo Zang :_ _Blagueur à temps plein, c'est LE petit rigolo de l'école toujours là toutes les fêtes car il est teeeeellement sociable … Fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, il reste au fond de lui un grand romantique capable d'acheter un milliard de fleurs pour séduire sa belle s'il la trouve. Quatrième membre de la plus célèbre bande de l'école et fier de l'être, il est expert en blague pourries. Maison feu._

 _Jessica Anderson :_ _La pire ennemie de Déalhya et donc de toute la bande et de la bande des Génies. Jouant la parfaite fille sociable, courageuse, belle et intelligente, c'est une grande hypocrite sans scrupules qui manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est faite haïr de Déalhya car notre tarée favorite a découvert sa 2_ _ème_ _personnalité. Les Génies aussi l'exècrent pour son hypocrisie et car elle a littéralement écrasé le cœur d'Adrian en lui avouant sans le savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un (joli) pantin. Maison feu (on se demande pourquoi…)._

 **Hello jeunes gens ! Nous revoici dans le 6** **ème** **(déjà !) chapitre des 4 éléments. Je sais, je suis en retard… Mais bref, c'est bon maintenant ! C'est encore les petites bagarres, les grosses vengeances et toutes les futilités de la crise d'adolescence… On en apprend plus sur Lyra et Zoé, et Déalhya, toujours présente (n'empêche c'est l'héroïne). C'est un chapitre un peu entre deux, où il n'y a pas d'actions vraiment… Grosses !**

POV Zoé

-Déalhya ! Déalhya ! Déalhya !

-Meuhhneu meugnheu (traduction : laissez-moi tranquilles les gâteaux au chocolat, je vous ai pas fabriqués !)

-Déalhya ! C'est l'heure ! C'est Zoé qui te parle !

-Gnreubgneugf ! (traduction : j'vous créerais jamais ! Na !)

-Au pire laisse-la tranquille, c'est elle qu'a voulu dormir !

-Rooh laisse ta rancœur de côté, on ne va pas vivre en créant des plans diaboliques !

-Mais euh ! Moi c'est ce que je veux !

-Je te savais pas capricieuse, Evelyn ! Aide-moi !

Finalement, Evelyn est toujours un peu à Hawaii, je pense J. Parce qu'elle n'est pas capricieuse, d'habitude. Evangelyne, sors de ce coooorps !

-Ouais ouais.

-Evelyn ? Jamais !

-Mais c'est très efficace !

-Je t'interdis de la réveiller comme ça !

-Mais t'es censée me soutenir !

-C'est pas pour ça, c'est juste que la dernière fois, t'as inondé le dortoir ! Tu ne te rappelles pas des cris de Fox ? Moi j'ai toujours des séquelles !

-Isssh arrête mes oreilles crissent toujours !

-Tu l'as bien mérité ! On a dû faire office de séchoir vivant avec ses affaires! Alors arrête de vouloir la noyer, et fais quelque chose, y'a sport dans 10 minutes ! Tu m'expliques comment on arrive aux vestiaires et on se change alors que c'est à l'autre bout du terrain ?

-Mui mui mui mui mui mui mui.

C'est un cas désespéré. Je me tourne vers légume-Déalhya-qui-végéte-telle-une-carotte-selon-sa-demande-express.

-Déalhya ? Youhou ? Je sais que t'es une incorrigible dormeuse, et que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais sinon j'ai recours à la méthode Evelyn !

-L'eau ?

-Nan, le couettage.

-Ouiiiii !

-Déalhya ? Tu veux vraiment ça ? Dis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

-Gneurbhgfeurfb ?

Ca tient en trois mots : Slimb Chfiii Sbam. En détail ça fait :

Mettre Déalhya sur un bout de la couette

Rouler la couverture (ou plutôt Déalhya) sur tout le long

La renverser par terre

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

-Tu veux aller en sport ?

-Nanananananananan !

Et je transporte le sandwich Déalhya jusqu'à la fenêtre, et la laisse tomber.

Tss, manquerais plus qu'on la traite de nouille et de dinde et on a un repas complet. Sans dessert ni entrée, mais ça, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LLLL'AIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Je la retiens à 5 centimètres du sol

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Si si si ! J'y vais ! J'arrive !

-Bien.

Et je la remonte.

Quand on vient de se réveiller, on n'est pas très performant. En voici la preuve, elle n'a même pas pensé qu'elle était air et donc qu'elle pouvait remonter en un claquement de doigt.

-Evelyn on dirait un mouton en pleine crise d'épilepsie. Dis-je le plus calmement du monde.

En effet, elle est en train de se tordre comme du bacon, essayant vainement de rester debout. On dirait plutôt un vieillard en train de faire de la techtonik en se raccrochant à son lit. J'aimerais bien la filmer.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis amie avec elles déjà ?

Ah oui. Elles me font marrer.

-Céréales killeuse !

Je me retourne pour faire face à une Déalhya blasée. Elle a l'habitude des conneries, alors faillir s'écraser au sol avec son édredon dans les bras c'est grave sur le moment mais après c'est normal pour elle. Fuck la logique.

-Pardon ? C'est serial killeur !

-Je préfère céréales killeuse.

Même Déalhya s'y met. Pourquoi je suis amie avec elles déjà ?

POV Lyra

Salle Terrienne

-Ah qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés, au fond de cette boîte, chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines, ah qu'est-ce qu'on est

SCHPAF

-Ta gueule Connors ! C'est trop tôt pour subir tes conneries ! C'est pas le moment ! Non, tout compte fait c'est jamais le moment.

Les 2 énergumènes là ? Loane Connors et Jean Desange. Loane, c'est…. Loane. On ne l'a jamais compris. La bête noire et la mascotte de la maison terre. Un peu zarb.

Brune, yeux noirs et teint légèrement mat. Complètement folle, elle passe son temps à chanter des Disneys ou toute autre chanson ridicule. Mais tout le monde l'adore, au fond. C'est très louche, cette attitude. Tout le monde lui lance un regard méprisant/désespéré/moqueur mais par contre si jamais quelqu'un d'une autre maison songe seulement à se moquer, c'est toute la maison qu'il se met à dos. Un peu la gamine débile mais qu'on veille quand même.

Et Jean Desange. Mèche blonde, yeux marron et mâchoire charnue. Un peu snob, populaire dans la maison, un peu strict mais sympa. Il est extrêmement pointilleux sur le cas Loane. C'est probablement le seul qui ait encore le courage de la réprimander de ses stupidités. Il la déteste, mais la défend. Je le soupçonne d'être amoureux. Bah oui, il la regarde tout le temps, et c'est le premier à arriver derrière elle pour l'assommer afin qu'elle se taise. Il dit ne pas la supporter, mais il s'occupe de tous ceux qui l'embêtent. Il la joue chevalier servant- garçon ténébreux et détestable.

Stupéfiant, hein ? Bienvenue chez les terres !

-Jean ? Oh, pourquoi tu m'as balancé ton livre de mathématiques ? Tu n'aimes pas Patrick Sébastien ? Oh je sais ! On va chanter la Reine des Neiges !

Nannnnnnn ! Véto véto !

Quand elle a vu le film chez elle, aussitôt elle nous a noyé de courriels sur ça et depuis la rentrée, c'est radio. Mais pas silence radio, hein, non plutôt radio infos ou radio musique. Elle la chante n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment. C'est sa guest chanson, depuis Madagascar et Rio. Et « un jour mon prince viendra… » aussi.

Bref, toute la maison la connaît par cœur, et chaque année elle réussit pour les premiers mois à recruter des 1ère années innocents pour sa chorale. Chorale qui chante chaque jour de la semaine une chanson différente.

Commence alors une campagne de déchoralisation pour tout le monde. On convainc les 1ère années de sa folie pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Parce que je vous jure que si on ne faisait rien ils continueraient ! Ca leur plaît, de chanter ça !

Et je vous promets, c'est la chose la plus atroce qu'on ait jamais vu.

Une fois, dans la salle commune, vu qu'on était un jour férié et qu'il pleuvait, on a décidé de faire un concours : Quelle est la pire torture?

Après tous les arguments, on s'est dit que c'était de mourir enterrés vivants, bouffés par tous les insectes et asphyxiés. Bon, sauf quelque uns qui disait que l'incendie et le cannibalisme c'était pire. On était en train de se disputer, lorsque la chorale a commencé à chanter TOUTES les chansons débiles qu'ils connaissaient, c'est-à-dire un paquet.

Ca, c'est radical. Au bout des chansons de Cendrillon, Rio, Madagasacar, Winnie l'ourson, l'âne Trotro, Oui-Oui, Dora, Promenons-nous dans les bois, Barbapapa, Télétubbies, Blanche-Neige et les Aristochats, la Petite Sirène, le roi Lion, on en pouvait plus.

Surtout qu'ils en connaissaient d'autres ! Ca c'était l'introduction ! L'entrée !

Ainsi, les chansons de Loane ont été élues à l'écrasante majorité comme pire torture de ce monde.

C'est pour ça que la maison terre a toujours des tracs dans un coin sur le cas Loane. On sait jamais, y'en a un qui pourrait vouloir prendre sa succession.

Oh mon dieu. Ce serait atroce. Il faut empêcher ça, foi de Lyra !

Solution : Etrangler la première personne qui chante.

Inconvénient : Finir en prison pour homicide volontaire.

-Libérée délivrée, je ne mentirais plus jamais…

Pitié ! Je ferais tous tes devoirs, mais par Avalon arrête de chanter !

-Pitié ! Je ferais tous tes devoirs, mais par Avalon arrête de chanter !

Tiens c'est pas moi.

-Tu veux que j'arrête de chanter la Reine des Neiges ? Oh… D'accord.

-Merlin merci, s'écrie Johanne Linving.

-Il en faut peu pour être heureux !Chanta-t-elle –elle s'arrête jamais ?!-en imitant Mooglie.

-Ah non hein ! J'vais finir par appeler un air pour qu'il te bâillonne moi !

-Mais je croyais que…

-Stop ! Silence ! On travaille ! Travail ! Travailler ! Tu connais ces mots ?!

-Bah oui je

-Bah non ! Visiblement pas ! On ne peut pas faire un break là ? Tu arrêtes de chanter ! Je n'ai jamais vu la Salle Terrienne silencieuse quand t'es là ! Hors t'es quasiment tout le temps là ! Alors marre ! Mare à canards ! Narguilé ! Guérilla ! LaLAALALA iiiiéé ! Il est né le divin enfant !

-Désolée…

-J'espère bien que t'es désolée ! J'm'en vais !

Et elle monte les marche en direction du dortoir des 3èmes années.

Des filles montent avec elles pour la calmer tandis que certain compères vont voir Loane qui s'est ratatinée.

Grmbllrgerbblfklllrb. # C'estMonVentre.

Moi j'ai faim. Je me dirige vers les cuisines, donne la combinaison et salue les cuisiniers habitués à voir des élèves ici. Faut dire que y'en a pas mal.

-Hey Tommy !

-Ah bah Lyra ! J't'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

-6 jours. Désolée j'étais occupée.

Je le détaille. Grand même pour ses 34 ans, les cheveux bruns-roux dressés sur sa tête, un bouc bien droit et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, il n'a pas changé. Pourquoi aurait-il changé en 6 jours, hein ?

-Je vois ça, ma petite étoile ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Roh tu vas arrêter avec ça ? C'est pas parce que t'es le meilleur ami de mon père que t'as le droit d'utiliser son surnom !

Il me tira la langue en un geste très peu élégant, et alla chercher ses beignets à la fraise.

*Quelques minutes plus tard*

-Ch'est troch bonch tu devraich faire « qui estch le meilleuch patichier de franch ? »

-Le meilleur patichier ? Je te fais tant mourir d'ennui, petite étoile ? Je te fais chier ! Pleurnicha-t-il faussement.

-Arrête ! J'avale ma bouchée. Meilleur pâtissier !

-Je préfère ça. Les cours ?

-Ca va ça vient.

-Et avec les détails ça donne quoi ?

-Bah des cours des leçons des devoirs des repas des amis des fous rire des moments chiants des discussions des jeux des pleurs des vengeances, la vie quoi.

-Respire ! T'as pas respiré jusqu'à la vie !

-Si je ne respire pas je meurs, donc je vis plus, dis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, ce qui était le cas.

-Ah mon étoile moralisatrice est revenue. Elle m'avait manqué elle aussi !

-Oh la ferme. Raconte-moi encore des anecdotes sur mes parents.

-Oui ! Par exemple, une fois ton père avait invité ta mère à dîner, au début de leur relation, et il m'avait demandé des conseils. Alors j'ai…

Et je passai ainsi le reste de ma matinée, à rire gaiement des facéties de mes parents quand ils étaient enfants jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent.

POV Déalhya

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? C'est quoi la surprise de Laousse ? C'est quoiiiiii ?

J'en ai marrrrre d'attendre ! C'est chiant ! Eh, quand c'est chiant c'est nul ! Et quand c'est nul c'est chiant ! Hé hé ! Vous avez compris la blague ? Youhou !, On s'amuse ! Pourquoi personne rigole ? Personne m'aimeeee ! Tiens, je vais me consoler avec de l'alcool ! Lui, il va pas m'abandonner ! Traîtres ! Beuh ! A moins que l'alcool soit une fille ? Oh mon pauvre ! Dire que tout le monde croit que t'es un garçon… Viens dans mes bras !

-Déalhya… Tu es fatigante quand t'as une potion d'hallucinations dans le cerveau, si t'en possède un évidemment, tu sais ?

-En fait Lyra, c'est plus une potion d'hallucination, elle est allée à l'infirmerie et Asdert a dît que le remède pouvait avoir des effets secondaires, à cause de certains ingrédients….Informa Juliane en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle a peut-être un torticolis et veut l'éviter ?

-Laisse-moi deviner : allégresse ?

-Tu as gagné.

-Youhou ! On gagne quoi ? Eclata Lyra d'un rire jaune. Comprenez bien, c'est une Déalhya sautant partout pendant 24h dont elle va devoir s'occuper. Et Déalhya c'est moi ! Moi ! Moi !

-Mes chers élèves, je vais à présent vous demander quelques minutes de votre précieux temps afin de vous faire part d'une nouvelle que je pense bonne.

Ah bah oui, on est entrées dans le Salon comme ça, en bavassant. Parce que la bouffe, c'est bon. Et c'est bon la bouffe !

Alors ? Vas-y Laousse, fais péter le champagne ! Strip-tease pour fêter ça !

On fête quoi au fait ?

-Après bien des courriers ministériels, je vous annonce avec un grand plaisir que notre Gouvernement a mis en place des dispositions pour faire face à ce genre d'évènement qui peut paraître dérisoire, mais qui peut en réalité causer bien des problèmes. Nous avons donc intégré un contrôle sur…

Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoiiiiiii ?

-Vos ordinateurs, vos tablettes, vos portables et autres outils technologiques pour permettre sécurité et confort dans cette merveilleuse école qu'est l'Institut Lyliano !

…

Tout le monde est bouche bée.

Un feu se lève.

-C'est vrai ? C'est pas une blague ? On va avoir nos portables ici ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, . Mais si vous voulez une blague, j'en ai entendu une très bonne cette été. C'est l'histoire d'

Eclat de rire général.

-Hum, M. le Directeur, n'est-il pas temps d'informer les élèves des règlements à ce propos ? S'insurgea McGadagall.

-Bien entendu ! Vous avez tout à fait raison, ma chère Serena. Ainsi, vous n'aurez droit à vos gadgets qu'en dehors des cours, avec l'interdiction formelle de poster des photos ou toute autres informations personnelles sur quelqu'un sans son autorisation. Il est interdit d'écouter de la musique trop fort, et pas après le couvre-feu des 1ère années.

-Aussi, interdiction formelle de partager ou même regarder une quelconque vidéo, blog ou site à connotation religieuse. Même chose pour la musique. Si l'un d'entre vous ne respecte pas ce nouveau règlement mis en place, selon la gravité de ces actes, il peut être sanctionné ou même renvoyé. Et si nous voyons que ses bases ne sont pas respectées, nous pourrions aussi songer à prohiber tout cela…

Il hocha gravement la tête.

Je te comprend, brave papy !

-Je vous souhaite bon appétit !

Ah…

Mais c'est génial !

Fini le papier, la dégradation des arbres ! Vamos a la playa !

Et tout le Salon se mit à bourdonner de conversations sur les avantages et les inconvénients que cela allait apporter.

-Tu penses qu'elle s'est calmée ?

-Peut-être, Zoé, peut-être. Répondit mystérieusement Evelyn.

De quoi elles parlent ? Là, en me fixant comme des psychopates ! Youpi ! Je vais me faire découper en morceaux !

Ca se fête !

-Je crois pas, Evy, assura finalement Zoé après m'avoir vu manger.

Ben quoi ? On a même plus le droit d'être un peu enthousiaste en mangeant ? Faut se décoincer, vous savez !

 _-Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé zééééééééééééé laaaaaaaaaaaaa fiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeesstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurlais-je en sautillant, les bras levés vers le ciel._

 _-Zoé, ta plante, tu lui a versé, sans faire exprès oui oui, combien de gouttes d'hallucinogène ?_

 _-4 Ju._

 _-4 Ju, donc à peu près 6 gouttes, conclut Lyra._

 _-Oui. Répondit-elle piteusement._

 _-Et Déalhya elle a respiré, en coupant une gousse de Firegoll, combien de temps l'hallucinogène ?_

 _-Une douzaine de secondes ?_

 _-Donc 6x12 ?_

 _-72, mais Lyra… Dit-elle en se recroquevillant encore plus sur elle-même._

 _-du coup elle va rester 72 minutes comme ça, c'est-à-dire pour 1h12min. Bravo Zoey !_

 _-Pardon._

 _-C'est à elle qu'il faut le dire, répondit-elle en me désignant du menton, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle t'entende._

 _En effet, à ce moment-là, je m'étais mise à sauter en courant partout, les yeux mi-clos comme une droguée en criant « ZUMBA ! »._

 _-J'pense pas, dit Evelyn._

-J'ai fait ça ?

-Oui ma chérie, tu as fait en plein milieu du parc, devant une dizaine d'élèves.

Zoé, Evelyn, Lyra et Juliane m'avait raconté ça avec un sens de la concision exemplaire.

-Ta réputation de sainte à toute épreuve se craquèle, constata Ju.

-Hein, elle existe encore ? Se moqua Zoé. Moi je croyais que c'était du passé ses croyances stupides de soi-disant nonnes !

-Je suis la seule à ne pas suivre ? Questionna Lyly en se limant les ongles.

-Nan sur ce coup je n'ai pas compris. C'est quoi cette réputation étrange ?

-Tu ne savais pas, toi la Déalhya sainte ? Ecoute bien tata Zoé. Il y avait quelques fanatiques du savoir et du sérieux qui t'avait pris, ainsi que Lyra, Juliane et Evelyn comme modèles. Parce que vous étiez intelligentes et que vous résistiez aux Génies, je crois.

-Et pourquoi pas toi Zoé ?

-Parce que moi, elle se releva en bombant le torse, je fais des blagues et tout le monde le sait !

-Et pourquoi y'a que toi et Ju dans le coup ?

-Ca c'est un secret, dit-elle en prenant une pose de bitch. Chut…

-Zoé, pour convaincre les gens il faut mettre plus de conviction dans la voix, et regarder les gens profondément dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Je vois actuellement Evelyn avec une baguette à la main, montrer sur un tableau noir comment persuader les gens de quelque chose à Zoé. Terrible !

Surtout lorsqu'elles décidèrent que tout le monde devrait assister à ce cours. Terrible, mon cul ouais !

POV Zoé

Ah j'me souviens encore, de leurs airs de conspiratrices ! Attends… Elles disaient quoi déjà ?

1 an plus tôt:

 _Trônait dans le couloir 3 petites filles. Une blonde avec des yeux verts, petite et semblant être la chef. Girdat, une petite air de 1_ _ère_ _année, brune aux yeux chocolat, un visage d'ange reposant sur un corps gracile. Et enfin une brune aux reflets blonds qui semblait avoir des yeux gris et avec une peau métisse, un tatouage en forme d'étoile en dessus de l'œil gauche._

 _-Alors ? Demanda Blondie._

 _-Kaye et Soria ont eu 20, normal ! Trépigna Métisse._

 _-Des vrais Génies, elles !_

 _-Ouais ! Pas ces Don Juan de bas étage !_

 _-Les notes sur la patience de Lyra ?_

 _-J'ai ! S'exclama Métisse._

 _-La répartie et la puissance de Kaye ?_

 _-J'ai ! Confirma Girdat._

 _-Le calme et la sagesse de Soria ?_

 _-J'ai ! Redit Métisse._

 _-La gentillesse et la ténacité de Broke ?_

 _-J'ai ! Conclut Girdat._

 _-Bien ! Donc Léa, tu es toujours chargée de surveiller Broke et Kaye, Manian aussi à l'occasion, et Célène et Soria c'est moi et Isis qui prenons !_

 _\- On va s'entraîner à leur ressembler, reprit-elle, et ensuite on deviendra aussi formidables qu'elles et on prouvera que les Génies ne sont que des usurpateurs !_

 _-Oh ! Bianca, tu t'es entraînée sur le langage de Kaye ? Remarqua Gigi._

 _-Oui ! Dit la dénommée Bianca en relevant fièrement la tête._

 _-Tu es douée ! Nous ne sommes peut-être que des 1_ _ère_ _années, mais nous valons plus que ce ramassis d'imbéciles ! Martela Blanckette, son nouveau surnom. Léa ? Comme tu es air, tu as pu recevoir d'autres informations ?_

 _-Oui…J'ai remarqué que Kaye détestait les niskas*, Broke est arrivée à ce moment-là et a dit : « Tiens, tu veux des chips ? Sans niskas, comme t'aimes ! »_

 _-Ouais, c'est pas grand-chose mais au moins on sait ça si on veut lui offrir de la nourriture !_

 _-Oh, fait Isis, si tu veux lui offrir de la nourriture faut que ce soit bon, apparemment elle cuisine très bien, c'est un cuisinier qui m'a dit ça, elle vient souvent leur donner un coup de main ou préparer des choses…_

 _-Ah ! Génial ! Mais honnêtement, pourquoi on lui donnerait de la nourriture, elle nous trouverait louches non ?_

 _-Ouais, mais on peut toujours s'en servir à des fins plus… Complexes ! On pourrait s'arranger pour que les Génies entendent qu'elle aime les trucs super simples et les niskas ?_

 _-Moui, comme je connais les ragots des imbéciles qui circulent dans l'école je suis un peu connue, je pourrais essayer de m'asseoir non loin de ces déchets vivants et leur glisser ni vu ni connu une information sur ça et ensuite leur administrer une potion dans leurs verres pour qu'ils oublient qui leur a dit ça, sans que leur mémoire n'efface autre chose… Oui, je pense être capable de préparer une potion d'oubli ! S'enorguilla Isis, qui devait être forte en potions._

 _-Comment pourrais-tu leur donner cette information ? Les eaux sont en diagonale des feux, à côté des airs, donc soit tu dis ça à tout le monde et donc à Kaye, soit personne n'entend rien et c'est fichu._

 _-Il doit bien exister une potion ! Léa, se rengorgea Isis, tu connais une potion qui peut faire que seuls des personnes ciblées entendent une conversation précise ?_

 _-Euh… Je peux aller chercher à la bibliothèque !_

 _-'Sis, c'est la pause déjeuner, c'est trop tard, et au dîner ils n'auront pas le temps de rendre et de lui en donner, et même s'ils voulaient lui en donner ce dont je doute ils oublieront tout dès le lendemain avec leur mémoire de poisson rouge !_

 _J'avais souri. Et ben, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une secte Kayenne-Sorienne-Célènienne-Brokienne ! Bon en tous cas je dirais à Déalhya de surveiller ce qu'elle mange pendant un certain temps. J'savais pas qu'il y avait autant de fêlés ici… Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans leur collimateur !_

 _-Yo les filles !_

 _Elles avaient sursauté et s'étaient toutes retournées en même temps._

 _Blanckette était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux dédaigneux de se faire interrompre par une « paysanne » sans doute prête à faire un quelconque chantage._

 _Girdat semblait fatiguée, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Malgré tout, elle semblait contente de rendre « un service »à ses chéries, quoique effrayée que quelqu'un les dénonce de flagrant délit de complotage contre les idoles de Lyliano et leurs idoles._

 _Isis avait l'air furieuse, ses yeux assombris et les lèvres pincés, elle n'avait pas l'air très commode. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup remarquée, mais pourtant le peu de fois où je l'ai vue elle semblait cool et drôle, un peu du style Géniale en moins prétentieux._

 _Elles étaient encore plus surprises lorsqu'elles ont vu que c'était moi. Bah oui, elles parlaient de mes amies et accessoirement de moi. Elles étaient dans le crottin d'Herpigéos** jusqu'au cou._

 _-Manian ? Que fais-tu ici ? Hypocrita Blanck(qu)ette de veau._

 _-Moi ? Parlais-je le plus innocemment du monde. J'écoutais votre conversation. Si vous voulez tout savoir de nos goûts alimentaires, sachez qu'Evelyn adore les gâteaux au chocolat et déteste le fromage, Déalhya pareil avec les cerises et les niskas, comme tu l'as si bien dit, moi l'orange et les salsifis, Lyra le lait et les hamburgers, Juliane les pommes et le cassis. Vous voyez c'est pas bien compliqué. Suffit de demander. A plus !_

 _Je leur faisais un grand sourire espiègle et les saluait._

 _En espérant que je ne verrais aucun salsifis de leur part dans les prochains jours. Pareil pour les autres, avec le cassis, les hamburgers, le fromage et les niskas. C'est qu'elles seraient capables de me vomir dessus si elles en avalaient, ces p'tites déesses vénérées ! Tiens, j'vais raconter ça à Juliane moi !_

 _Avec ça, elles devraient arrêter leur fanatisme…_

 **Niskas : Sorte de crakers avec un petit goût d'ananas, de mangue, bref de fruits exotiques. Un peu bizarre.**

 **Herpigéos : Hybride cheval-zèbre. Ses rayures blanches se colorent de rouge lorsqu'il est en colère. Noir avec leur crinière noire, des contes ont été inventés à leur propos, les désignant comme « chevaux de Satan » ou « serviteurs de l'Enfer ». Néanmoins, une fois mis en confiance, ils sont très affectueux. Attention danger ! Animaux dangereux lors des orages, incontrôlables. Pouvant décharger des attaques électriques ou brûler si on ne leur mets pas un objet de contrôle. Code de danger :***en temps normal, ***** sous orage ou en colère.#NoShame** _._

 **Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu attente, même si la surprise est là ! Et elle va être très utile… En quoi ? Haha ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous dirai si c'est vrai…**

 **Lily ! # VousAllezPouvoirVoirLesSMSQueS'échangentLesEtudiantsDeLyliano ! #GénialNon ?**


	8. Textotes-moi!

**Textotes-moi !**

 _« Ne jamais frapper à la porte de la mort. Se pointer, dire salut, et se barrer. Elle va tellement en avoir marre de vous qu'elle vous refusera quand vous vous déciderez à frapper. »_

 __ _Disclaimer :_ _Pour l'instant, Déalhya et tout le reste du monde magique m'appartient. Attention spoil ! Lorsqu'on changera d'univers, ce sera à J. …_

 _Petit rappel :_

 _Déalhya Kaye:_ _Fille ressemblant au cliché de la grande blonde à forte poitrine, mis à part ses cheveux noirs de jais dont elle est très fière. Côté caractère, c'est une fille intelligente et avec un fort caractère, et une folie plus ou moins évidente. Elle est un peu (beaucoup) tarée, mais très attachante et gentille (ça dépend envers qui…). Elle est très sportive et fait partie du comité « A bas les maths » inventé par elle-même, dont elle est la seule membre puisque les seuls au courant sont ses amies qui aiment bien les mathématiques. Elle est Elements dans son équipe. Maison air._

 _Evelyn Broke:_ _Future psychopate en puissance, elle se révèle être une très bonne amie et TOUJOURS là s'il faut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, on ne se doute pas de son caractère, car elle est toujours sage et studieuse devant ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns ainsi que sa taille moyenne font qu'elle ne se démarque pas du lot et que beaucoup de profs assurent qu'elle est innocente de toutes ces vengeances. Seuls ses amis savent qu'elle est un démon, démon connu pour son rire sadique. Elle a donné un nom à son esprit vengeur : Evangelyne. Maison air._

 _Zoé Manian :_ _Blonde de physique seulement, ses jolis yeux chocolat et sa peau pâle font d'elle la Watts de son équipe. Feu dans l'âme, ce qui lui attire reproches ou compliments, elle est à l'origine de pas mal de blagues foireuses et établit des stratégies de Cazdoran souvent réussies. Souvent. Toujours là pour aider ses amies, elle cache au fond d'elle un grand vide, sa mère étant morte, son père absent et son frère disparu. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amies bien que Déalhya n'aime pas les calculs. Agile, elle arrive aussi à se tirer avant que le concierge arrive. Maison air._

 _Juliane Soria :_ _Petite rousse frêle aux yeux dignes des forêts Scandinaves, son teint diaphane se confondant avec le mur blanc juste derrière elle, c'est une élève sage et studieuse, d'une grande douceur. Timide mais mettant les gens tout de suite en confiance, elle est désormais orpheline, ses parents étant morts dans un attentat. On la décrit souvent comme la « petite fille modèle, tout simplement adorable ». Maison eau._

 _Lyra Célène :_ _Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aqua experts pour faire craquer les gens, elle est digne de sa maison, patiente, travailleuse, rassurante et loyale. C'est une fille qui n'est pas remarquée par les autres étudiants même si elle le mériterait plus que d'autres. Elle a parfois des petits copains mais elle ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est une fille simple qui veut juste être heureuse, sans se soucier des autres, juste de ceux qu'elle aime. Chapeau ! Maison terre._

 _Janus Herson :_ _Membre du groupe des Génies, un groupe de beaux gosses prétentieux, il est Watts (assez doué si vous voulez mon avis) et leader des Génies, justement. Adore se marrer et être avec ses amis, il n'aime pas sortir avec les filles de Lyliano malgré sa réputation (composée presque entièrement de rumeurs inventées) cherchant quelqu'un d'honnête. Maison feu._

 _Luka Kornloot :_ _Dragueur émérite et sex-symbol de Lyliano, il est tout le contraire de son meilleur ami et enchaîne les conquêtes. Il est horriblement têtu et arrogant, mais reste un bon ami si on le connaît bien. Il est tout de même très possessif et veut que les Génies restent 4 et uniquement 4. Il est très peu habitué à se faire refuser quelque chose, et réagit très mal dès qu'on le contredit. Malgré ça, il a un bon fond. Tout au fond, son bon fond, mais il est quand même là. Maison feu._

 _Adrian Gorniaud :_ _Sérieux et studieux, on peut parfois se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Malgré tout, il est plutôt blagueur et sait s'amuser. Un peu soulant sur les bords à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, il est complètement mordu de Jessica Anderson, et vient tout juste d'avoir le cœur piétiné sans aucun remords. Maison feu._

 _Théo Zang :_ _Blagueur à temps plein, c'est LE petit rigolo de l'école toujours là toutes les fêtes car il est teeeeellement sociable … Fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, il reste au fond de lui un grand romantique capable d'acheter un milliard de fleurs pour séduire sa belle s'il la trouve. Quatrième membre de la plus célèbre bande de l'école et fier de l'être, il est expert en blague pourries. Maison feu._

 _Jessica Anderson :_ _La pire ennemie de Déalhya et donc de toute la bande et de la bande des Génies. Jouant la parfaite fille sociable, courageuse, belle et intelligente, c'est une grande hypocrite sans scrupules qui manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est faite haïr de Déalhya car notre tarée favorite a découvert sa 2_ _ème_ _personnalité. Les Génies aussi l'exècrent pour son hypocrisie et car elle a littéralement écrasé le cœur d'Adrian en lui avouant sans le savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un (joli) pantin. Maison feu (on se demande pourquoi…)._

 **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous revoici donc dans le 7** **ème** **chapitre des 4 éléments, chapitre qui…**

 **Oui bon ok j'arrête de parler comme une présentatrice télé. Donc me revoilà sans trop de retard cette fois. (hé ouais ! Ca vous épate hein ?... C'est bon je ferme ma gueule.) Ici, on reprend la suite vengeance et on revoit les Génies qui avait… Disparu…Dans une catastrophe climatique… Une tornade… Bah oui, ils étaient là… Et boum !... Emportés… Mais… Revenus… 7** **ème** **chapitre !**

POV Zoé

-Je vous ai réunis ici, pour

-Tu veux dire kidnappés ?

-Ta gueule Herson ! Donc je vous ai réunis ici vu qu'il y a des garçons parmi nous, et que les garçons ne peuvent pas accéder au dortoir des filles, à cause des fondateurs qui ont encore décidé de faire des conneries en mettant un système d'empreintes digitales stupides, faisant qu'une empreinte digitale de fille uniquement serait acceptée. Stupide, parce que les filles des autres maisons peuvent entrer.

Personne ne sait comment les détecteurs font pour reconnaître les filles des garçons.

-On le sait ça Manian, ce qu'on veut savoir c'est pourquoi on est enfermés à 9 dans un cagibi aussi petit ?! S'énerva Kornloot.

-Et moi c'est Janus, Zoé. Sourit comme le débile profond qu'il est Herson.

-De 1, Kornloot, j'allais le dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes, et de 2 Herson, tu t'appelles bien Herson ?

-Bah oui. Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et en l'occurrence c'en est une.

-Bon bah je t'appelle Herson.

Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air déçu le con ! Non mais sérieux, on leur demande un service et hop on est les meilleurs amis du monde ! Ca va pas non ?!

D'accord, je suis un peu exigeante et je pourrais très bien l'appeler Janus.

Mais je n'appelle par leur prénom que les personnes que je connais bien ou que j'apprécie !

Dû au fait que je suis très exigeante en matière d'ami. Je veux quelqu'un d'intelligent, fiable et toujours là pour moi, gentil, sachant rigoler et avec une once de subtilité.

Et au premier abord, on voit bien que Herson n'est pas subtil. Le reste je ne dirais rien, je ne sais rien même si j'ai une petite opinion là-dessus. Opinion se résumant par aucunes de ces qualités.

Et puis, j'ai le droit d'appeler les gens par leur nom, c'est bien pour ça qu'ils en ont un !

N'empêche pour les prénoms on peut faire le même raisonnement.

Oh et puis merde à la fin !

-Alors, je vous ai réunis ici pour

-T'as pas l'impression de répéter toujours la même chose là ?

-Merci Zang, j'avais remarqué.

Surtout ne rien casser, rien tuer, rien étrangler, rien découper en petits morceaux. Ah fuuuu ah fuuuu.

-DONC je vous ai réunis ici pour vous parler de la vengeance, débitai-je rapidement pour que personne ne m'interrompe.

Non Evelyn, ne m'arrête pas s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ! Je te vois ! Ferme la bouche !

-Comme vous l'avez entendu, maintenant on a nos ordis et portables à 15h, à la sortie des cours.

-Ben moi j'ai cours après, intervint Zang.

-La ferme.

-C'est bien, fit remarquer Déalhya, elle a un vocabulaire riche. Elle maîtrise la répétition aussi bien que les synonymes. Et aussi quelques pléonasmes, et elle a déjà fait du

-Ta gueule.

-Tu vois ? Répétition, elle l'a dit à Her-Janus tout à l'heure.

-Mais, minauda Juliane, depuis quand tu dis Janus ?

-Depuis qu'il m'a soûlé avec ça.

-On est là vous savez ? Fit judicieusement remarquer Gourniaud. Mais on peut partir hein…

-Non, non ! Restez ! Donc j'ai annulé la phase 2 du plan, pour une autre bien meilleure…

-Comme ?

J'avais retenu l'attention de ce petit monde, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-On va utiliser les réseaux sociaux pour poster des photos d'elle gênantes, et des informations compromettantes…

-Hé ! S'exclama Déalhya. Ca fait déjà partie du plan ! On devait mettre des détails honteux sur elle dans le journal de _L'étudiant Lyliano_ *!

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai !

-On pourrait la faire aujourd'hui… Commença Gourniaud.

-Et faire la vengeance d'aujourd'hui pour le jour où était programmé les infos et photos obligeantes ! Termina Lyra. Elle se tourna vers Gourniaud en parlant, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! S'écria Herson.

-Une fois qu'on a reçu nos ordis, on s'arrange pour lui faire des blagues bien dégueulasses, on la poste sur le net et on met les petits trucs qu'on a appris sur elle. Clarifia Ju.

-Oui ! C'est ça !

Génial ! C'est encore mieux qu'avant !

 **-** Il y a un problème. Annonça Déalhya, la seule qui était restée stoïque à l'annonce.

-Quoi ? Questionna Evy, toute ouïe.

-On avait convenu que les attaques devaient être de plus en plus horribles, on est d'accord ?

Hochement de tête général.

-Si on fait les 2 le même jour, et qu'après on fait la blague qui était prévue aujourd'hui le… Lendemain, se souvint-elle, ça va être moins… Terrible pour celle de demain ! Elle croira que ses bourreaux la lâche, on ne sera plus à la hauteur !

Stupeur générale.

-Je propose qu'on poste les infos sur son mur aujourd'hui, puis le jour où on devait entre autres lui verser un seau sur la tête, on la fasse glisser avec une peau de banane dans des détritus qu'on aura répandu sur le sol à l'abri des regards, et qu'on la prenne en screen à ce moment-là, quand elle sera répugnante, proposa-t-elle, un doigt sur la bouche, après un temps de réflexion.

Jubilation générale.

-C'est de mieux en mieux ! Ca se présente drôlement bien ! Se réjouit Zang.

-Herr… Qui sait faire des posts anonymes, ici ? Demanda Kornloot.

Il devait se dire qu'on s'emballait vite.

Moi, Evelyn, Zang et Déalhya levâmes la main.

-Parfait, on est 5 en me comptant. Combien vous avez d'infos ?

-9, hasardai-je.

-Non, 10, rectifia Evelyn.

-Qui veut bien les noter sur un bout de papier ?

-Moi je les ai notées… Dit timidement Juliane.

-Ok, tu veux bien les déchirer également ?

Elle s'exécuta.

-J'ai compris ! M'écriai-je, folle de joie de savoir ce que préparait Kornloot. J'aimais bien les surprises, mais venant de lui c'est une autre paire de manches !

-Qui a un chapeau ou un morceau de tissus ? Hélai-je.

-C'est bon, on t'entend ! J'en ai. Affirma Lyra. Tenez.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? Bouda Herson, comme un enfant pourri gâté qui n'a pas son cadeau, mais un coup de Gourniaud dans l'épaule le fit taire.

Je versai tous les petits bouts de papier dedans, et demanda :

-Qui est jeune et innocent, ici ?

-Ju, affirma d'autorité Déalhya.

-Soria, pioche les 10 bouts de papier, 2 par 2. Ordonna Kornloot.

-C'est une loterie ?

-A peu près.

Elle le fit.

-J'expliquai :

\- Moi, Kornloot, Evelyn, Déalhya et Zang, on a tous reçu 2 papiers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Bon, reprenais-je, chacun va poster à 15h, dès qu'il aura reçu tablette, ordi ou cellulaire les 2 détails croustillants sur Anderson sur son mur Connecface*. Vous avez pigé ?

-Ja mein General ! Salua militairement Déalhya.

-Oui, se contenta de dire Evelyn.

-Tout bon ! Répondit Zang en me faisant un clin d'œil pour souligner un sous-entendu débile et indéchiffrable que lui seul peut comprendre.

-C'est ok, dit simplement Kornloot en hochant la tête.

Il est malade ? D'habitude il aurait sauté partout, aurait fait la bise à toutes les filles présentes et aurait fait le trio comiques avec Zang et Herson. C'est le cobaye d'un scientifique ?

Et ce scientifique voudrait savoir si les hommes peuvent avoir les mêmes problèmes que les femmes ?

Ca expliquerait tout. Il a ses règles.

Holà, je suis ennuyeuse aujourd'hui ! C'est peut-être moi qui ai mes règles, et je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Assez dur de pas sentir les spasmes de ton propre ventre, comme même.

Je serai presque déçue de son attitude.

Presque.

Là j'ai plus envie de remercier Morgane de cet énorme cadeau que je demandais depuis longtemps : la fin des Génies.

Ici, c'est plutôt la fin d'un Génie, mais comme ils sont soudés comme les doigts de la main, il n'y aura jamais de 3.

Je sais je suis méchante. Mais vous le saviez déjà. Et vous croyez qu'ils sont gentils eux ?

Ha ha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha ha aha aha aha haa !

*Essuie des larmes de rire*

Ahh… Pardon. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont gentils ?

*Repart dans son fou-rire*

Ahh ça fait du bien, tant d'innocence, tant de naïveté…

Mais ça n'explique pas son comportement étrange.

Je sais je suis têtue. Mais ça aussi vous le saviez déjà. C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime.

POV Déalhya

Dans le dortoir des airs de 4èmes années, filles :

-C'est posté !

-Oui Evy, on sait.

On avait reçu nos affaires, et je goutai enfin au plaisir de pouvoir lire des milliers d'histoires sans en sentir le poids, de pouvoir regarder toutes les vidéos de Youtubeur que j'aimais et de pouvoir me connecter à mon profil Connecface je pouvais aussi désormais envoyer des textos à toute l'école et même parler à mes amis SM ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Et surtout regarder mes messageries sans qu'il y ait une tonne de messages comme toutes les fois où je rentrais de l'école pour les vacances… Un déluge, vous dis-je !

Et en plus, j'allais enfin pouvoir écouter de la musique, poster des photos et tout ce que je fais quand je suis chez moi.

Mieux encore, mon ordi chéri m'aidait pour me venger !

Je suis au summum du bonheur. Et je pourrai peut-être avoir un portable, qui sait ? Avant je n'en voulais pas, vu que je passai presque toute l'année dans un Institut où la technologie ne semblait bonne qu'aux murs de l'école et aux entrées de salle commune. Mais maintenant…

Evelyn sautait de joie en sachant que désormais elle allait pouvoir faire des vengeances encore plus élaborés, par contre Zoé…

Elle pianotait sur son portable comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Zou, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-A qui tu parles, Déalhya ?

-A Zoé. Vous ne trouvez pas que Zou et Zo c'est bien aussi ?

-Je préfère encore Zoey, annonça d'un ton morbide Zoé qui semblait désespérée de savoir qu'il y avait pire que son surnom actuel.

-Bon, Zoey, qu'est-ce que t'écris ?

-Je réponds à une demande. On me propose d'expliquer aux gens ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans un chapitre.

Ah.

Tiens, un texto.

Texto de ?

C'est tout bon ! Vengeance fin prête !

Texto de Déalhya

C'est qui ?

Texto de ?

Ton Génie préféré, Janus !

Texto de Déalhya

Tout est ok pour la vengeance reportée à demain ?

Texto de Janus

Bah euh, c'est quoi déjà ?

Texto de Déalhya

T'as aucune mémoire !

Texto de Janus

=s

Texto de Déalhya

On doit 1) comme elle a contrôle aussi demain, passer par l'intermédiaire d'un 1ère année pour lui dire que l'épreuve se passe en fait dans une autre salle à l'autre bout du collège

Texto de Déalhya

Puis 2) on s'arrange pour qu'elle soit dans le parc et on transforme le terrain sous ses pieds en gadoue

Texto de Déalhya

Enfin 3) Ce matin quand elle se réveillera, elle n'aura que des culottes ridicules et elle devra bien en choisir une….

Texto de Déalhya

Un petit sort aérien et hop ! Culotte à l'air.

Texto de Janus

Diabolique

Texto de Janus

Et nous dans tout ça ?

Texto de Déalhya

Je compte sur vous pour choisir le 1ère année, il doit savoir tenir sa langue et être plutôt populaire pour qu'il se taise et ne craigne pas des répercussions.

Texto de Janus

Ok et après ?

Texto de Déalhya

Vous êtes des Génies, non ?

Texto de Janus

Bien sûr !

Texto de Déalhya

Donc vous pouvez sûrement monter dans le dortoir des eaux de 4èmes années filles, et transformer les culottes d'Anderson ?

Texto de Janus

Oui J On pourra reconnaître ses affaires ))

Texto de Déalhya

Ridiculisez-la à cœur joie ! Anderson, tu ne vivras pas longtemps

Ou du moins socialement !

On va te rabaisser plus bas que terre

Pour que plus jamais tu ne sois entière !

Texto de Janus

Anderson, tu ne vivras pas longtemps

Ou du moins socialement !

On va te rabaisser plus bas que terre

Pour que plus jamais tu ne sois entière !

Check ?

Texto de Déalhya

Check.

Tout est prêt,

Tout est fait,

Plus rien ne peut nous arrêter !

Ben quoi ? Je révise les chansons de guerre qu'Evelyn a composée ! Y'en a 2, et franchement, elles ne sont pas si mal !

-Zoé ?

-Oui ?

-Evelyn ?

-Quoi ?

On est méchantes, hein ?

-Et alors ?

-C'est ce qui fait notre charme ! Assura Evelyn.

-Check ? Demandais-je.

-Check, répondirent-elles.

On est plus décidées que jamais à en découdre ! Prends garde à toi, Anderson, car on est abominablement rancunières… Et c'est peu dire !

Note de l'auteur :

Et je vous présente aujourd'hui la rubrique infos de Zoé, qui a bien voulu se dévouer pour s'occuper de votre culture en vous expliquant ce que vous ne compreniez pas dans le chapitre. A toi Zoey !

Bonjour J, c'est moi, Zoé, qui vais tout vous expliquer pour que votre petit cerveau arrête de se torturer. Commençons !

*L'étudiant Lyliano : Un quotidien racontant tout ce qui concerne l'école. I rubriques : potins, épreuves, devoirs, mode, santé& cuisine et sorties. Il y a 13 membres, 8 filles et 5 garçons. Aliénor d'Erbresie, cheveux rouges comme le feu, avec des yeux noisette. Eau et directrice du journal, supervisant toutes les rubriques et s'occupant des négociations avec Laousse.

Saé Morintsawa (air), asiatique aux yeux noirs et cheveux bruns foncé, s'occupant de la rubrique santé& cuisine avec Lana Deboisic (eau), métisse aux cheveux bruns virant au blond, et aux yeux verts d'eau.

Liliane Geroussas (feu), petite brune bouclé aux yeux gris acier, coéquipière avec Nathanaël Vivlam(feu), cheveux noirs disciplinés et yeux bleus clair s'occupant chacun de la partie devoirs.

Clémence Trumeau (terre), peau très foncée et cheveux du même noir que ses yeux, dressés sur sa tête et Eva Clingeaum (eau), blonde aux yeux marron et piquetée de taches de rousseur sur tout son visage. Rubrique mode.

Alix Desmeiseilles (air), grande brune aux yeux tels du chocolat fondant (oui j'ai pas trouvé mieux) qui joue avec Déalhya et Zoé dans l'équipe de Cazdoran air dirigeant la partie sorties avec Corentin Zaldan (terre), blondinet aux yeux bleus tirant vers le vert.

Noam Fardez( terre), cheveux brun et yeux bleus, faisant partie de la série épreuves avec son acolyte, Malcolm Renaud (feu), peau chocolat au lait et cheveux noir réunis en un catogan.

Et enfin Jay Sarik (air), grand gaillard à la peau mate et au regard brun-doré travaillant sur la rubrique potins avec Margaux Harisson (air), brune au regard vert-marron et à l'accent anglais, son pays natal.

Bref, tout ce petit monde informe les gens sur ce qu'il faut manger, porter, donner comme travail aux profs, s'il y a un contrôle ou si un couple s'est formé ou quitté. Ce qui est bien, c'est que c'est gratuit et donc tout le monde le reçoit ! Cool, nan ?

*Connecface : Là quand même, pas savoir ce que c'est c'est fort. C'est LE réseau social que tout le monde utilise ! Tu peux prendre des photos, poster des infos, bref c'est le moyen pour être connecté ou, pour se venger, ridiculiser quelqu'un… C'est pour ça que je fais toujours bien attention à ce que mon compte soit ok, sinon bonjour la honte. Et pour plus de sécurité j'ai vérifié tous mes statuts, au cas où je tomberais sur un stalker. Hmm…

Tchao tout le monde, et vous pouvez me poser des questions par l'intermédiaire de l'auteur pour que j'y réponde !

A la prochaine !

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et maintenant que vous avez fini, une p'tite review ? Une question ?**

 **Lily-jolie.**


	9. Quand tout va mal

**Quand tout va mal :**

 _« A voler trop haut, on ne chute que plus bas. »_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Pour l'instant, Déalhya et tout le reste du monde magique m'appartient. Attention spoil ! Lorsqu'on changera d'univers, ce sera à J. …_

 _Petit rappel :_

 _Déalhya Kaye:_ _Fille ressemblant au cliché de la grande blonde à forte poitrine, mis à part ses cheveux noirs de jais dont elle est très fière. Côté caractère, c'est une fille intelligente et avec un fort caractère, et une folie plus ou moins évidente. Elle est un peu (beaucoup) tarée, mais très attachante et gentille (ça dépend envers qui…). Elle est très sportive et fait partie du comité « A bas les maths » inventé par elle-même, dont elle est la seule membre puisque les seuls au courant sont ses amies qui aiment bien les mathématiques. Elle est Elements dans son équipe. Maison air._

 _Evelyn Broke:_ _Future psychopate en puissance, elle se révèle être une très bonne amie et TOUJOURS là s'il faut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, on ne se doute pas de son caractère, car elle est toujours sage et studieuse devant ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns ainsi que sa taille moyenne font qu'elle ne se démarque pas du lot et que beaucoup de profs assurent qu'elle est innocente de toutes ces vengeances. Seuls ses amis savent qu'elle est un démon, démon connu pour son rire sadique. Elle a donné un nom à son esprit vengeur : Evangelyne. Maison air._

 _Zoé Manian :_ _Blonde de physique seulement, ses jolis yeux chocolat et sa peau pâle font d'elle la Watts de son équipe. Feu dans l'âme, ce qui lui attire reproches ou compliments, elle est à l'origine de pas mal de blagues foireuses et établit des stratégies de Cazdoran souvent réussies. Souvent. Toujours là pour aider ses amies, elle cache au fond d'elle un grand vide, sa mère étant morte, son père absent et son frère disparu. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amies bien que Déalhya n'aime pas les calculs. Agile, elle arrive aussi à se tirer avant que le concierge arrive. Maison air._

 _Juliane Soria :_ _Petite rousse frêle aux yeux dignes des forêts Scandinaves, son teint diaphane se confondant avec le mur blanc juste derrière elle, c'est une élève sage et studieuse, d'une grande douceur. Timide mais mettant les gens tout de suite en confiance, elle est désormais orpheline, ses parents étant morts dans un attentat. On la décrit souvent comme la « petite fille modèle, tout simplement adorable ». Maison eau._

 _Lyra Célène :_ _Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aqua experts pour faire craquer les gens, elle est digne de sa maison, patiente, travailleuse, rassurante et loyale. C'est une fille qui n'est pas remarquée par les autres étudiants même si elle le mériterait plus que d'autres. Elle a parfois des petits copains mais elle ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est une fille simple qui veut juste être heureuse, sans se soucier des autres, juste de ceux qu'elle aime. Chapeau ! Maison terre._

 _Janus Herson :_ _Membre du groupe des Génies, un groupe de beaux gosses prétentieux, il est Watts (assez doué si vous voulez mon avis) et leader des Génies, justement. Adore se marrer et être avec ses amis, il n'aime pas sortir avec les filles de Lyliano malgré sa réputation (composée presque entièrement de rumeurs inventées) cherchant quelqu'un d'honnête. Maison feu._

 _Luka Kornloot :_ _Dragueur émérite et sex-symbol de Lyliano, il est tout le contraire de son meilleur ami et enchaîne les conquêtes. Il est horriblement têtu et arrogant, mais reste un bon ami si on le connaît bien. Il est tout de même très possessif et veut que les Génies restent 4 et uniquement 4. Il est très peu habitué à se faire refuser quelque chose, et réagit très mal dès qu'on le contredit. Malgré ça, il a un bon fond. Tout au fond, son bon fond, mais il est quand même là. Maison feu._

 _Adrian Gorniaud :_ _Sérieux et studieux, on peut parfois se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Malgré tout, il est plutôt blagueur et sait s'amuser. Un peu soulant sur les bords à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, il est complètement mordu de Jessica Anderson, et vient tout juste d'avoir le cœur piétiné sans aucun remords. Maison feu._

 _Théo Zang :_ _Blagueur à temps plein, c'est LE petit rigolo de l'école toujours là toutes les fêtes car il est teeeeellement sociable … Fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, il reste au fond de lui un grand romantique capable d'acheter un milliard de fleurs pour séduire sa belle s'il la trouve. Quatrième membre de la plus célèbre bande de l'école et fier de l'être, il est expert en blague pourries. Maison feu._

 _Jessica Anderson :_ _La pire ennemie de Déalhya et donc de toute la bande et de la bande des Génies. Jouant la parfaite fille sociable, courageuse, belle et intelligente, c'est une grande hypocrite sans scrupules qui manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est faite haïr de Déalhya car notre tarée favorite a découvert sa 2_ _ème_ _personnalité. Les Génies aussi l'exècrent pour son hypocrisie et car elle a littéralement écrasé le cœur d'Adrian en lui avouant sans le savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un (joli) pantin. Maison feu (on se demande pourquoi…)_

 **Bonjour à tous, et au fait :**

 **C'EST LES VACANCES !**

 **Oui je sais, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous mais il fallait que ça sorte.**

 **Sinon, si je devais résumer ce chapitre en un mot, je dirais : catastrophe.**

POV Déalhya

J'ai une annonce très importante à vous faire aujourd'hui.

On est dans le crottin d'Herpigéos.

Evelyn (oui, oui, Madame Irréprochable) nous a foutu dans une merde, mais une merde ! Monumentale.

Elle a oublié, dans sa 2ème révélation sur Anderson, alias SP, de mettre en mode anonyme.

Du coup, Anderson c'est que c'est elle le posteuse d'infos gênantes. Et donc on est forcément dans le coup, nous ses amies. Parce qu'elle sait que je lui en veux, donc c'est une preuve de plus. Et par contre les Génies elle croit que c'est pas eux ! Pas juste !

Mais le gros, GROS problème, c'est qu'elle peut nous dénoncer, avec preuve à l'appui.

Et Evy ne peut pas retirer l'info, il y a eu des reconnects ! (Mais oui, comme sur Twitter quand on retweet).

Comprenez, on n'apprend pas tous les jours que la parfaite et géniale et angélique et énergique et fantastique Jessica Anderson avait caché et déchiré tous les nouveaux vêtements nouvellement acheté de sa grande sœur de 13 ans, Gabrielle, par excès de jalousie. Parce que les vêtements qu'on lui avait acheté étaient « trop moches ». Et qu'après elle avait rejeté la faute sur la voisine d'en face, qui avait aussi 13 ans, et qui se détestaient (Gabrielle et Lorine, la voisine) mutuellement.

Elle avait 10 ans, et comprenez, l'âge de la sagesse est à 7 ans. Et Jessica a toujours affirmé qu'elle était un ange à 7 ans, à grand renfort de photos adorables qui la montrait en train de lire un livre bien trop compliqué pour son âge, un où elle mettait le couvert, l'autre où elle allait chercher le petit-déjeuner familial…

Bref, des photos montrant une gamine sérieuse, adorable, serviable et pleine de vie. Un ange, quoi.

Croyez-moi, en fouillant les pages de ses parents, on a vu de photos d'elle… Bien plus réalistes (le pire c'est qu'eux elle la trouvait mignonne, en train de hurler à s'en arracher les poumons qu'elle voulait des bonbons en se couvrant de terre sur le sol. Evidemment, on a copié la vidéo et mis une autre vidéo postée par Jessica, la montrant à 7 ans, selon elle (ou essayant de faire croire qu'elle était comme ça). Un adulte lui demandait si elle voulait un bonbon et elle répondait, avec une moue de petit ange, qu'elle n'en voulait pas parce que sa mère ne le voulait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'en priver. Vidéo totalement fausse, vous l'aurez compris.)

Je crois que sa sœur elle-même n'était pas au courant que tout son argent de poche durement mérité et dépensé dans des magasins de vêtements avait été réduit à néant par sa peste de petite sœur.

Moi ça m'aurait fait un choc.

Et je l'aurais certainement décapitée après.

Peut-être qu'elle le fera.

Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce n'est qu'une des infos parmi 10, et que vu tout ce que ça prouve sur ses mensonges et son enfance, je pense qu'il y a de quoi nous faire renvoyer. Ou au moins nous mettre en retenue pour toute l'année en interdisant Connecface.

Merlin, Morgane, Avalon, Dieu, Jésus, Bouddha, St Jean-Baptiste, Allah ou qui que vous soyez, je vous en supplie. Je veux rester ici à recevoir mes notifications. C'est vital.

En attendant, je pars en expédition commando. Mission : tuer Evelyn. Délai de la mission : 15 secondes.

-A MORT ! Hurlai-je en sautant sur le lit d'Evelyn, le sac de maquillage de Fox à la main. Si vous voulez tout savoir elle l'allège, parce que je l'ai pesé et qu'il fait 12 kilos à se demander où elle trouve autant de maquillage…

Vous croyez qu'elle cache des bombes dedans ?

POV Juliane

 _Cher Journal, je suis extrêmement inquiète, c'est pour cela que je t'écris avec tant de retard. Nous avons décidé de raconter des commérages que nous avions vu sur Jessica Anderson, tu sais ? C'est la fille dont je t'ai déjà parlé, elle a en réalité deux faces une pour le monde entier et une dont elle est la seule à connaître l'existence, du moins c'était le cas avant._

 _Eh bien Evelyn a commis une maladresse, et elle a oublié de retirer son nom sur l'anecdote qu'elle a posté, une histoire de vêtement qu'elle aurait saccagé mais qui appartenait à sa sœur ou quelque chose comme ça… C'est très embêtant, car maintenant Anderson sait qu'Evelyn est dans le coup et comme c'est une fille intelligente, elle déduira que moi, Lyra, Zoé et Déalhya sommes forcément dans le coup, étant donné que nous faisons presque tout ensemble et que la ridiculiser en fait partie._

 _J'ai très peur, nous risquons d'être renvoyées pour ce que nous avons fait. J'ai conscience que c'était mal, et que nous sommes peut-être allées trop loin, mais les tords sont partagés. Je pense qu'une personne jouant avec les sentiments des autres comme Anderson l'a fait, simplement pour obtenir ce que l'on désire, et absolument écoeurant. Mais répondre à la violence par la violence n'est pas une bonne idée, je le savais. Cependant, j'espère que si nous sommes renvoyées, on comprendra au moins la raison qui nous a poussées à lui jouer des mauvais tours. C'est peut-être un piètre argument, mais je me sens moins coupable lorsque je me dis ça._

 _Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le verdict, car si je pars de Lyliano, je n'ai nulle part où aller, ni personne pour terminer mon éducation ni même de quoi me nourrir. Je ne dispose que de quelques économies à la banque, et même en recevant l'argent de mes parents en héritage, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, seule dans la rue. Notre maison a dû être vendue, et même si ce n'est plus le cas je refuse d'y retourner. Trop de souvenirs y sont, pour que je puisse y marcher l'esprit tranquille. Je suis déjà suffisamment lasse de ce qui m'arrive, et à part quelques moments, je n'ai plus envie de faire quoique ce soit, alors si jamais je retourne au lieu de toute mon enfance, je pense que je n'y résisterai pas. Je ne suis pas forte._

 _Rien que de voir le courrier arriver, ce qui est de plus en plus rare grâce à la nouvelle réforme, me donne envie de partir en courant et de m'enfermer loin, très loin, là où personne ne viendra me déranger. Savoir que d'autres ont des parents bien en vie, et qu'ils vont peut-être recevoir le même choc que celui que j'ai reçu ce jour-là, le jour de l'Attaque. Je sais que mes amies, plus particulièrement Déalhya et Evelyn voudront à tout prix que j'aille chez elles, mais je me sentirais comme une intruse. Je veux juste rester ici._

 _Lyliano est ma maison, ma seule est unique maison désormais. Je ne veux pas y être encore arrachée une seconde fois. Toute mon histoire, mes souvenirs sont dans ces deux lieux. A quoi cela sert de continuer à vivre si notre existence n'a plus de sens ? Je dois sembler particulièrement hautaine et faible, tu dois avoir envie de me frapper, même si tu n'es qu'un cahier. J'ai envie, pour une fois que cela m'arrive, d'arrêter le temps pour que je reste à jamais dans cette chambre. Afin que je n'ai jamais à être une nouvelle fois arrachée à ceux que j'aime. J'ai trop perdu._

 _Je suis désolée d'être si impuissante._

POV Zoé

Aïe !

J'ai une pile de T-shirt actuellement tombée en équilibre précaire sur ma tête, les pieds emmêlés dans ce qui semble être des draps et les bras écorchés à cause de produits de beauté trop pointus à mon goût.

Oh, et je suis dans l'armoire des filles feux de 4ème année, en pleine séance d'espionnage.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'attends que Delaflamme s'en aille, pour pouvoir prendre le portable d'Anderson afin qu'elle ne puisse rien montrer aux profs si elle nous dénonce.

Je vous préviens, les rouges à lèvres, ça fait mal, très mal. Surtout si ils sont de marque, parce qu'ils sont en métal.

-Chloé, comment s'est passé l'enterrement ?

-C'était un enterrement.

Miliana Vas ouvre et ferme la bouche, et se tait. C'est une cruche, mais au moins ses vêtements sont boutonnés. Pas comme Fox.

Chloé Delaflamme, vous savez, je crois qu'elle faisait partie de la liste des étudiants orphelins. A ce qui paraît, elle va emménager chez sa tante, qui bosse au Gouvernement dans les Créatures Magiques*.

Delaflamme ! Je compatis, mais tu ne pourrais pas aller manger ? Please !

Dire qu'on est seulement mercredi, à même pas 3 semaines de la rentrée…

L'année va être longue, très longue.

Sauf si je ne chope pas son Iphone, là par contre je pense que je vais plutôt passer le reste de l'année chez moi.

Merlin a finalement entendu ma prière, le champ est libre.

Bon, Anderson est dans la salle de bains, et grâce aux blagues qu'on lui a fait lundi, je pense qu'elle va y rester un petit moment, pour s'assurer que ses cheveux ne vireront pas au bleu.

Je m'avance sur la pointe des pieds, tel un ninja, et arrive dans le lit d'Anderson. Au passage, je regarde où sont ses culottes, au cas où je devrais les retransformer, pour qu'il n'y ait pas une sanction de plus sur notre CV.

Je fouille dans sa table de nuit, sous le lit, dans l'armoire où j'étais et même sur son bureau.

Je trouve rien !

Je vais me faire pincer ! Pensai-je, je deviens hystérique ! Mes pensées virent dans les aigus !

A l'aide putain !

Calme calme ! Si j'étais SP, où mettrais-je mon portable ?

Dans mon sac, pour le consulter pendant les cours, même si c'est interdit.

Parce que honnêtement, qui tient compte des règlements donnés par Laousse ? Hein ? Ha ha !

Oups. Moi.

Gagné !

Je cours à toute vitesse vers la porte, toujours sur la pointe des pieds comme un ninja et m'en vais définitivement de ce dortoir de malheur.

Plus JAMAIS !

J-A-M-A-I-S.

POV Janus

Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de blagues, entre Génies…

Je me dirigeais tranquillement dans la salle de bains, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

-Janus ?

-Luka ?

Il regarde autour de lui, puis me fait signe de venir à côté de lui.

-Laisse tomber la vengeance.

-Quoi ?

-Broke a fait une connerie, elles sont découvertes.

-Quoi ?

-T'entends ou quoi ? Elles se sont fait pincer, alors maintenant on arrête tout et si jamais on nous suspecte, on dit qu'on n'a jamais fait ça et qu'elles veulent juste nous faire couler.

-Quoi ?

-Merde Janus ! Tu les lâche, sur ce coup-ci on peut être virés ! Alors tu les connais pas, tu les laisses dans leur merde, c'est de leur faute !

Je recule. Où est passé le Luka que je connais, celui prêt à aider ses potes ?

-Non.

-Quoi ? Répéta-t-il à son tour, abasourdi.

-Je ne ferai pas ça. On a accepté de participer, en connaissant les conséquences. On est des Génies, non ? C'est lâche. Tu ne mérites pas d'être un feu.

Il serre les poings. Il a toujours voulu être dans cette maison, et il déteste plus que tout les lâches. Ca lui rappelle des imbéciles comme Laids, un terre détestable qui est notre cobaye pour les blagues.

Et à mes yeux, il vient de réagir comme Laids l'aurait fait.

J'ai des défauts. Mais jamais je ne laisserais tomber ceux qui m'ont fait confiance. Même s'il est question d'une tarée qui étrangle les autres.

Il se lève et claque la porte du dortoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Adrian arrive devant moi, essoufflé.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en pensant que si je continuais ainsi, j'allais finir en perroquet.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Je viens de voir Luka qui courrait presque vers la sortie, et qui a faillit me foncer dedans ! Il avait l'air furieux, et après je te vois, allongé sur ton lit en grognant !

Il s'écrase sur son lit en passant sa main sur son visage et murmure si bas que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait dit ça.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je serre les dents si fort qu'elles grincent.

-Lacheur.

Adrian lève la tête et s'approche.

POV Zoé

-Zoéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! QQTFT?!

-J'ai pris le phone d'Anderson !

-Mais t'es idiote ? On va nous accuser de vol maintenant !

-J'essaye d'arranger les choses ! Pas comme toi, qui reste enfermée dans le dortoir ! Rétorquais-je au quart de tour.

-Moi au moins j'empire pas la situation !

-Ah tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien, puisque Madâme est si parfaite qu'elle le dit, je laisse Madâme se démerder toute seule !

-Et tes conneries vont me retomber dessus après mais tu t'en fous, hein, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu fasses ce que tu veux, les autres c'est pas grave !

-Mais tu débloques ! C'est toi qui voulais te venger, c'est de ta faute ! Mais au non, c'est pas moi, c'est pas la parfaite petite Déalhya toujours sage et adulée de tous, hein ? Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus que marre de tes manières !

-Mais arrêtez ! S'écria Evelyn qui assistait, impuissante à notre échange. On ne va pas s'engueuler en plus ! Vous êtes énervées, vous dites ça sous le coup de la colère !

-Non au contraire, répliquais-je, je pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle dit ce qu'elle pense vraiment !

-J'en ai ras-le-bol de toi ! C'est toujours les autres, c'est jamais Zoé ! Zoé, la belle, la sportive, la forte en classe, la populaire, la cool Zoé Manian, celle qui as toujours raison !

-Là tu dis le fond de ta pensée ! Déalhya l'hypocrite, celle qui réussit dans la vie parce qu'elle est toujours gentille avec les autres ! Tellement brillante, on ne voit qu'elle ! Tu ne vois pas que t'étouffes les autres ? On en a tous marre que ce soit toi, toi, toi ! Toujours toi qui a les bonnes choses, la bonne famille !

-Y'en a que pour toi, continuais-je. C'est toi qui reçois les félicitations, toi qui as tout et les autres rien ! Toi qui équilibre tout, l'indispensable !

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je cachais ça au fond de moi. Les mots franchissaient tout seuls mes lèvres. Sous la colère, je disais enfin ce que je pensais vraiment.

-Mais t'es folle de jalousie ! Ca crève les yeux ! C'est pas en crachant ton venin que tu vas devenir meilleure ! Tu crois que je suis née parfaite ? Tu te trompes, je ne le suis pas ! J'essaye d'aider les autres mais toi visiblement tu restes dans ton coin en attendant que ce soit ton tour de briller ! Personne n'est parfait, t'as pas pigé ? Tu te la joue nonchalante, mais en fait t'es rien qu'une profiteuse qui attends que les autres tombent pour avoir ce qui « te revient de droit ».

Je reste bouche bée devant toute cette haine, et elle en profite pour partir.

-Oh non… Chuchote Evelyn, désespérée, c'est pas possible.

Je repasse la scène en boucle dans ma tête, et au bout de quelques minutes je vais aux cuisines pour me changer les idées.

POV ?

J'avais tout simplement placé un micro sur le sac de Manian qui ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, et j'avais sagement entendu leur conversation.

Et après que Manian soit partie, j'avais pris ma décision. Les dénoncer serait trop facile, et je ne pourrais rien faire contre elles, les profs me l'interdirait.

J'ai mieux… Si je les laissais ici, et que j'en profitais pour disperser leur groupe ? Avec ce que je savais déjà et ce que je viens d'apprendre, je suis en mesure d'assurer que Manian et Kaye ne seront plus jamais amies, de même pour les trois autres…

Vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à plus puissant que vous.

J'éteignais l'enregistreur après que Broke se soit rendue dans la salle commune, et fermai mon calepin où je notais déjà mes futures tactiques pour gagner contre elles, sur tous les plans…

-Jessie ? Tu viens ? Il faut qu'on aille manger.

-J'arrive Horia, j'arrive…

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Manian, la sportive marrante et populaire qui faisait rire la galerie.

Elle avait peur plus que tout de se retrouver seule, sans personne à ses côtés.

Broke, la peste hypocrite qui faisait semblant d'être sage et calme.

Elle redoutait le jour où ses parents divorceraient, ce qui n'allait pas tarder.

Kaye, la parfaite fille au physique parfait et aux notes parfaites, avec des amies parfaites et une vie bien rangée.

Ses peurs étaient bien cachées, mais avec maintes recherches on pouvait affirmer que ses doutes résidaient majoritairement dans son avenir, la peur du changement, la fin de la routine.

Soria, adorable et irréprochable, une petite fille modèle.

Elle était orpheline et si ses amies n'étaient plus là, bientôt à la rue. Sans compter sa peur démesurée de décevoir les autres, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Et enfin Célène, fille banale et sans histoire, rien à reprocher.

Elle avait peur du jugement des autres. Du rejet. Malgré le fait qu'elle le cachait habilement. Et faisait semblant de s'en ficher éperdument. Elle tenait le coup car des personnes la soutenait, mais si ses amies s'éloignaient…

Vous allez bientôt vous éloignez, très loin l'une des autres, et croyez-moi ce ne se fera pas sans heurts…

A voler trop haut, on ne chute que plus bas.

La rubrique de Zoé :

Re-bonjour, c'est Zoé et arrêtez immédiatement, je ne dirais rien sur ce qui s'est passé ! Fermez vos gueules. Je m'en vais.

*Reviens une fois que l'auteur l'ai attrapée par le col pour la ramener à sa place*

Oui bon bref, les Créatures Magiques c'est un département du Gouvernement Magique qui s'occupe des animaux magiques, leur réglementation et tout et tout et j'ai la flemme de vous expliquer les autres départements, donc posez des questions si vous voulez et à plus.

 **Ah je vous jure ! On les invente et c'est comme ça qu'ils nous remercient ! Bon, je vous retrouve dans une semaine et n'hésitez pas, laissez une** ** _review_** **!**

 **Lily**


	10. C'est une chanson douce

**C'est une chanson douce…**

 _« Ceux qui souffrent le plus sont ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent »_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Pour l'instant, Déalhya et tout le reste du monde magique m'appartient. Attention spoil ! Lorsqu'on changera d'univers, ce sera à J. …_

 _Petit rappel :_

 _Déalhya Kaye:_ _Fille ressemblant au cliché de la grande blonde à forte poitrine, mis à part ses cheveux noirs de jais dont elle est très fière. Côté caractère, c'est une fille intelligente et avec un fort caractère, et une folie plus ou moins évidente. Elle est un peu (beaucoup) tarée, mais très attachante et gentille (ça dépend envers qui…). Elle est très sportive et fait partie du comité « A bas les maths » inventé par elle-même, dont elle est la seule membre puisque les seuls au courant sont ses amies qui aiment bien les mathématiques. Elle est Elements dans son équipe. Maison air._

 _Evelyn Broke:_ _Future psychopate en puissance, elle se révèle être une très bonne amie et TOUJOURS là s'il faut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, on ne se doute pas de son caractère, car elle est toujours sage et studieuse devant ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns ainsi que sa taille moyenne font qu'elle ne se démarque pas du lot et que beaucoup de profs assurent qu'elle est innocente de toutes ces vengeances. Seuls ses amis savent qu'elle est un démon, démon connu pour son rire sadique. Elle a donné un nom à son esprit vengeur : Evangelyne. Maison air._

 _Zoé Manian :_ _Blonde de physique seulement, ses jolis yeux chocolat et sa peau pâle font d'elle la Watts de son équipe. Feu dans l'âme, ce qui lui attire reproches ou compliments, elle est à l'origine de pas mal de blagues foireuses et établit des stratégies de Cazdoran souvent réussies. Souvent. Toujours là pour aider ses amies, elle cache au fond d'elle un grand vide, sa mère étant morte, son père absent et son frère disparu. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amies bien que Déalhya n'aime pas les calculs. Agile, elle arrive aussi à se tirer avant que le concierge arrive. Maison air._

 _Juliane Soria :_ _Petite rousse frêle aux yeux dignes des forêts Scandinaves, son teint diaphane se confondant avec le mur blanc juste derrière elle, c'est une élève sage et studieuse, d'une grande douceur. Timide mais mettant les gens tout de suite en confiance, elle est désormais orpheline, ses parents étant morts dans un attentat. On la décrit souvent comme la « petite fille modèle, tout simplement adorable ». Maison eau._

 _Lyra Célène :_ _Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aqua experts pour faire craquer les gens, elle est digne de sa maison, patiente, travailleuse, rassurante et loyale. C'est une fille qui n'est pas remarquée par les autres étudiants même si elle le mériterait plus que d'autres. Elle a parfois des petits copains mais elle ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est une fille simple qui veut juste être heureuse, sans se soucier des autres, juste de ceux qu'elle aime. Chapeau ! Maison terre._

 _Janus Herson :_ _Membre du groupe des Génies, un groupe de beaux gosses prétentieux, il est Watts (assez doué si vous voulez mon avis) et leader des Génies, justement. Adore se marrer et être avec ses amis, il n'aime pas sortir avec les filles de Lyliano malgré sa réputation (composée presque entièrement de rumeurs inventées) cherchant quelqu'un d'honnête. Maison feu._

 _Luka Kornloot :_ _Dragueur émérite et sex-symbol de Lyliano, il est tout le contraire de son meilleur ami et enchaîne les conquêtes. Il est horriblement têtu et arrogant, mais reste un bon ami si on le connaît bien. Il est tout de même très possessif et veut que les Génies restent 4 et uniquement 4. Il est très peu habitué à se faire refuser quelque chose, et réagit très mal dès qu'on le contredit. Malgré ça, il a un bon fond. Tout au fond, son bon fond, mais il est quand même là. Maison feu._

 _Adrian Gorniaud :_ _Sérieux et studieux, on peut parfois se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Malgré tout, il est plutôt blagueur et sait s'amuser. Un peu soulant sur les bords à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, il est complètement mordu de Jessica Anderson, et vient tout juste d'avoir le cœur piétiné sans aucun remords. Maison feu._

 _Théo Zang :_ _Blagueur à temps plein, c'est LE petit rigolo de l'école toujours là toutes les fêtes car il est teeeeellement sociable … Fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, il reste au fond de lui un grand romantique capable d'acheter un milliard de fleurs pour séduire sa belle s'il la trouve. Quatrième membre de la plus célèbre bande de l'école et fier de l'être, il est expert en blague pourries. Maison feu._

 _Jessica Anderson :_ _La pire ennemie de Déalhya et donc de toute la bande et de la bande des Génies. Jouant la parfaite fille sociable, courageuse, belle et intelligente, c'est une grande hypocrite sans scrupules qui manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est faite haïr de Déalhya car notre tarée favorite a découvert sa 2_ _ème_ _personnalité. Les Génies aussi l'exècrent pour son hypocrisie et car elle a littéralement écrasé le cœur d'Adrian en lui avouant sans le savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un (joli) pantin. Maison feu (on se demande pourquoi…)._

 **Vous avez dû le remarquer, mais cet été je suis très occupée donc je en posterai pas souvent, vérifiez de temps en temps !**

POV Evelyn

Je suis seule dans le dortoir que j'inspecte consciencieusement. Par la grande baie vitrée, on voit l'herbe verdoyante onduler sous la légère brise qui souffle en cette fin de septembre. La plupart des élèves s'y sont donné rendez-vous pour mieux profiter des derniers jours de l'été. En fermant les yeux, j'arrive mieux à entendre le clapotis de l'eau et le bourdonnement des conversations des étudiants qui se trempent les pieds dans la rivière. Il suffit de se concentrer pour faire abstraction des gloussements que fait la basse-cour devant le terrain de Cazdoran, se rinçant avidement l'œil sur les torses musclés des joueurs en plein entraînement.

Je détourne les yeux pour continuer mon tour. I grands lits lilas, avec des têtes de lit en bouleau formant une espèce de spectacle vivant, comme des effleurements de tissus beiges berçant doucement leur propriétaire. Un immense tapis blanc pur, exactement comme celui de la salle commune, recouvre entièrement le sol et assure un réveil en douceur pour les plus agitées. A côté de moi se trouve l'escalier permettant d'accéder à cette salle, puis encore plus à droite, un lit en pagaille et remplis de produits ressemblant de loin à des vernis et des rouges à lèvres passant par toutes les teintes, du pastel au nacré en passant par le fluo. Juste au-dessus, des posters s'étalent sur le mur, et à la droite de ce même lit où dort Fox, on voit celui de Déalhya qui apparaît plus rangé. Une porte entrouverte indique l'entrée de la salle de bains, lieu de culte pour toutes les fanatiques de la beauté.

En face du lit de Déalhya, à la gauche du mien, on voit ce qui reste du lit de Zoé, sa couette sur le sol, un de ses oreillers derrière mon lit et l'autre sous le sien. Et encore plus à gauche, cachant partiellement la baie vitrée, une armoire mi-étagère mi-penderie encadrée de 2 commodes d'un blanc immaculé, l'un contenant nos livres et affaires de cours, l'autre nos effets personnels et l'armoire nos habits. Parce que tout le monde sait que la majorité des filles tiennent absolument à organiser leurs affaires pour ne rien perdre, mis-à-part celles qui habitent chez elles et qui peuvent donc foutre le bazar sans vergogne. En levant le regard encore plus haut, on peut apercevoir une fêlure dans le mur, occasionnée lors d'une violente dispute entre Zoé et une de ses chaussures. Et pour les personnes ne craignant pas le torticolis, on peut admirer des entremêlements de parquet et de néons diffusant une douce lumière violette donnant une ambiance tamisée au tout, rendant la pièce propice au sommeil.

Pour les fins limiers, on pouvait même déceler une flagrance de lilas dans l'air, apportant une touche fleurie et légère à l'ensemble.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pris le temps de savourer ce spectacle ?

Entre les Génies, la vengeance, l'Attaque, l'arrivée des téléphones portables, les disputes constantes et la vie au collège Lyliano, je n'avais plus une minute à moi.

Et ce n'est que le début… Me souffla ma conscience.

J'avais besoin d'une pause. D'un arrêt. Le temps de profiter de l'instant présent.

C'est pour cela que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, les bras en croix, détaillant attentivement le plafond.

Plus rien ne fonctionnait comme avant. Et c'était le moment parfait pour faire le point des dernières semaines. Déalhya avait été obnubilée par son désir de vengeance, désir que je n'avais pas réprimé, loin de là. Juliane avait été une des nombreuses victimes d'un attentat dans l'un des quartiers les plus passants, qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents, ceux qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Les Génies s'étaient incrustés dans nos vies, bon grès mal grès, n'en déplaisent à certains. La tendance avait été inversée suite à mon énorme bourde, et nous avions-et étions toujours, mais c'était désormais peu probable- été à deux doigts de nous faire renvoyer. Puis, par ma faute, Déalhya et Zoé s'étaient déchirées sur des torts qui étaient les miens, s'accusant l'une l'autre de leurs problèmes alors que j'étais celle qui les avait causés.

Et maintenant, à cause de moi, elles refusaient catégoriquement de se parler, et la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, au contraire.

Après tout, si je n'avais pas oublié d'enlever ma source, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'étais la seule responsable de tout ceci, et elles rejetaient cela sur l'autre. J'étais une bien piètre amie, n'étant même pas capable de les réconcilier. Et Juliane et Lyra, qui avaient bien mieux à faire, surtout Juliane pour ses parents, n'avaient pas à se soucier d'une dispute qui ne les regardait pas mais leur pourrissait la vie !

Et c'était pourtant elles, en particulier Juliane qui était en plein deuil, parce qu'on a beau dire, on n'efface pas ses parents de son esprit en un coup d'air, on ne pouvait même pas les effacer qui avaient été au-devant des deux ennemies pour jouer les conciliatrices !

Je ne valais pas mieux que de la bave de Raterrifiant*, à me plaindre sur mon lit comme une larve de problèmes que j'avais provoqués !

Je me levais silencieusement par habitude, étant celle se réveillant le plus tôt dans le dortoir, et descendit lentement les escaliers en vieux chêne, rongé par les années mais tenant debout par une magie que je soupçonnais provenir de l'air. La salle Aérienne était déserte comme prévu, et je m'enfonçais dans un fauteuil violet du cosmos, en face de la cheminée et je laissais vagabonder mes yeux sur les braises frétillantes, essayant vainement de sortir. Et ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'un deuxième année vînt me sortir de ma torpeur, croyant que j'étais morte ou dans un coma très profond.

Je me trainais jusque dans le Salon où je m'assis seule sur une table ronde, totalement déprimée et incapable de faire autre chose que ce que je devais faire.

J'avais l'impression d'être détachée de mon corps, et d'assister en tant que simple spectatrice à ce qui aurait dû être ma vie.

Désolant.

oOoOoOo

*A lire sur Circus Monster Nightcore French*

POV Zoé

-« C'est une chanson douce, triste et éphémère, sans avenir aucun mais pourtant si marquante… C'est une chanson douce, emplie de regrets, teintée de chagrin, rongée par les remords… C'est une chanson douce, légère et fendant l'air, comme une épée… L'épée de la vérité, voilà donc ce qu'est, cette chanson douce, et innocente…

Frappant l'âme et le cœur, me laissant démuni, seul et sans espoir… Cette chanson douce, me causant des cauchemars, tout seul dans le noir, me laissant réveillé, sans qu'un mot ne vienne me déranger…

Laissant tremblant et pantelant, son triste auditeur, l'abandonnant sans un regard à son sort, celui du Désespoir… »

Je n'ai jamais compris le sens de cette chanson avant. Je pensais que la personne aurait dû se payer un aller simple dans un centre pour suicidaire. C'est une belle chanson. Une chanson douce…

Une chanson triste et éphémère…

Tenez, on va jouer à un jeu :

Je m'appelle Zoé et je cause des problèmes à tout le monde, je suis, je suis ?

-Complètement idiote !

Bonne réponse.

-Ah j'te jure Sarah va le payer ! Si elle croit qu'elle va me piquer mon copain sans que je ne proteste, elle se trompe ! Une cruche cette fille !

Si elle mettait autant de ferveur dans ses essais, la Moreau, elle serait sûrement la meilleure de l'école…

Non ! Non… Non ! Je n'ai pas pensé ça, hein ?

Dites-moi que non, s'il-vous-plaît.

…

Dites-moi…

…

S'il-vous-plaît ?

…

*Bruit d'âme qui s'effondre.*

OK, cool.

Mais je suis une idiote ! Je suis la pire fille AU MONDE ! Je fais des conneries, et comment je me fais pardonner ? Hein comment je fais ?

Je hurle les PIRES horreurs DU MONDE à la personne qui essaye de me résonner !

Rappel : Demander à l'infirmière des cachets anti-migraines pour cause d'envies répétées de me cogner la tête contre le mur, les tables ou tout ce qui est dur et qui me passe sous la main.

Je suis une fille dégueulasse. Je me vautre dans ma suffisance. Je dis que je ne suis en compétition avec personne, et résultat j'essaye de surpasser les autres, et quand je les jalouse et je leur crache toute ma rancœur au visage, sans me soucier de ce qu'ils ressentent, de ce qu'ils vivent. La cool et connue de tous, l'égoïste et égocentrique. Un concours entre moi et Jessica Anderson façon hypocrisie, ce serait vraiment LE truc qu'il me faut pour me faire faire une dépression nerveuse. Concours que je gagnerais, évidemment. J'en serai très contente, ça me fera un prix de plus ! Youhou ! Comme je suis contente ! J'ai perdu mon amie, ma coéquipière, ma confidente et ma sœur de mauvais coups, mais ça c'est pas grave, on s'en fout après tout elle était meilleure que moi, c'est ça ?

Je suis totalement dégoûtée de moi-même, pensais-je amèrement en marchant sans but.

Et le pire c'est qu'à chaque minute mon estime de moi s'enfonce dans les abysses.

oOoOoOo

POV Déalhya

Uh. Je hais Zoé. Je la déteste de tous les pores de ma peau. Je l'exècre du plus profond de mon âme.

J'ai toujours détesté les personnes jalouses, et c'était encore pire pour celles qui étaient jalouses et insultaient les personnes qu'ils admiraient, sans toutefois –ne serait-ce qu'essayer !- faire des efforts pour être à la hauteur. Ce genre de personnes qui vous insulte parce que vous êtes mieux qu'elle, qui vous reproche vos moindres faits et gestes et pense qu'après cela, ce sera lui qui attisera les jalousies, qui sera l'approche de la perfection, le modèle des autres. C'est bien la chose qui me dégoûte le plus chez l'être humain, cette faculté de dire du mal et de vouloir être comme la personne visée, sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt, comme si c'était tout-à-fait normal qu'on ait besoin de faire des efforts pour se hisser au sommet.

Zoé vient officiellement de rejoindre la liste de ces déchets méprisables de suffisance et de fainéantise. Pire, elle vient d'atteindre le sommet de ma liste, ceux qui en plus d'être insupportables sont hypocrites ! Insulter des gens dans leur dos ET les jalouser, Et vouloir être comme eux mais à la différence qu'eux ne feront rien, ce n'est pas un comportement normal.

Mais, en même temps, j'avoue que j'ai été touchée. Elle a visé juste. Déalhya l'hypocrite, celle qui réussit dans la vie parce qu'elle est gentille avec les autres, parce qu'elle joue un rôle…

Ce n'est pas les insultes qu'elle m'a faite qui m'ont blessée, c'est le fait que peut-être, les autres pensent comme elle. Comme si je n'étais qu'une ordure, une manipulatrice. Peut-être qu'ils pensent que je joue un rôle, alors ils se contentent de profiter de ce que je leur offre et de me planter un couteau dans le dos ?

Et ça, ça fait mal.

Je me lève précipitamment de la table de la bibliothèque sur laquelle j'avais compté étudier, et accostait une 4ème année.

-Hey ! Toi !

-Oui ?

Sally, de la maison eau. Bon il faut l'avouer, elle n'est pas un modèle de normalité. Elle est extrêmement candide et franche, et légèrement atteinte de schizophrénie, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Un coup elle t'aime l'autre elle te déteste puis elle t'adore et elle t'assassine. Heureusement qu'elle ne fait ça qu'avec ses proches qui sont blindés point de vue excentricité. Il y a Noah, ou Noam, un des anciens copains de Lyra, un peu rêveur et Klara, son amie imaginaire à qui elle parle quand il n'y a plus Noahm. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la meilleure personne à consulter, mais au moins elle, elle est sincère.

-Sally, hum… Comment dire, est-ce que tu me trouves, disons, fausse ?

-Fausse ?

-Oui, comme… Si je racontais des mensonges, que je, j'ai des manières qui sembleraient jouées, qui ne sembleraient pas réelles.

-Eh bien… C'est une drôle de question. Pourquoi tu serais « jouée » ?

-Je sais pas…

-Je pense que non. Là, par exemple, tu m'as l'air sincère. Après, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour te dire ça…

-Non, ça fait rien, mais… Merci ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire fendant mon visage.

Après tout, Zoé n'est pas Laousse, elle n'a pas toujours raison. Elle avait besoin d'un défouloir, de quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa haine et c'est tombé sur moi. C'est exactement ça…

N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOo

POV Evelyn

-Pardon, on peut s'asseoir ici ?

-Je levais la tête de mes haricots verts dans lesquels je picorais de temps en temps pour apercevoir deux minuscules têtes blondes attachées à des 1ère années.

J'acquiesçais dans un grognement inintelligible.

J'ai hâte que ce soit les vacances d'Halloween. Plus de problèmes, plus de devoirs, plus de disputes ni de culpabilité, juste mes parents et ma maison. Je suis une larve. Je dois me bouger, me coiffer et me laver plutôt que de traîner dans une tenue informe qui ressemble vaguement à un survêtement d'enfant agrandi par les années, et me laver uniquement le visage pour ne pas ressembler à un cadavre. Mais c'est dur… Je me lève d'un bond, manquant de renverser mon assiette et causant la peur de leurs vies à ces 1ère années extrêmement chochottes et me dirige au pas de course vers la salle commune, renversant cette fois-ci définitivement des gens sur mon passage.

Est-ce que cela vous ait déjà arrivé, d'avoir un soudain regain d'énergie, de confiance en soi, d'espoir ?

Parce que c'est exactement le sentiment qui m'a saisie à ce moment-là.

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, après tout, des disputes il y en a des dizaines, alors pourquoi celle-là serait différente des autres ?

Déalhya et Zoé. Zoé et Déalhya. Au début j'étais jalouse de ces deux-là. Elles étaient belles, intelligentes et populaires, parfois sans le savoir ou sans faire exprès. Elles étaient gentilles, fonceuses et courageuses. Un peu comme dans ces histoires où toutes ces filles sont extraordinaires et on des amis incroyables pour les soutenir dans leur vie mouvementée.

Et moi, je les enviais de se détacher de la masse, moi qui étais tellement banale que s'en devenait impossible. Oh bien sûr, je savais que cela pouvait être un réel avantage d'être aussi manquable, pas d'ennuis, pas de rumeurs, pas de problèmes. Mais dans toutes ces histoires, elles finissaient heureuses avec l'homme de leur vie et infiniment parfaites et fortes. Et je les enviais, je les enviais d'avoir ces vies géniales où problèmes rimera immanquablement avec happy end. Moi, mes problèmes étaient bel et bien réels et finiront sans doute par se réaliser à mon grand désespoir. Alors je m'étais rapprochée d'elles, pour recevoir un peu de ce don céleste qu'elles devaient avoir reçu à leur naissance, ce don de sympathie, d'aura puissante et chaleureuse.

Je m'étais aperçue, à ma grande horreur, que j'avais commencé à les _apprécier_. A apprécier tous ces petits gestes que les amis se font. J'avais appris à les connaître, et à les aimer. Je les détestais d'avoir réussie à me toucher, parce que je savais que maintenant je ne pourrais plus reculer. Je les détestais d'avoir atteint mon coeur, d'avoir déverrouillé sans m'en rendre compte et en douceur la porte qui me protégeais de ce que les autres me donnaient. Elles avaient détruit ma carapace face au monde.

J'avais alors fait la connaissance de Lyra, une de leurs grandes amies, et cette fille pourtant sympa, belle et intelligente comme elles, n'avait pas cette aura qui attirait les gens et qui la détournait de l'attention. J'en avais été marquée. Pourquoi les autres et pas elle ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne la regardait pas comme on regardait les autres ? Je n'avais sincèrement pas compris. Et puis, j'avais vu Juliane, d'une douceur incroyable et aussi magnifique que les trois dernières, et pourtant à peine remarquée. Certes, elle l'était plus que Lyra, mais bon Dieu pourquoi, me demandais-je, pourquoi elles non ?

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. 4 filles fantastiques, dignes d'un conte pour enfant, et seulement deux dans la lumière et deux dans l'ombre ?

J'avais cruellement pensé que Zoé et Déalhya avaient volé la place de Lyra et Juliane, les reléguant au second plan pour se permettre d'être en première position. J'avais enquêté. J'avais joué au chien pendant des semaines, notant les moindres détails et leurs moindres changements d'humeur.

Et j'avais découvert qu'elles étaient totalement cinglées. C'aurait dû me faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais non, rien n'a changé. Je les adorais toujours autant. Je les considérais comme mes _amies_. C'était impensable. Je méprisais l'être humain pour sa stupidité, et lorsque j'en avais une brochette devant moi, je n'éprouvais qu'un sentiment d'être comprise, rassurée, joyeuse. Comme des amis.

J'avais refusé de voir l'inévitable. J'étais intouchable, je l'avais pensé. Elles se moquaient de moi et de ma banalité, avais-je tenté de me convaincre. Ca avait presque marché. Jusqu'à, ce que j'aille interroger Lyra et Juliane sur leur manque de popularité, afin de me donner bonne conscience et de me dire que Zoé et Déalhya n'étaient que des profiteuses. Je comptais créer la discorde entre les 4 filles.

Je m'étais dit que j'agissais pour le bien. Que Lyra et Juliane serait enfin traitées comme les princesses qu'elles étaient. Et je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi choquée de quelque chose lorsque que je suis sortie de la bibliothèque où je les avais retrouvées.

Elles n'en voulaient pas. Pas de popularité. Elles s'en fichaient.

« Comme toi, non ? » M'avais interrogée Lyra. Moi, ce n'était pas pareil. Moi, j'étais banale. Je n'avais pas la possibilité d'être sur le devant de la scène. Je profitais de mon statut de quasi-fantôme, car c'était ma seule possibilité. Mais elles, elles auraient pu entrer dans la lumière, elles auraient pu ! Mais elles ne l'ont pas fait. Elles ont choisi l'ombre, alors que moi je m'y étais réfugiée car c'était le seul endroit où on m'accueillait. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais allée marcher aux côtés des grands de Lyliano. Pas elles.

Et surtout, surtout, elles avaient voulu être amies avec deux grandes de l'Institut. Rien que pour cela, moi, j'aurai profité mille fois de cet état de fait pour être reconnue de tous ! Je serai passée d'amie de populaire à populaire !

Mais pas elles. Elles avaient voulu garder leur tranquillité.

J'avais eu du mal à le digérer. Comment pouvait-on être content d'être ignoré ? Moi, je savais bien qu'au fond de moi je désirais être remarquée, je voulais être un symbole, un emblème, encore plus qu'une simple popularité de collégienne.

Je jalousais secrètement ce que j'insultais allègrement de pantins.

Si on me donne quelque chose, je le prendrais, moi. Quelque chose qui me permettrait de changer de vie. Mais non, Juliane et Lyra étaient restées là où je serais partie.

Parce que j'avais réalisé, bien après, qu'elles étaient contentes de leur vie. Contente comme ces héroïnes de romans qui finissent bien. Elles n'en voulaient pas plus. Elles n'avaient pas grand-chose, et elles s'en contentaient. Etait-cela, l'humilité ? Accepter de ne pas avoir le meilleur et s'en satisfaire ?

Alors que moi, même avec le meilleur de ce qu'on pourrait m'offrir, je ne serais pas entièrement comblée ?

Cela m'avait paru surréaliste.

Et puis, j'avais fini par m'y faire. A leurs côtés, j'avais pensé pour la première fois de ma vie qu'elle n'était pas si mal. J'avais arrêté mon règne de pourrie-gâtée cachée insultant les autres pourri-gâtés.

Et maintenant j'en suis là, à vouloir comme Juliane et Lyra avant moi, ne pas vouloir d'un trône éphémère et instable qui m'avait paru autrefois si puissant.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est d'une vie simple et sans soucis. C'est d'une vie où Zoé et Déalhya seront encore amies. Et je ne pourrais pas y accéder si je n'y mets pas du mien. Il faut que je répare mes erreurs, au lieu de laisser les autres s'en occuper. Il faut que j'agisse au lieu de déléguer.

C'est à mon tour de porter le fardeau que j'ai causé, à la place d'en charger des personnes totalement innocentes.

Et uniquement à moi.

oOoOoOo

POV Zoé

-Zoé, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais très bien que tu regrettes ce que tu as dit. Votre dispute est futile. Elle part de rien du tout. Dites-vous les vrais raisons, au lieu de vous faire la tête mutuellement pour des choses que vous ne pensez pas.

-Je pense parfaitement ce que j'ai dit.

-Oh Zoé ne me la fais pas à moi. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et tu ne veux pas t'excuser simplement à cause de ton égo trop gros.

J'hésitai soudainement. Comment pouvait-elle tout lire en moi ? Je sais très bien que je devrais m'expliquer, mais je ne veux pas faire le premier pas.

-Est-ce moi qui ait commencé la dispute, hein ? Balançais-je, sûre de la réponse.

-Tu reconnaitras que voler le portable d'Anderson n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour calmer les esprits. D'ailleurs, tu le lui a rendu ?

-Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Elle m'a traitée d'idiote sans cervelle !

-N'exagère pas. Elle s'est emportée mais tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Je grognais, à court de mots.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense, Evelyn ? Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. Murmurais-je contre ma volonté.

-Comment ?!

-C'est quand même toi qui a gaffé, alors pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans l'histoire.

Elle sembla encaisser difficilement ce que je venais de dire, ou plutôt ce que ma bouche venait de dire sans mon accord. Il va falloir que je consulte un médecin pour savoir si c'est normal de parler sans son propre consentement.

-C'est vrai.

-Quoi ?!

Comment ça, c'est vrai ? Mais c'est faux ! C'est ma bouche qui parle, elle

-C'est moi qui ai engendré tout ça. Alors il me semble que c'est à moi de réparer ce que j'ai causé. Alors criez-moi dessus, frappez-moi mais faites-le uniquement sur moi.

-Ah mais non ! Il en ait hors de question ! Personne ne te frappera, tu m'entends ! Qui te frappe ici ?! Dis-moi qui, il va comprendre sa douleur ! M'exclamais-je en la secouant comme un prunier.

-Personne ! Personne ne me tape ! Tout va bien je vais bien !

-Tu me jure si quelqu'un te frappe je le mords, d'accord ?

-Err… Oui, oui. Mais dis, tu es d'accord avec ce que j'ai dit plus haut ? Chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Quelle partie ?

-Dis juste oui.

-Euh bah oui ?

-Et tu m'as bien dit que si quelqu'un me frappe tu le tabasse ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi à la fin tu joues au journaliste d'investigation là ?!

Ai-je déjà dit que j'étais de nature très patiente ? Non ? Bon bah là je l'ai dit.

-Génial ! Hurla-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Vous vous êtes réconciliées!

-Non. Si ? Non.

-Tu as dit oui pour parler à Déalhya !

-Quand ça ?

Jamais dit ça moi !

-Quand tu as dit OUI ! Hi hi hi !

Oh. La. Traîtresse.

-Viens par-là toi…Murmurais-je d'un ton menaçant.

-On n'a pas le droit de me frapper ! Hurla-t-elle en détalant dans les couloirs comme un lapin lorsqu'il voit sa carotte bien-aimée.

Je soufflais un bon coup et la coursait en lui jurant qu'elle allait le payer pour cause de contrat résilié.

oOoOoOo

La rubrique de Zoé

Bonjour à tous, et donc aujourd'hui vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Raterrifiant, c'est bien ça ? C'est simple, tout est dans le nom. On les a appelés comme ça vu qu'ils sont tellement moches que ça fait peur. En gros, ils sont d'un marron assez quelconque, des grands yeux jaunes et le plus souvent leur peau est en très mauvais état, rasée ou crade à cause de leur milieu de vie. En fait, la seule et bonne raison pour laquelle on ne les a pas encore exterminés c'est parce que les apothicaires leur ont découvert une vertu dans leur potion : leur bave. Elle est très souvent utilisée dans des philtres d'agressivité ou des préparations visant à rendre son gouteur dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir correctement, ou encore, à forte quantité, dans des potions hallucinatoires…

Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai dû réviser mes cours pour vous dire tout ça ! Ahlala…

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je vous avertis, je pars en Ardèche et autres donc désolée mais il y aura encore des retards! Et vous, vous allez où ?

Lily


	11. Jouer une vie, cacher l'autre

**Chapitre 11 : Jouer une vie, cacher l'autre.**

 _« Le besoin d'être aimé est insatiable. Tous les moyens sont bons. »_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Pour l'instant, Déalhya et tout le reste du monde magique m'appartient. Attention spoil ! Lorsqu'on changera d'univers, ce sera à J.K. Rowling …_

 _Petit rappel :_

 _Déalhya Kaye:_ _Fille ressemblant au cliché de la grande blonde à forte poitrine, mis à part ses cheveux noirs de jais dont elle est très fière. Côté caractère, c'est une fille intelligente et avec un fort caractère, et une folie plus ou moins évidente. Elle est un peu (beaucoup) tarée, mais très attachante et gentille (ça dépend envers qui…). Elle est très sportive et fait partie du comité « A bas les maths » inventé par elle-même, dont elle est la seule membre puisque les seuls au courant sont ses amies qui aiment bien les mathématiques. Elle est Elements dans son équipe. Maison air._

 _Evelyn Broke_ _: Future psychopate en puissance, elle se révèle être une très bonne amie et TOUJOURS là s'il faut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, on ne se doute pas de son caractère, car elle est toujours sage et studieuse devant ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns ainsi que sa taille moyenne font qu'elle ne se démarque pas du lot et que beaucoup de profs assurent qu'elle est innocente de toutes ces vengeances. Seuls ses amis savent qu'elle est un démon, démon connu pour son rire sadique. Elle a donné un nom à son esprit vengeur : Evangelyne. Maison air._

 _Zoé Manian :_ _Blonde de physique seulement, ses jolis yeux chocolat et sa peau pâle font d'elle la Watts de son équipe. Feu dans l'âme, ce qui lui attire reproches ou compliments, elle est à l'origine de pas mal de blagues foireuses et établit des stratégies de Cazdoran souvent réussies. Souvent. Toujours là pour aider ses amies, elle cache au fond d'elle un grand vide, sa mère étant morte, son père absent et son frère disparu. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amies bien que Déalhya n'aime pas les calculs. Agile, elle arrive aussi à se tirer avant que le concierge arrive. Maison air._

 _Juliane Soria_ _: Petite rousse frêle aux yeux dignes des forêts Scandinaves, son teint diaphane se confondant avec le mur blanc juste derrière elle, c'est une élève sage et studieuse, d'une grande douceur. Timide mais mettant les gens tout de suite en confiance, elle est désormais orpheline, ses parents étant morts dans un attentat. On la décrit souvent comme la « petite fille modèle, tout simplement adorable ». Maison eau. _

_Lyra Célène_ _: Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aqua experts pour faire craquer les gens, elle est digne de sa maison, patiente, travailleuse, rassurante et loyale. C'est une fille qui n'est pas remarquée par les autres étudiants même si elle le mériterait plus que d'autres. Elle a parfois des petits copains mais elle ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est une fille simple qui veut juste être heureuse, sans se soucier des autres, juste de ceux qu'elle aime. Chapeau ! Maison terre._

 _Janus Herson_ _: Membre du groupe des Génies, un groupe de beaux gosses prétentieux, il est Watts (assez doué si vous voulez mon avis) et leader des Génies, justement. Adore se marrer et être avec ses amis, il n'aime pas sortir avec les filles de Lyliano malgré sa réputation (composée presque entièrement de rumeurs inventées) cherchant quelqu'un d'honnête. Maison feu._

 _Luka Kornloot :_ _Dragueur émérite et sex-symbol de Lyliano, il est tout le contraire de son meilleur ami et enchaîne les conquêtes. Il est horriblement têtu et arrogant, mais reste un bon ami si on le connaît bien. Il est tout de même très possessif et veut que les Génies restent 4 et uniquement 4. Il est très peu habitué à se faire refuser quelque chose, et réagit très mal dès qu'on le contredit. Malgré ça, il a un bon fond. Tout au fond, son bon fond, mais il est quand même là. Maison feu._

 _Adrian Gorniaud :_ _Sérieux et studieux, on peut parfois se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Malgré tout, il est plutôt blagueur et sait s'amuser. Un peu soulant sur les bords à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, il est complètement mordu de Jessica Anderson, et vient tout juste d'avoir le cœur piétiné sans aucun remords. Maison feu._

 _Théo Zang_ _: Blagueur à temps plein, c'est LE petit rigolo de l'école toujours là toutes les fêtes car il est teeeeellement sociable … Fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, il reste au fond de lui un grand romantique capable d'acheter un milliard de fleurs pour séduire sa belle s'il la trouve. Quatrième membre de la plus célèbre bande de l'école et fier de l'être, il est expert en blague pourries. Maison feu._

 _Jessica Anderson_ _: La pire ennemie de Déalhya et donc de toute la bande et de la bande des Génies. Jouant la parfaite fille sociable, courageuse, belle et intelligente, c'est une grande hypocrite sans scrupules qui manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est faite haïr de Déalhya car notre tarée favorite a découvert sa 2_ _ème_ _personnalité. Les Génies aussi l'exècrent pour son hypocrisie et car elle a littéralement écrasé le cœur d'Adrian en lui avouant sans le savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un (joli) pantin. Maison feu (on se demande pourquoi…)._

* * *

 **Vous avez le droit de me blâmer pour le retard, je le mérite. Mais c'est uniquement la faute de mon ordi ! J'avais écrit mon chapitre, et je sais pas si c'est pareil pour vous, mais il a commencé à s'effacer et même en faisait ne pas enregistrer ça ne change rien. Et il m'a fait le coup 2 fois ! 2 fois ! 2 chapitres entier tués ! Du coup, personne ne peut m'accuser sur ce coup là. Je peux rien faire, mes chapitres s'en vont même en cherchant et en faisant des manips.**

* * *

POV Narrateur

Jessica triait des photos, l'air rêveuse, sagement assise sur son lit, représentant à merveille les nymphes aquatiques, ces êtres dotés d'une grâce et d'une beauté hors du commun mais pour l'instant nous allons voir autre chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'une personne masquée, selon vous ? Zorro, sans doute. Des personnes déguisées.

Parfaitement. Des personnes déguisées. Vous avez devinés. Simplement, vous n'avez pas creusé jusqu'au fond de votre raisonnement.

Qu'est-ce qu'un déguisement ? Si vous me dites Arlequin ou Raiponce, je vous découpe en morceaux.

Un déguisement. Une façade. Un rôle. Une comédie. C'est un véritable théâtre: la foule est le public, le plancher est le lieu, les autres acteurs sont les personnes autour de vous, et l'acteur principal, qui est _vous_.

Ca correspond à merveille avec cette phrase « Je veux être l'acteur principal de ma propre vie, pas figurant ni spectateur ».

Vous êtes la vedette. Et vous portez un masque, comme tout le monde à vos côtés. Vous croyiez vraiment que la sincérité est le maître mot ? Alors, je vais casser votre délire, masque en est le véritable. Votre jardin secret, vos problèmes cachés, tout cela, vous l'avez caché à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien tout le monde vous cache des choses. Cruelle désillusion.

Là est la pointe de l'iceberg, la partie la plus visible et la plus petite. Là encore, il faut creuser.

On a tendance à juger les gens inconnus qu'on ne connaît pas par l'apparence, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'ils nous ont laissé voir.

Les personnes que vous croyez connaître vous ont laissés voir une partie d'eux, pas sa totalité. Et vous jugez ces personnes selon ce qu'ils vous ont montré.

Masque.

On ne peut que se jauger nous-même, au prix de grands efforts, recherches et autres. Il faut avoir appris à se connaître dans les moindres situations, à savoir quand vous êtes à tel endroit à telle heure, en voyant telle personne avec telle personne, comment vous allez réagir et pourquoi. Il faut apprendre à connaître toutes nos faces cachées, dont on ignore l'existence.

Cet exercice quasi impossible, avec soi-même, que vous allez forcément rater, comment pouvez-vous seulement escompté le réussir avec d'autres ?

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Vous ne savez rien. Mais, même après avoir lu cela, vous continuerez à croire ce qu'on vous dit, en ne remarquant pas les omissions puisque vous ne connaissez pas leurs existences.

Vous portez un masque, et autour de vous une multitude de personne l'observe, le juge avec la même stupidité, dont vous ne faites aucunement exception.

Maintenant, il faut comprendre pourquoi votre personnalité est comme elle est à présent. J'entends par là qu'il faut se remémorer votre passé, vos actions, les réactions, ect ect.

Etaine la suffisamment dit, c'est les autres qui ont fait ce que nous sommes devenus.

Alors généralement, on connaît le passé des gentils, ou on va l'apprendre. Ou c'est inintéressant.

Mais le passé des méchants ? Pourquoi sont-ils méchants ?

Je vous propose de le découvrir. Pas On-ne-sait-pas-son-nom-et-on-ne-veut-pas-le-savoir-parce-qu'il-doit-être-maudit alias l'Empereur des Ombres, ni Voldemort. Juste une adolescente. Belle. Adorable.

Je pense que vous avez deviné.

* * *

 _Jessica Anderson était une fillette banale, mignonne, assez intelligente et très douée en art dramatique. Mais voilà, c'était une fille. Et selon ses parents c'était impardonnable. Ils voulaient un fils, dont ils avaient déjà tracé sa vie dans ses moindres détails. Comprenant qu'un changement de sexe n'était pas possible, ils décidèrent que cette enfant serait comme sa mère, Tatiana, une femme brune dans la quarantaine extrêmement fière de son parcours, pourtant banal et réalisé par des milliers de personnes, ce dont elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience et s'en vantait donc à l'excès. Une femme orgueilleuse et vaniteuse. Une femme qui voulait être de la Haute. Une femme bien trop sotte pour en faire partie._

 _Dans l'esprit de Tatiana, une fillette parfaite est une fillette sage, danseuse et blonde. Elle l'inscrivit donc à un cours de danse (les cheveux étaient optionnels, il était décidé de lui teindre les cheveux plus tard) à la place du théâtre tant désiré, mais la cadette se consola vite en pensant qu'il fallait savoir danser dans les comédies musicales._

 _Cependant, l'avenir de Jessica en tant que future danseuse étoile se termina avant même d'avoir commencé. En effet, sa mère était très pointilleuse et voulait absolument que tout soit en ordre, pour que, dans des années, les journalistes qui interrogeraient sa fille soient charmés par l'endroit-où-J.A-a-commencé-sa-carrière. Il fallait donc qu'elle l'accompagne, jeunesse et perfectionnisme oblige._

 _Lorsqu'elle fut sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas tant la salle qui était dérangeante, une grande pièce rose tapissée de miroirs, mais plutôt la prof qui était… Répugnante selon Tatiana._

 _Cheveux blonds, courts et frisés, yeux bleus minuscules surmontés de lunettes rondes, plutôt petite et mince, vêtue d'un justaucorps de la même couleur que ses guêtres noires._

 _Selon le cerveau de Tati, cela donnait ça :_

 _Cheveux hirsutes et jaune criard, yeux de crapaud rétrécis par des brindilles frêle et environ la taille d'un Minimoys, habillée en gothique. La danse était l'un des symboles du rose, de même que les filles ! Il était inacceptable de s'habiller en chauve-souris, personne ne faisait ça !_

 _Epouvantée par l'apparence de l'ex-future professeur de son bébé pas si adoré que ça, elle tourna les talons et en réapparut plus jamais dans l'angle de vue de la pauvre dame pas si laide._

 _On aurait pu penser qu'après cet incident, la mère inscrirait Jess à son cours de théâtre._

 _Elle l'emmena plutôt dans un cours de piano, argumentant que toutes les filles se devaient de savoir jouer d'un instrument, elle-même en ayant fait dans sa jeunesse. Elle finit par couper court aux protestations par « un point c'est tout ». Jess dût s'y résoudre, la mort dans l'âme._

 _Malgré le fait qu'elle faisait tout ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle, elle les trouvait distants. Un soir, elle trouva enfin le courage de coller son oreille contre la porte de la chambre de ses parents où s'élevaient des murmures et des soupirs chaque soir. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle finissait toujours par revenir silencieusement vers sa chambre, en larmes, pour revenir le soir suivant. Curiosité malsaine._

 _Ses parents étaient_ _déçus_ _. Déçus d'elle, de son sexe, de la longueur de ses cheveux, de ses traits féminins. Déçus d'avoir une fille._

 _Et Jessica avait pleuré._

 _Et, quelques mois plus tard, sa vie avait pris un autre tournant…_

 _Elle avait 4 amies. Lors de l'anniversaire de Lilou, sa vieille Lilou, la mère de celle-ci les emmena dans un parc d'attractions. Et Jessica en revenu changée._

 _Sa mère était… Adorable. Elle leur payait de la barbapapa, allait dans les manèges qu'elles voulaient, leur tenait la main dans le train fantôme et riait ouvertement aux blagues._

 _Sa mère l'aimait. Elle aimait sa Lilou. Elle aimait sa fille._

 _Jamais Robert et Tatiana Anderson ne l'aurait emmenée au parc d'attractions, considérant cela comme une perte du temps pour ses études, exception faite lorsque des amis et leurs enfants venaient. Pour faire bonne figure, ils lui payaient de la glace mais uniquement parce que les autres en avait, allaient dans les manèges de leur choix, lui demandait de se taire et d'être plus courageuse dans la maison hantée, et ruminaient sur le temps perdu pour son apprentissage de piano, les activités inacceptables et le lieu incongru pour une fille de son rang (pour une fille tout court en fait, pas de rang en vue) dès que leurs connaissances s'éloignaient._

 _Du haut de ses 7 ans, Jessica Anderson compris que ses parents ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Ils l'aimaient parce qu'elle était leur fille, et quand ils la faisaient descendre afin de la présenter à leurs invités, c'était uniquement pour qu'elle joue du piano, attirant compliments et plaintes du style « Votre fille est incroyable et bourrée de talent, elle deviendra une magnifique jeune femme, quel dommage que mon garçon ne pense qu'au Cazdoran, enfin il fera sûrement un très beau jeune homme, comme sa mère » dixit Sarah Clark. C_ _ompliments qui naturellement, enchantaient les parents Anderson qui se lançaient alors dans un discours rempli de guimauve et de félicitations à leur invitée._

 _Du haut de ses 7 ans, Jessica Anderson accueillit un nouveau membre dans sa famille, son petit frère, Joshua. Accaparant l'attention de ses parents, qui délaissaient Jess._

 _Jessie aimait Josh. C'était son petit frère, sa bouffée d'air frais, celui qu'elle avait juré de protéger envers et contre tout. C'était normal qu'on s'occupe de ce bébé, on avait fait pareil à sa naissance. Dès qu'il grandirait, tout redeviendrait comme avant et elle pourrait enfin former la famille unie dont elle avait toujours rêvé._

 _Lorsque Joshua eut grandi, il se révéla être la caricature des petits garçons adorant le Cazdoran. D'un banal. Se moquant des filles, moyennement doué à l'école, mais cela suffisait aux parents de Jessie, dont il était la fierté. Ils étaient satisfaits des notes de leur fils et s'en vantaient, alors que depuis toujours, Jessica avait dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour étudier dès qu'elle avait une plage de temps libre entre ses cours, ses amies et le piano._

 _Entre temps, elle reçut un mail de confirmation pour son acceptation à Lyliano dans un an et des poussières. Folle de joie, elle le montra à sa famille. Dont la réaction fut aux antipodes de la sienne. Quand elle leur annonça la nouvelle, les parents ne levèrent même pas la tête, se contentant de dire que c'était normal pour un Anderson, et aussi que l'école était obligatoire pour tous les habitants magiques de l'Ouest. Chouchoutant Josh, qui allait tranquillement rejoindre ses amis dans 5 minutes au parc._

 _Elle n'existait plus. Cela dura un an. Un an de souffrance et d'ignorance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'y mettre fin._

 _Elle serait… Parfaite._

 _Elle s'était mise à jouer. 24h/24h. A jouer l'enfant modèle. Mais, ses amies s'éloignèrent, la trouvant maniérée. Perçant une faille dans son masque, faille qu'elle eut tôt fait de réparer. Jessie apprit de ses erreurs. Elle comprit qu'être hautaine et distinguée n'était pas l'Idéal. Il fallait être gentille. Tendre la main à celui qui est tombé. Défendre le souffre-douleur de manière à ce que l'on apparaisse comme une héroïne. Le masque était devenu lisse et net. Gentille, serviable, belle, généreuse, intelligente et courageuse, voilà les adjectifs que l'on pourrait employer pour la décrire. Pour le décrire. Le masque._

 _Elle entra à Lyliano, et commença, lentement mais sûrement, à se forger une réputation._

 _Dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle, ses parents la présentaient à tous les voisins du quartier, qui ne pouvait que s'extasier sur sa beauté, ses cheveux fins et noirs, sa pâleur soigneusement travaillée et ses traits fins. Son intelligence, prouvée par son carnet de notes. Sa serviabilité, sa gentillesse._

 _Bien entendu, son frère avait aussi droit aux félicitations. Mais bien vite, on s'émerveillait de nouveau devant Jessica._

 _Ce qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas comprit. Il avait demandé à son père pourquoi si peu d'attention, ce à quoi il avait répondu que leurs voisins étaient bêtes et ne pouvaient pas comprendre que tous les Anderson étaient formidables, pas seulement Jess._

 _Elle s'était hissée. Hissée aussi haut que son frère, et même plus. Elle était revenue sur le devant de la scène, aimée et admirée. Oh ! Elle ne voulait pas rabaisser son frère, non. C'est juste que pendant des années, son frère était le premier et elle bien plus bas. Elle voulait le protéger, mais n'acceptait pas qu'il ait toute l'attention. Ils devaient se la partager. Et elle en aurait même un peu plus, pour compenser ses années d'ignorance._

 _A Lyliano, une jeune fille brune se leva de son lit et se mit à rêver._

 _Tout le monde l'admirait. Elle, elle jouait, et notait tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Elle avait des tonnes d'informations sur tous les habitants de Lyliano, leur passé, et comment se comporter avec eux._

 _Une ombre s'était présentée dans le tableau, à un moment. Sa future carrière d'actrice. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle désirait ardemment depuis toute petite. Ce qui l'avait forcée à se battre. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse autre chose._

 _Elle en avait parlé à ses parents. Ils ne voyaient pas d'objections, du moment qu'elle fasse une carrière grandiose et reste dans les mémoires. Sauf sa mère qui s'était levée en la questionnant sur l'utilité de ses cours de piano là-dedans, qu'elle refusait d'avoir payée pour du vent. Elle y avait pensé. Elle lui dit, calmement, qu'elle n'aurait qu'à prendre des rôles où il fallait savoir jouer du piano, talent qui se faisant moins courant en ce moment. Le problème résolu, son rêve était accessible._

 _Elle s'y était préparée toute sa vie, après tout. Jouant dans sa chambre avec ses poupées, puis en continu. Pendant ses 4 ans à l'Institut Lyliano, elle avait pris des cours de théâtre avec d'autres élèves de Lyliano, les clubs ne manquant pas ici, à part les plus spécifiques qui n'étaient pas abordables avant la 5_ _ème_ _année, tel Duel Magique ou Spécialisation Elémentaire*._

 _Elle était l'une des plus douées de ce cours, avec Liliane Geroussas et Isis Treree, respectivement 6_ _ème_ _et 2_ _ème_ _année. Mais elle avait un avantage par rapport à ces deux-là. Geroussas faisait aussi partie de L'Etudiant Lyliano et Treree du club de Cuisine Magique._

 _Hors, elle, elle avait trois options ! Le maximun autorisé, après les emplois du temps étaient impossible et le tout nuisait à la réussite scolaire. Ce qui faisait qu'elle était plus organisée et avait moins de mal en théâtre que les deux autres._

 _Elle avait abandonné ballet magique depuis longtemps, préférant le basket qui la défoulait. La danse classique était belle, oui, mais une fois les entraînements compris et frisant la perfection, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt du professeur de leur faire répéter 6ooo fois la même chose ! De toute manière, elle ne l'avait pris que pour faire plaisir à sa mère._

 _Son avenir était assuré. Elle jouait bien et de tous les rôles. Elle avait même contacté des directeurs du cinéma ou du théâtre tel Yan Travel, un réalisateur français presque mondialement connu grâce à une de ses séries à succès. Une sous-secrétaire de sous-secrétaire l'avait contacté et fait passer un entretien qui s'était couronné de succès, et il était convenu qu'après Lyliano elle pourrait revenir à l'entreprise où le sous-secrétaire de Travel l'accueillerait. Comme elle l'avait prédit, sa capacité à jouer, faire du piano et danser intéressait. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de chanter, elle s'était exécutée et même si il y avait des fausses notes, elle avait une voix mélodieuse qui pouvait être exploitée. Elle gardait donc contact avec la société et semblait être en très bonne voie pour y être engagée._

 _Voilà à quoi pensait cette jeune femme. Mais, rajouta-t-elle rageusement, mais j'ai travaillé dur pour y parvenir. Je n'ai cessé de travailler pour parvenir au résultat d'aujourd'hui. Ma beauté, mon talent, mon intelligence, je l'ai acquise en travaillant ! Je me suis forgée une place à force d'efforts, je me suis faite apprécier pour mes talents d'actrice ! Tout le monde admire ma gentillesse, ma perfection !_

 _Il m'a fallu des années de travail pour arriver au sommet. J'ai gravi les échelons grâce à mon travail acharné. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'amuser. Mais d'autres,_ _ **d'autres**_ _, si !_

 _Eux, eux, eux ! Ces gens ! Tous ces gens ! Ces gens parfaits de naissance ! Ces gens qui n'ont jamais rien eu à faire, qui se sont fait acceptés naturellement ! Ces gens naturellement beaux, qui n'ont recours à aucun soin ni maquillage ! Qui travaillent juste le nécessaire, et qui assimilent trois fois plus vite ! Ces gens drôles et adorés, avec un humour et une répartie qui coule dans leur sang ! Eux ! Eux, si courageux, prêts à tout pour leurs amis ! Eux, si doués, si sportifs, si généreux ! Mystérieux sans rien faire ! Ils attirent les foules sans rien faire ! Ils font tomber les autres devant leur charme, sans même sans rendre compte ! Ils ne font rien, ils ont tout ! C'est dans leur sang, dans leurs veines ! Ils sont nés chanceux, chanceux de leur famille, de leur caractère presque sans défauts !_

 _Oh, mais bien sûr, ils ont des défauts, je m'applique à découvrir leurs failles._

 _Déalhya Kaye, Janus Herson, Lyra Célène, Luka Kornloot, Théo Zang et Adrian Gourniaud font partie de ceux qui ont des défauts ! Rancunière, prétentieux, faible, prétentieux bis, prétentieux n°3, faible bis !_

 _Juliane Soria et Evelyn Broke, ceux dont la famille n'est_ _ **pas**_ _parfaite ! Morts, en voie de divorce !_

 _Ces êtres de perfection ont tous eu au moins un défaut, une malchance… Et je les ai trouvés. Et je m'en servirais contre eux. Pour me venger, et venger tous les autres. Nous, les autres qui travaillent -ou ont abandonnés- pour devenir comme eux, pour leur ressembler !_

 _Je les ferais souffrir, redevenir imparfaits. Qu'ils comprennent que personne n'a le droit de tout avoir sans rien faire ! Qu'on ne peut être aimé, adulé en ne bougeant pas le petit doigt ! C'en est fini, de leur règne d'injustice !_

 _Déalhya Kaye, assurément la pire. Elle est née parfaite, avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Son seul défaut, c'est d'être rancunière. Alors, elle se sert de sa perfection pour se venger de personnes justes et avides d'égalité sans jamais se faire prendre ! Sauf que tu t'es fait prendre… Et tu ne vas pas rester impunie, crois-moi. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir tout faire sans que je ne dise rien ? Mais je te connais, je vous connais ! Je vous connais tous !_

 _Janus Herson, beau, populaire, adulé pour des blagues stupides ! Doué au Cazdoran de père en fils, il a tout simplement hérité du talent de son père sans rien faire ! Tout le monde l'adore, le symbole masculin de Lyliano ! Le symbole féminin dernièrement c'était moi, mais Kaye devient connue, très connue, déjà qu'elle était populaire avant sans rien faire, là elle me talonne, et elle va me dépasser si je ne fais rien… Sauf que je compte bien faire quelque chose !_

 _Lyra Célène, c'est une fille belle, intelligente, gentille, travailleuse, patiente, bref aussi bien que son idole Kaye, avec un soupçon d'audace et de folie en moins, ce qui fait qu'elle loupe les projecteurs. Mais je vois bien qu'avec quelques efforts elle peut le devenir, et c'est un danger potentiel trop gros pour que je le laisse courir… Sans compter son amitié avec Kaye et sa participation à cette blague, d'une drôlerie exquise, tellement drôle de me voir à terre !_

 _Tellement drôle d'inventer de purs mensonges sur mon compte et ma prétendue sœur Gabrielle ! Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur, et n'en aurai jamais ! Ca les amuse, d'inventer des choses pour me rabaisser ! Mais, après recherche, cette info était déjà sur le net avant… Qui peut bien avoir dit de telles âneries sur moi ? Je ne le sais pas, mais je trouverais… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…_

 _Luka Kornloot… Nettement moins parfait que Kaye, mais avec un égo mille fois plus gros que le sien. Dragueur en série sans aucune considération pour les filles, c'est un pur macho ! Il n'est doué que pour les cours et mettre sa beauté en valeur… Tout le monde est à ses pieds pour son physique et ses blagues foireuses. Il est prétentieux alors qu'il ferait mieux de se cacher ! Il n'est pas mieux qu'un autre, la différence c'est que lui a su mettre tout ce qu'il avait dans la bataille !_

 _Théo Zang… Insupportable. D'un degré de débilité jamais atteint, je me demande comment il fait pour être bon en cours. C'est une brute, qui dit qu'il n'aimera qu'une fille magnifique, intelligente et tout le tintouin ! Il a une estime de soi gigantesque, pour un cerveau si petit ! Il amuse la galerie par son physique banal et ses blagues à répétition aussi nulles les unes que les autres !_

 _Adrian Gourniaud… Franchement, si je devais en épargner un, ce serait lui. S'il n'était pas un « CrétinGénie », j'aurais pu ne rien lui faire. Beau et plus intelligent que les autres, il rit comme même aux trucs débiles mais m'a mise sur le devant de la scène en tombant amoureux de moi. Honnêtement, je pourrais presque le remercier et ne pas le reprocher d'être né._

 _Juliane Soria… Un peu pareil. Je ne l'aurai pas épargné, mais elle le mérite moins. Je lui fais ça parce qu'elle est amie avec les « Parfaites » et a participé à la blague hilarante. Elle est jolie et extrêmement intelligente, elle au moins mérite ses notes. Gentille, calme et sage, on dirait qu'elle ne s'emporte jamais, et lorsqu'elle le fait elle est magnifique. Enervant au plus haut point. Ses parents sont morts, donc pour la famille parfaite on repassera, et ce sera la fille la moins humiliée._

 _Evelyn Broke, elle, je ne lui ferai pas de cadeaux. Elle se venge en humiliant et en détruisant mentalement ses cibles, qui peuvent n'avoir fait que la bousculer par erreur. Epouvantable, une vraie peste hypocrite qui fait semblant d'être calme et s'attire les faveurs des professeurs qui la défende envers et contre tout, même avec les preuves les plus flagrantes ! Banale par le physique, elle est intelligente. Avec Kaye, c'est sûrement elle qui a imaginé les trois quarts de ma torture ! En faisant cela juste pour se venger d'un truc qui ne la concernait même pas ! Oh oui, je me délecterais de la voir souffrir…_

 _Eux, tous, vont payer pour leurs actes ou non-actes…_

* * *

La rubrique de Zoé :

Bonjour à tous, c'est Zoé, je ne me suis pas beaucoup fait voir dans ce chapitre… Je me demande ce qu'il raconte. En tout cas, je dois vous expliquer le cours de Spécialité Magique, c'est ça ?

Très simple, à partir de la 5ème année tu peux prendre ce cours en guise d'option parmi d'autres. Par exemple pour les airs, tu peux apprendre à maîtriser toute une palette de manipulations de l'air, comme la gamme « son » qui prend en charge tout ce qui est manipulation du bruit. Quand on a fait rire Anderson à la place des sorts demandés, on en a fait une. Bien entendu, ce cours est mille fois plus compliqué que ça, enfin j'imagine.

Il y a aussi la gamme « déportation », par exemple des sons ou d'odeurs (comme pour les reflux gastriques de poubelle d'Anderson !). En bref, c'est un apprentissage d'encore plus de techniques aériennes qu'on nous recommande chaudement de suivre, et il y a une semaine banalisée où on apprend que ça chaque année. C'est très utile. Et ça facilite énormément la vie.

Au revoir, et posez-moi des questions dans les reviews si vous le souhaitez !

* * *

 **Alors ? Surpris ? Je peux aisément vous comprendre, un chapitre Anderson ! Que pensez-vous d'elle à présent ? Et des autres ? Vous avez changé de camp ? Vous êtes sans opinion ? J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire ce passé assez spécial, même si l'écrire trois fois c'est long, sans compter les paragraphes que mon ordi m'enlevait à longueur de temps ! Allez, je pense que j'ai bien mérité des reviews pour tout ce travail ?**

 **Lily qui vous aime )**


	12. La philosophie, un art dangereux

**La philosophie, un art dangereux:**

 _« Ce n'est que lorsqu'on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de sa valeur »_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Pour l'instant, Déalhya et tout le reste du monde magique m'appartient. Attention spoil ! Lorsqu'on changera d'univers, ce sera à J. …_

 _Petit rappel :_

 _Déalhya Kaye:_ _Fille ressemblant au cliché de la grande blonde à forte poitrine, mis à part ses cheveux noirs de jais dont elle est très fière. Côté caractère, c'est une fille intelligente et avec un fort caractère, et une folie plus ou moins évidente. Elle est un peu (beaucoup) tarée, mais très attachante et gentille (ça dépend envers qui…). Elle est très sportive et fait partie du comité « A bas les maths » inventé par elle-même, dont elle est la seule membre puisque les seuls au courant sont ses amies qui aiment bien les mathématiques. Elle est Elements dans son équipe. Maison air._

 _Evelyn Broke_ _: Future psychopate en puissance, elle se révèle être une très bonne amie et TOUJOURS là s'il faut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, on ne se doute pas de son caractère, car elle est toujours sage et studieuse devant ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns ainsi que sa taille moyenne font qu'elle ne se démarque pas du lot et que beaucoup de profs assurent qu'elle est innocente de toutes ces vengeances. Seuls ses amis savent qu'elle est un démon, démon connu pour son rire sadique. Elle a donné un nom à son esprit vengeur : Evangelyne. Maison air._

 _Zoé Manian :_ _Blonde de physique seulement, ses jolis yeux chocolat et sa peau pâle font d'elle la Watts de son équipe. Feu dans l'âme, ce qui lui attire reproches ou compliments, elle est à l'origine de pas mal de blagues foireuses et établit des stratégies de Cazdoran souvent réussies. Souvent. Toujours là pour aider ses amies, elle cache au fond d'elle un grand vide, sa mère étant morte, son père absent et son frère disparu. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amies bien que Déalhya n'aime pas les calculs. Agile, elle arrive aussi à se tirer avant que le concierge arrive. Maison air._

 _Juliane Soria_ _: Petite rousse frêle aux yeux dignes des forêts Scandinaves, son teint diaphane se confondant avec le mur blanc juste derrière elle, c'est une élève sage et studieuse, d'une grande douceur. Timide mais mettant les gens tout de suite en confiance, elle est désormais orpheline, ses parents étant morts dans un attentat. On la décrit souvent comme la « petite fille modèle, tout simplement adorable ». Maison eau. _

_Lyra Célène_ _: Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aqua experts pour faire craquer les gens, elle est digne de sa maison, patiente, travailleuse, rassurante et loyale. C'est une fille qui n'est pas remarquée par les autres étudiants même si elle le mériterait plus que d'autres. Elle a parfois des petits copains mais elle ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est une fille simple qui veut juste être heureuse, sans se soucier des autres, juste de ceux qu'elle aime. Chapeau ! Maison terre._

 _Janus Herson_ _: Membre du groupe des Génies, un groupe de beaux gosses prétentieux, il est Watts (assez doué si vous voulez mon avis) et leader des Génies, justement. Adore se marrer et être avec ses amis, il n'aime pas sortir avec les filles de Lyliano malgré sa réputation (composée presque entièrement de rumeurs inventées) cherchant quelqu'un d'honnête. Maison feu._

 _Luka Kornloot :_ _Dragueur émérite et sex-symbol de Lyliano, il est tout le contraire de son meilleur ami et enchaîne les conquêtes. Il est horriblement têtu et arrogant, mais reste un bon ami si on le connaît bien. Il est tout de même très possessif et veut que les Génies restent 4 et uniquement 4. Il est très peu habitué à se faire refuser quelque chose, et réagit très mal dès qu'on le contredit. Malgré ça, il a un bon fond. Tout au fond, son bon fond, mais il est quand même là. Maison feu._

 _Adrian Gorniaud :_ _Sérieux et studieux, on peut parfois se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Malgré tout, il est plutôt blagueur et sait s'amuser. Un peu soulant sur les bords à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, il est complètement mordu de Jessica Anderson, et vient tout juste d'avoir le cœur piétiné sans aucun remords. Maison feu._

 _Théo Zang_ _: Blagueur à temps plein, c'est LE petit rigolo de l'école toujours là toutes les fêtes car il est teeeeellement sociable … Fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, il reste au fond de lui un grand romantique capable d'acheter un milliard de fleurs pour séduire sa belle s'il la trouve. Quatrième membre de la plus célèbre bande de l'école et fier de l'être, il est expert en blague pourries. Maison feu._

 _Jessica Anderson_ _: La pire ennemie de Déalhya et donc de toute la bande et de la bande des Génies. Jouant la parfaite fille sociable, courageuse, belle et intelligente, c'est une grande hypocrite sans scrupules qui manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est faite haïr de Déalhya car notre tarée favorite a découvert sa 2_ _ème_ _personnalité. Les Génies aussi l'exècrent pour son hypocrisie et car elle a littéralement écrasé le cœur d'Adrian en lui avouant sans le savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un (joli) pantin. Maison feu (on se demande pourquoi…)._

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie de me suivre encore et ce malgré mes retards incessants, je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Et juste avant, merci à C.C Fan de tous pour sa review!**

* * *

 **Réponse: Tu aimes les coup bas?... Sado-maso tu es?** **Sinon merci énormément à toi de m'avoir laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

* * *

Moi c'est Zoé. L'idiote, vous vous souvenez ? Oui ? Bon, vous vous êtes rappelé de moi. N'empêche, on m'oublie pas facilement. Surtout quand j'harcèle les gens. Je pense que Déalhya n'est donc pas prête de m'oublier, vu tous les appels lancés à sa recherche. Parce que oui, Evelyn a réussi à m'embobiner, et oui, je suis faible. Alors, non, on n'est pas réconciliées, pourtant c'est pas faute d'essayer. Mais je reconnais que c'est moi la principale fautive. Comme elle n'a pas l'air très décidée à me répondre, je lui ai envoyé une lettre. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé le tout très philosophique et tout, mais là je ne suis plus très sûre. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien ce que je lui ai dit, mais ça ne devait pas être très brillant. Malheur ! Et je ne peux plus rien faire. Avec un peu de chance elle la brûlera sans l'avoir ouverte. Je crois que j'ai discouru sur le bien-fondé de la pensée humaine et de sa conception idiote, mais je ne suis plus très sûre. Ce qui est certain, c'est que ma conception à moi est vraiment débile. Mais ça encore c'est pas une surprise.

J'envisage donc très sérieusement de me jeter du haut de la baie vitrée. Mais je pense que la réparer prendra du temps. J'aimerais quand même qu'on se souvienne de moi d'une autre façon que « celle qui a sauté de la baie vitrée de chez les Airs en la cassant au passage en laissant les autres avec les débris de verre ». Question de fierté, vous comprenez.

Alors oui, je suis une idiote égoïste. Oui, je suis une folle impulsive. Mais j'aime mes amies. Je les aime profondément. Alors je veux les retrouver. Je peux bien arrêter de faire la fière. J'ai toute la vie devant moi pour la faire. Je ne veux plus être seule.

Je ne veux plus.

Est-ce trop demander ? Avoir un peu d'amour, de réconfort. De présence. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais j'en aurais peut-être, à l'avenir. Je veux l'amour d'une mère et d'un père je veux celle d'un frère et d'une famille unie. Je veux un père auprès de moi, un frère qui m'accepte et surtout, surtout, une mère bien vivante.

Je veux être aimée et rendre cet amour.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose. A mon âge, on devrait rêver de succès, de passion et d'amitié. On devrait rêver d'être chanteur ou actrice. A mon âge, je ne suis pas normale. Mais franchement, pourquoi être normale ? Et c'est quoi la normalité ? Il faudrait définir. Pour moi, la normalité n'existe pas.

On est tous unique. Peu importe que tu sois caissière au supermarché d'en face ou le nouvel Einstein. Que tu ais eu ton TAETP de justesse ou que tu l'ais eu les doigts dans le nez. On s'en fout. ON EST TOUS PAREILS. Et puis, j'ai tendance à dire que trop de banalité n'est pas banal. C'est vrai quoi, si tu faisais tout comme les autres, tu serais assez incroyablement stupide et influençable. Et en plus, tu suivrais seulement certaines personnes (tout le monde ne faisant pas pareil) et donc tu te démarquerai des personnes qui ont fait différemment de tes modèles et donc de toi. CQFD.

Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de l'avis des autres !

Tiens, autre exemple, si tu devais respecter les autres, tu devrais rêver sans cesse de perfection. Me fais pas rire, toi tu en rêves. Toutes tes précieuses minutes de vie seraient soigneusement calculées à telle heure telle chose. Quand t'auras vieilli, tu diras en riant que les princes/ses charmant(e)s c'est ringard, alors qu'au fond ton souhait c'est d'en avoir un(e). Tu voudras être la/le meilleur(e), éblouir les autres, alors que tu sais parfaitement que c'est impossible, tu l'enseigneras à tes enfants, ce besoin d'être fabuleux/se, et ils feront la même erreur et tout le monde sera malheureux.

Tu vas t'empêcher de vivre parce que t'arrives pas à être satisfait(e) de ce que t'es et ce que t'as, tu vas devoir te soumettre aux préjugés et si tu le fais pas tout le monde te jugera alors qu'on est tous dans le même bateau. Tu vas te soumettre face au malheur si difficilement atteignable et que pourtant tout le monde atteint parce que tout le monde est stupide, alors que le bonheur il est devant toi ? Tu vas faire le beau ou la belle juste parce que t'es pris dans une spirale d'auto-insatisfaction ? Wooh, et elle est où ta place avec tes idées à toi ?

Acceptes-toi merde !

Bon, je m'emporte et je fais la philosophe, mais c'est à peu près ça.

Bah, je vais aller creuser ma tombe avant de mourir de honte hein…

* * *

POV Déalhya

J'ai reçu une lettre. Il y a un mois peut-être, aspergée de parfum, rouge à lèvres carmin !

Euhm, c'est pas tout à fait ça mais l'essentiel est dit.

 ** _Pardon, vraiment. Je n'ai pas été gentille, je le sais. J'ai dit ça comme ça, je ne le pensais pas, j'étais en colère et stressée, tu me connais, je fais n'importe quoi. C'était mal de ma part. Enfin, on s'entend. Le mal, ça n'existe pas, pas plus que le bien, on ne peut pas les distinguer tellement ils sont liés, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, mais plutôt une infinité de gris que chacun jugera selon son humeur, ses envies et sa personnalité. Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas acceptable en tant qu'amie. Mais reconnais que toi on plus, tu n'as pas été incroyablement tendre. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, mais en même temps ne me dois-tu pas des excuses ? Est-ce que tu vas mal prendre ce que je viens d'écrire ? Sûrement, je suis toujours dans le feu de l'action et j'écris cette lettre sous une impulsion. C'est sûrement moche tellement ce que j'écris est nul, c'est toujours toi la meilleure en rédaction, moi je copie juste sur toi. Alors, une dernière fois et j'arrête de te saouler avec ça et j'arrête de saouler ma main. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire pour m'expliquer, je commence à avoir des courbatures. Je te demande juste pardon Déalhya. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. Et j'ai franchement l'air cul-cul la praline en disant ça._**

Zoé ? C'est bien Zoé qui a écrit ça ? LA Zoé, celle que je connais ? Je dois me tromper. C'est beaucoup trop sérieux pour elle et en plus je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Après tout, c'est bien son genre. Ne jamais penser aux conséquences, juste agir. Je vais la garder, cette lettre. Pour toujours. Parce qu'elle me fait marrer, mais surtout parce que ça prouve à quel point Zoé est précieuse à mes yeux.

En entendant, il faut que j'aille voir Zoé. Pour la remercier. Les torts sont partagés, c'est vrai. C'est à 30% de ma faute.

* * *

 **Pout tout ceux, qui considèrent que ce n'est pas à 30% la faute de Déalhya, mais à plus ou moins, je vous invite à partager votre avis dans les reviews!**

* * *

Déalhya marcha vaguement vers le château, la lettre à la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avançait d'une démarche bondissante tel le kangourou ? Hum, tel le kangourou voyant à manger -Narrateur : Tu es sûre que c'est dans le script ? Auteure : Mais oui ! Continue !-. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle Aérienne, - Narrateur : Je précise qu'elle se situe au 5ème étage, donc elle a pas mal de chemin à faire, et elle va marcher tout ça juste sur un coup de tête, paf? Narre !- en espérant y trouver son amie. –Narrateur : C'est de nouveau son amie ? Auteure : Grr… Narrateur : Oui oui j'arrête.-

Cheminant vers le Salon, Zoé pensait morosement au plaisir évident qu'aurait Déalhya à la faire languir de sa réponse avant de déclarer sadiquement son refus en riant du mot stupide envoyé précédemment. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui se dessinait au détour du couloir qui la heurta violemment, les faisant tous les deux valser à terre.

-Déalhya ? Ânona Zoé, sonnée.

L'ombre devint moins floue et elle put reconnaître Luka Kornloot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Manian ?

-Bah je me promène, c'est pas une école avec des couloirs ici ?

Il grogna et s'en alla. Vas-y pars ducon ! Non mais ça se dit solidaire et bim dès que ça va mal ça disparaît et te lances des regards noirs. Connard !Mais oui je me calme, mais bon après tout tant qu'à être folle autant l'assumer nan ?

Je continuais mon ascension en ruminant. Oui, mon ascension. Dire qu'à l'école primaire je me plaignais des deux étages qu'il y avait ! Ici, i étages rien que pour tuer les élèves et dans les plans au début de la construction c'est-à-dire il y a pas si longtemps que ça, il paraît qu'il devait y avoir 9 étages ! 9 putains d'étages merde ! Il ont voulu nous tuer c'est pas possible, pire que dans les cabinets de dentiste où on te force à monter des escaliers pour te faire arracher les dents ! 9 étages, vous réalisez pauvres inconscients ? 9 !

Enfin, après tout c'est sans doute faux. Mais, dans une école trèèèès lointaine et uniquement imaginaire, il y a –officiellement- 7 étages ! Heureusement que cette école n'existe pas… Sinon je plains les petits écoliers tout gentils qui doivent vivre tout là-haut…

En tout cas, mes chers fondateurs adorés ont eu la bonne idée de mettre les airs au 5ème étage, comme si on n'avait pas des sacs suffisamment chargés comme ça.

Et puis le Salon au 3ème étage, quelle bonne idée ! Comme ça, alors qu'on veut tranquillement se coucher, le ventre plein, on voit les deux étages restant et puis finalement on s'endort dans le couloir. Et mieux, comme ça pour la répartition on doit déjà escalader des marches ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a déjà eu des accidents le matin, t'es pas bien réveillé et puis tu glisses ou tu trébuches, tu dévales les escaliers et tu meurs.

A quoi ça sert d'avoir une école moderne si c'est pour avoir les mêmes problèmes qu'avec les écoles anciennes ?

Et ce qui devait arriva, n'est-ce pas ? A force de penser aux chutes d'escalier, j'ai voulu donner l'exemple. Ne me demandez pas comment, même moi je ne suis pas capable de dire comment. Je crois que j'ai marché sur une de mes lacets ce qui m'a fait tanguer, là, pur réflexe dangereux j'ai mis mon autre jambe en arrière pour protéger l'autre, ce qui m'a fait perdre mon dernier espoir de survie et j'ai basculé.

C'est bête, c'était les dernières marches avant le 5ème, pensai-je avant que ma tête heurte le sol.

Et puis tout devint noir.

* * *

POV Evelyn

J'aimais gambader. Pas marcher, pas courir : gambader. Sauter et retomber avant de s'élever une nouvelle fois. Et puis j'arpentais les couloirs en attente de trouver quelqu'un que je connaissais. C'est que j'avais beau aimer la solitude, à force c'st néfaste. Tout le monde était dehors, à profiter du soleil et j'étais la seule ou presque dans la salle Aérienne. Alors j'adore l'agencement et les couleurs, mais au bout de quelques minutes on s'en lasse. Surtout que le blanc pique un peu les yeux.

Alors je gambadais, scrutant les rares passants de mes yeux chocolatés, sautait des marches pour m'amuser, pensant tranquillement que bientôt Déalhya et Zoé arriverait en quête de nourriture. C'était un rituel, ça, entre nous, dès qu'un moment difficile était passé, on mangeait. Du coup parfois quand on avait faim on s'engueulait et après on s'excusait, juste pour avoir une bonne raison de bouffer, sans avoir à culpabiliser. Je suppose qu'une réconciliation ça se fête.

Alors que j'allais pour aller au parc, moi aussi, en quête de compagnie, je vis un corps étendu sur le sol, inerte. Pff. Le coup du mort, tout le monde le connaissait, les Génies l'avait fait une bonne centaine de fois et moi-même je l'avais fait en 1ère année. Le coup du malaise aussi était très répandu. Par contre je n'étais jamais arrivé à faire semblant de chuter des escaliers pour jouer la commotion cérébrale. Ce 1er année était plutôt bon, on y aurait presque cru si ce n'était pas aussi courant de voir des corps par terre. Aucune originalité.

Je m'approchais lentement, et par pure compassion, murmurait un « ouh ! J'ai peur ! Un cadavre ! », me souvenant de la naïveté avec laquelle j'avais cru que ce 7ème année m'avait crue morte. Il jouait bien la comédie, lui aussi. Doucement, je passais derrière elle, et remarquait que le 1er année était en réalité la 1ère année. Tranquillement, j'allais passer mon chemin sans la déranger dans son mime lorsq'un détail attira mon attention.

Quand je jouais la morte, je battais des cils, respirait malheureusement fort et cela se voyait. Je n'entendais aucune respiration. Elle était douée, la petite et je la félicitai. Aucune réponse. C'est qu'ils sont têtus, hein ! Ils veulent vraiment faire croire à l'assassinat ! Et en plus, la fille était grande, un peu plus grande que moi. Une 5ème année qui joue, c'est franchement bizarre.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je la secouai. Zéro réaction. Pas mal, franchement, pas mal, mais elle commence à me courir sur le mage*! Je regardai sa tête et découvrit avec stupeur Zoé.

-Zoé ?!

Je la secouai avec plus d'insistance, puis finit par lui demander d'arrêter de jouer les potiches. Encore, une fois, elle ne dit rien, elle ne cilla même pas. Prise d'un doute, je la giflai de toutes mes forces. Et encore une fois, rien.

Ce n'était pas possible, jamais Zoé ne se serait laissé mettre une baffe sans rien faire. Elle se serait levée tel un démon pour me démancher la tête.

-Zoé ?

Et d'un coup, mes yeux s'humidifièrent, je pleurai à chaude larmes, comme une cruche, devant ce qui avait été mon amie.

Et j'hurlai. De rage, de désespoir, et parce que j'espérais que quelqu'un vienne me voir et me dise que tout ceci était un coup monté, une blague.

Un 6ème année paniqué apparut finalement et resta muet. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il envoya un appel oral à l'infirmière par filtre avant de s'agenouiller et de me questionner.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… Je descendais, et, elle était là, juste là…

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, tandis qu'il cherchait le pouls. Zoé était devant moi, morte, une fine auréole de sang autour de la tête, face contre terre et le poignet gauche formant un angle bizarre, un os sortant de la jambe droite. Morte. Elle avait des bleus sur tout le corps, des coupures sur les jambes et les bras et je n'entendais plus aucune respiration. C'était la fin. Et je n'avais rien remarqué. Un os qui sort, ça se voit non!

Je sanglotai, hoquetai et me maudissait de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé. J'aurai pu la sauver, au lieu de rester dans la salle commune comme une cruche, peut-être que je lui aurai sauvé la vie. C'était trop tard, trop tard. C'était fini.

-Elle respire.

-Hein ?!

-Elle est vivante.

Je restai plantée là, pétrifiée, avant que l'information monte jusqu'à mon cerveau. Et je pleurai de soulagement, de fureur envers moi-même, pour ne pas avoir été là et pour n'avoir même pas pensé à vérifier si son cœur battait encore. J'étais nulle, désespérément nulle. Et je passai décidément très vite d'une émotion à l'autre.

Et je ne pus rien ajouter, même pas remercier Merlin que l'infirmière arriva et poussa elle aussi un cri. Elle attira immédiatement un brancard et transporta Zoé si rapidement que malgré mes efforts je ne pus les suivre.

Je venais d'avoir la pire peur de ma vie.

Et ce sang, tout ce sang autour de ses cheveux… Et s'il s'était trompé ?

Lentement, je fermai les yeux, épuisée des évènements et tremblante de peur jusqu'à ce que les bras de Morphée se referment sur moi.

* * *

La rubrique de Zoé est interrompue pour le moment, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi. Mais « courir sur le mage » signifie « courir sur le haricot ».

Et, en remplacement, voici des extraits du prochain chapitre !

 _-Oui. Nous l'avons plongée en coma artificiel._

 _-Je suis désolée. Même si c'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas grave._

 _-« J'errais, j'errais, dans un tourbillon infernal, je croyais que le Diable était à mes côtés »_

 _-Plus jamais ! Plus jamais tu m'entends !_

Des cris…

Des pleurs…

Des découvertes incroyables…

De bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles…

Une réconciliation…

Et une quête…

Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **Lily3**


	13. Etrange? Vous avez dit étrange?

**Chapitre 13: Etrange? Vous avez dit étrange?**

 _"Vis ta vie, pas tes rêves"_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Pour l'instant, Déalhya et tout le reste du monde magique m'appartient. Attention spoil ! Lorsqu'on changera d'univers, ce sera à J.K. Rowling …_

 _Petit rappel :_

 _Déalhya Kaye:_ _Fille ressemblant au cliché de la grande blonde à forte poitrine, mis à part ses cheveux noirs de jais dont elle est très fière. Côté caractère, c'est une fille intelligente et avec un fort caractère, et une folie plus ou moins évidente. Elle est un peu (beaucoup) tarée, mais très attachante et gentille (ça dépend envers qui…). Elle est très sportive et fait partie du comité « A bas les maths » inventé par elle-même, dont elle est la seule membre puisque les seuls au courant sont ses amies qui aiment bien les mathématiques. Elle est Elements dans son équipe. Maison air._

 _Evelyn Broke_ _: Future psychopate en puissance, elle se révèle être une très bonne amie et TOUJOURS là s'il faut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, on ne se doute pas de son caractère, car elle est toujours sage et studieuse devant ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns ainsi que sa taille moyenne font qu'elle ne se démarque pas du lot et que beaucoup de profs assurent qu'elle est innocente de toutes ces vengeances. Seuls ses amis savent qu'elle est un démon, démon connu pour son rire sadique. Elle a donné un nom à son esprit vengeur : Evangelyne. Maison air._

 _Zoé Manian :_ _Blonde de physique seulement, ses jolis yeux chocolat et sa peau pâle font d'elle la Watts de son équipe. Feu dans l'âme, ce qui lui attire reproches ou compliments, elle est à l'origine de pas mal de blagues foireuses et établit des stratégies de Cazdoran souvent réussies. Souvent. Toujours là pour aider ses amies, elle cache au fond d'elle un grand vide, sa mère étant morte, son père absent et son frère disparu. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amies bien que Déalhya n'aime pas les calculs. Agile, elle arrive aussi à se tirer avant que le concierge arrive. Maison air._

 _Juliane Soria:_ _Petite rousse frêle aux yeux dignes des forêts Scandinaves, son teint diaphane se confondant avec le mur blanc juste derrière elle, c'est une élève sage et studieuse, d'une grande douceur. Timide mais mettant les gens tout de suite en confiance, elle est désormais orpheline, ses parents étant morts dans un attentat. On la décrit souvent comme la « petite fille modèle, tout simplement adorable ». Maison eau._

 _Lyra Célène:_ _Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aqua experts pour faire craquer les gens, elle est digne de sa maison, patiente, travailleuse, rassurante et loyale. C'est une fille qui n'est pas remarquée par les autres étudiants même si elle le mériterait plus que d'autres. Elle a parfois des petits copains mais elle ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est une fille simple qui veut juste être heureuse, sans se soucier des autres, juste de ceux qu'elle aime. Chapeau ! Maison terre._

 _Janus Herson:_ _Membre du groupe des Génies, un groupe de beaux gosses prétentieux, il est Watts (assez doué si vous voulez mon avis) et leader des Génies, justement. Adore se marrer et être avec ses amis, il n'aime pas sortir avec les filles de Lyliano malgré sa réputation (composée presque entièrement de rumeurs inventées) cherchant quelqu'un d'honnête. Maison feu._

 _Luka Kornloot :_ _Dragueur émérite et sex-symbol de Lyliano, il est tout le contraire de son meilleur ami et enchaîne les conquêtes. Il est horriblement têtu et arrogant, mais reste un bon ami si on le connaît bien. Il est tout de même très possessif et veut que les Génies restent 4 et uniquement 4. Il est très peu habitué à se faire refuser quelque chose, et réagit très mal dès qu'on le contredit. Malgré ça, il a un bon fond. Tout au fond, son bon fond, mais il est quand même là. Maison feu._

 _Adrian Gorniaud :_ _Sérieux et studieux, on peut parfois se demander ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Malgré tout, il est plutôt blagueur et sait s'amuser. Un peu soulant sur les bords à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, il est complètement mordu de Jessica Anderson, et vient tout juste d'avoir le cœur piétiné sans aucun remords. Maison feu._

 _Théo Zang :_ _Blagueur à temps plein, c'est LE petit rigolo de l'école toujours là toutes les fêtes car il est teeeeellement sociable … Fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, il reste au fond de lui un grand romantique capable d'acheter un milliard de fleurs pour séduire sa belle s'il la trouve. Quatrième membre de la plus célèbre bande de l'école et fier de l'être, il est expert en blague pourries. Maison feu._

 _Jessica Anderson:_ _La pire ennemie de Déalhya et donc de toute la bande et de la bande des Génies. Jouant la parfaite fille sociable, courageuse, belle et intelligente, c'est une grande hypocrite sans scrupules qui manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est faite haïr de Déalhya car notre tarée favorite a découvert sa 2èmepersonnalité. Les Génies aussi l'exècrent pour son hypocrisie et car elle a littéralement écrasé le cœur d'Adrian en lui avouant sans le savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un (joli) pantin. Maison feu (on se demande pourquoi…)._

* * *

 **Hey, c'est Lily! J'adore vraiment ce chapitre, parce que c'est un tournant de l'histoire. Les pièces s'assemblent, et bientôt...**

* * *

POV Déalhya

4 semaines. 4 semaines que Zoé était allongée sur ce grand lit blanc. 4 semaines qu'elle était dans sa léthargie. Dans cette espèce de coma magique. Pour se reposer, mon œil. On ne se repose pas quand on est dans le coma. L'infirmière l'a mis là-dedans pour une raison morbide. _"Oui. Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel"._ 4 semaines que cette phrase tourne dans ma tête. Le coma artificiel, c'est presque tout le temps pour les mourants. Le temps que les proches viennent. Ensuite, on l'arrache de ce truc et le patient meurt. Tous la croient condamnée. Une petite chute dans les escaliers, ce n'est pas mortel! Ce n'est pas mortel... Ce n'est pas mortel.

Zoé ne peut pas mourir.

4 semaines que je lui parlais. Je me sentais coupable. Et si je lui avais pardonné, serait-elle bien en forme, riant dans cette infirmerie, se faisant réprimander par Mme Asdert? Serait-elle en train de préparer un autre coup foireux? Si elle avait fait attention, seront-on réconciliées? Si j'avais été à ses côtés, serait-elle en vie? Si..

-Zoé...Murmurais-je.

-Je suis désolée. Continuais-je. C'est de ma faute. Je suis sûre que si tu étais réveillée, tu m'aurais engueulée parce que je me trouve responsable de ton semi-suicide alors que je n'étais même pas là. Pourquoi es-tu tombée? Quelqu'un t'a-t-il poussé? Anderson? Es-tu tombé de ton propre chef? C'est pourtant moi la maladroite ici. Tu sais, celle qui glisse tout le temps sur le verglas en hiver, qui se prend des murs en courant ou qui s'emmêle les pieds parce qu'elle a de trop grandes jambes? Tu te souviens, quand vous m'aviez cherchée partout l'hiver dernier, et que vous m'avez finalement retrouvée à moitié gelée dans la rivière parce que j'avais glissé et craqué la glace? Pardon... je suis désolée, même si c'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas grave. Je me sens coupable. Si je t'aurais accompagnée tu ne serais pas là. Je suis désolée. Désolée Zoé.

Et je sortis de l'antre blanc, de grosses larmes coulant sur mes joues, comme à chaque fois.

* * *

 **3 jours plus tard**

La première chose qui me traversa l'esprit fut que j'avais mal. J'avais les bras ankylosés, un goût métallique de sang et d'antiseptiques m'envahissait les narines, me laissant quelque peu étourdie. Tout mon corps se pliait par la douleur. J'ouvris très lentement un œil, pour voir où j'étais. Je le renfermais aussitôt. Tout était beaucoup trop blanc et aveuglant pour que ce soir normal. Je n'avais que deux solutions: soit j'étais morte et au paradis, soit j'étais devenue aveugle. Les deux propositions ne me plaisaient pas, étant donné que je n'avais aucune envie de ne plus rien voir et encore moins de me retrouver à un endroit où pullulent les petits anges. Je fis donc un effort surhumain et ouvrit un œil. Là, plus de doutes, j'étais aveugle. Le paradis ne sentait sûrement pas le désinfectant.

Alors, je suis aveugle. Supeer. Et si je ne veux pas, on fait comment?...

Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, en fait. Bon, autre question: pourquoi j'ai mal et je suis aveugle? Comme ça, je pourrais éviter d'autres trucs dans le genre aux autres, à moins que je ne sois muette en plus de ça. J'ouvris la bouche pour voir si je n'étais pas réellement devenue handicapée à vie, et je faillis hurler de douleur. Ma mâchoire était décrochée, et j'avais réussi à entrechoquer mes os. Ca en devenait sérieux!

Comment m'étais-je retrouvée dans cet état pitoyable, parce que si j'en croyais ce que je sentais, j'étais en piteux état. Heureusement que je ne pouvais plus me voir. J'aurais voulu crier et j'aurais eu encore plus mal. J'étais où, avant? A l'Institut, non? Je crois que je marchais. Ou peut-être étais en train de courir. Dans un couloir. Un couloir, vers le 4ème ou 5ème étage. Je devais aller dans le 5ème, pourquoi? Pour aller chercher mon sac? Ou vor quelqu'un? Peut-être pour voir quelqu'un... Qui? Mes amies? Un professeur? Ai-je été convoquée pour une farce? Il n'y a pas de bureaux de professeurs au 5ème étage, juste un passage menant à chez McGadagall, bien pratique pour les retenues. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allée directement à son bureau, au 4ème étage? Peut-être avais-je rendez-vous? Avec qui? Un garçon.

J'avais mal à la tête, je réfléchissais trop. Mais en même temps, il fallait que je me souvienne.

J'étais sans doute en train de rejoindre une amie. Déalhya ou Evelyn, puisque Juliane et Lyra ont leur dortoir en bas. Una blague de prévue? Une révision à faire? Non, une dispute! C'était cela, je voulais m'excuser auprès de Déalhya pour quelque chose, et je voulais m'excuser. Je devais monter au 5ème. Et je pensais à des chutes. J'ai dû chuter dans l'escalier; ce qui prouve une fois de plus que ces escaliers sont dangereux! Il faut les enlever et mettre des ascenseurs!

Au moins, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, c'est déjà ça de pris.

Aussitôt que je pensais cela, un horrible hurlement bourdonna dans ma tête. Je sursautais, criais de surprise puis de douleur. Les cris cessèrent et je me concentrais sur le bruit. Peut-être pourrais-je savoir où j'étais.

"Miss"? On me parle? "Miss, ougnesvosieusgeséquevouetrevailé". De quoi? Suis-je tombée sur la tête, ou bien suis-je dans un village en Bolivie où la langue m'est totalement inconnue?

"Miss!" Dit la voix avec plus d'insistance." Réveillez-vous. Ouvrez les yeux, vous en êtes sortie de justesse, mais sortie."

Si je dis que je connais cette voix, je gagne quoi? J'aimerais bien ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où je suis quand même. Quoique, un lieu où il y a Mme Asdert et une forte odeur de désinfectant, je suis sûre que ça existe. Sûrement l'infirmerie. Mais bien sûr! Là où tout est blanc!

J'en aurais presque fait une danse de la joie si je pouvais bouger, je n'étais pas aveugle!

Enfin, puisque j'étais dans une sorte d'hôpital, il restait tout de même une possibilité.

J'ouvris lentement ma paupière et cette fois-ci, je levais aussi l'autre, pour voir le visage inquiet de Mme Asdert qui devait se demander si finalement j'étais bien réveillée, si sa machine ne l'avait pas trompée contrairement aux nombreuses autres fois où j'étais venue à l'infirmerie pour ma routine de blagues.

Et j'entendis des exclamations, tournais la tête en réprimant un grognement de douleur pour découvrir Evelyn et Juliane, dont la dernière se jetait sur moi, provoquant une énième côte fêlée.

* * *

POV Déalhya

J'étais dans la caverne de Mme Asdert, mon lieu de prédilection ces dernières semaines étant donné que je n'avais même plus le cœur à rire avec les autres.

Je m'étais misérablement excusée devant Zoé qui m'avait demandé la cause de notre dispute, ce à quoi j'ai souri et me suis tu.

Et actuellement, nous marchandions avec Mme Asdert pour libérer Zoé qui était réveillée depuis une semaine et qui avait par ailleurs raté les vacances d'Halloween. Nous étions le 5 novembre, et il était grand temps que Zoé qui n'était pas sortie d'ici depuis plus d'un mois prenne l'air au lieu de rester confinée avec des médicaments.

Ayant finalement obtenu gain de cause, nous avions d'abord accompagné Zoé à la tour des Airs pour qu'elle puisse mettre des vêtements nouveaux plutôt que la tenue des malades, avant de nous diriger vers les Cuisines absolument immenses (je rappelle qu'il y a une d'une centaine d'élèves par années, donc plus de 700, étant donné que tous les jeunes de 10-11 à 17-18 ans de l'Ouest y vont, ce qui inclus beaucoup, beaucoup de nourriture.) où, accompagné de Juliane et Lyra, nous avions toutes les trois cuisinés les plats préférés de Zoé, aidées d'un cuisinier qui connaissait Lyra, avec une répartition très simple; Lyra et son ami aux plast, Juliane aux entrées et moi aux desserts. Evelyn décorait uniquement, et moi j'avais été assignée d'office à cette tâche, pour éviter une catastrophe niveau plat. Résultat, il y a avait beaucoup de plats, une entrée, des desserts et surtout beaucoup d'oranges. Aucun salsifis en vue, fort heureusement. Et la certitude qu'il y avait pire que moi en cuisine. Le duo Juliane/Evelyn par exemple, qui a bien faillit ne pas réussir à cuisiner quelque chose (7 tentatives, dont 6 ratées), même lorsqu'Evelyn a tenté de réparer les choses, ce qui n'a fait qu'empirer la situation déjà critique.

On passa l'après-midi à plaisanter, rire et rattraper le temps perdu. Zoé profitait à fond, sachant très bien qu'après ce serait révision et révision dans la bibliothèque. Lieu maudit et exécré par Zoé, bien évidemment.

* * *

POV Zoé

Je n'en pouvais plus. Nous étions le 8 et j'étais déjà morte d'ennui. J'avais presque envie de retomber dans l'escalier, histoire d'échapper à la torture de la bibliothèque. Mais bon, au moins j'avais déjà fait une découverte intéressante: la section préparatoire. C'est une section réservée aux classes prépa, c'est-à-dire à ceux qui veulent faire professeur à Lyliano (une vingtaine) ou dans d'autres établissements, mais qui habitent dans le secteur ouest. Il y a des quartiers dans la section: histoire, moderne, air, feu, eau, terre, mythes, magie ancienne, politique, écologie, société, économie, mathématiques, littérature... Bref, bon après ceux qui veulent être profs d'activités (ballet magique, cuisine magique, théâtre...) doivent suivre une école spécialisée, ils ne viennent pas ici, hein.

Et ce secteur prépa, il est fabuleux. Franchement, le reste de la bibliothèque est franchement nul, on devrait juste garder cette partie. Bon, sauf l'écologie, l'économie et la politique qui ne m'intéressent pas, mais de toutes matières à part écologie=jardinage ce sont des matières réservées aux deux dernières années.

Du coup, j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps. Hormis mes activités sportives et mes cours évidemment. Heureusement que je vois la fin de ces devoirs prolongés! Je n'ai plus qu'à apprendre le chapitre d'histoire et le vocabulaire d'anglais et fini! Bon, ok, ça va me prendre toute ma matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, mais bon... Au moins, j'avais de l'avance, ça m'a servi.

* * *

Nous étions le 10 et nous avions le droit d'aller flâner dans la ville de Saugenant, une grande ville très touristique avec énormément de boutiques de vêtements, de bouffe et autres. On voulait y refaire provision de tout ce dont on a besoin, et si possible le cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Evelyn demain. Et puis, j'étais super contente parce que j'avais enfin fini ces cours personnalisés à la bibliothèque.

Mais franchement, là j'en avais assez.

-Que penses-tu de cette jupe là, Juliane?

-Pas mal ce noir, moi j'ai trouvé les guêtres grises qu'elle voulait.

-J'ai le pull noir et la chemise rouge!

-Les collants couleur vin, ça marche? Demandais-je, agacée.

-C'est bordeaux.

Oui, nous sommes dans une boutique de vêtements pour trouver le cadeau d'Evelyn. Etant donné que c'est une fanatique de mode qui désespère de porter l'uniforme à 'école, on s'arrange pour lui trouver une tenue qui lui plaira. Sa saison préférée est l'automne uniquement parce qu'il y a des jolis vêtements, vous vous rendez compte? Le seul souci c'est que Lyra aussi adore faire du shopping. Du coup, on est là depuis deux heures.

Alors que nous commencions à payer, Evelyn entra, les bras plein de sacs de nourriture.

-Oh non, me souffla Déalhya.

-Je vais la distraire, payez vite! S'exclama Lyra en fonçant sur Evelyn pour lui parler de la dernière collection de Zadro, ce qui détourna immédiatement son attention de nous.

Nous nous empressâmes de payer et nous sortîmes enfin de cette boutique de malheur. Trop de shopping tue le shopping, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

* * *

J'ai volé un livre malgré les bipeurs à l'entrée de la médiathèque. ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, mais cette fois-ci, l'adréaline me fait sauter de joie. Parce que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas que pour embêter Mme Scalpel que je le prends. Ce livre m'intéresse tellement! J'ai envie de le dévorer toute la journée au lieu d'aller voir Lyra. Il est fascinant. J'imagine que je vire folle à cause de toute ces heures passées à étudier, mais je suis heureuse à cause d'un livre, et même pas à cause d'un livre de Cazdoran! Sa couverture est gris-bleuté, et c'est un recueil de pensées d'un jeune homme qui a étudié ici, à Lyliano. C'est fabuleux, ce qu'il écrit!

Je ne fais même plus d'efforts pour cacher ce livre aux filles. Oui oui, Zoé Manian, dont presque tout le monde croyait qu'elle ne savait pas lire, aime un livre.

* * *

Anniversaire d'Evelyn. On lui a donné sa tenue et on a fait la fête dans un recoin éclairé du parc, pour une fois qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Elle était très contente et la porte tout le temps, maintenant, en dehors des cours. Je dois reconnaître que ça rend bien. Elle porte une chemise rouge semi rentrée dans une jupe noire à légers volants, des collants bordeaux, des ballerines et un gilet noirs. Ca lui va bien. Mais je ne m'intéresse qu'au livre. Les filles aussi le lise parfois. Pour l'instant, ce livre raconte l'histoire d'un garçon vraiment très très étrange. Personne ne le croyait et il était cible de moqueries, mais comme il était un peu dans son monde, ça ne l'affectait pas trop. On sent qu'il va se passer quelque chose, quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais on ne sait pas quoi. Mais Déalhya me dit de décrocher, qu'il faut savoir modérer ses passions. Mais justement, c'est si passionnant! On sent une magie bizarre qui émane de ce livre. Je l'emporterais partout.

Je suis addict à ce livre.

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle, me dit de le rejoindre... Comment Déalhya peut-elle trouver ce livre dangereux?

* * *

 **La rubrique de Zoé:**

En fait, je pense que lors des chapitres où y'a rien à expliquer, je vais dire ce qu'il se passe lors du prochain chapitre...

Bon bref, là ce livre là, il est tellement important c'est presque un personnage principal! Ne l'oubliez pas! Sinon c'est sûr vous allez rien comprendre, quoique... Zoé va tellement en parler que vous risquez pas de l'enlever de votre mémoire!

Dans le prochain chapitre...

-Un livre

-Un livre

-Un livre

-Des débuts de folie

-Des recherches

-Des pensées

-Et un livre

Après, ce n'est absolument pas sûr parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit cette scène mais il y aura peut-être la deuxième chose la plus importante de toute cette histoire ou peut-être même la première! Et si ce n'est pas le prochain, alors ce sera forcément le suivant!

La moitié approche! (A partir de là, je suis partie dans un délire style "en avant compagnons, feu" du coup je coupe cette scène parce qu'on dirait vraiment une aliénée.)

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas et laissez votre avis! Bonne matinée/journée/soirée!**

 **Lily**


End file.
